Bulletproof
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: When Jo and her troops find an abandoned baby girl while on patrol in Afganistan, Jo finds herself thrown into instant parenthood. How would this little girl change Jo's life- and ultimately- the lives of those in Eureka?
1. Chapter 1

**Bulletproof**

**R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: When Jo and her troops find an abandoned baby girl while on patrol in Afganistan, Jo finds herself thrown into instant parenthood. How would this little girl change Jo's life- and ultimately- the lives of those in Eureka?**

_2001_

She looked up.

Every part of her was on high alert. She shouldered her gun, rolling her neck to get the kink out. The dust blew in front of them, and they all ducked their heads to block the sudden storm. Once it passed, Shaw reached out, stopping Jo from stepping forward. She looked up at him.

"What is it, Major?" He didn't respond.

Patrol was always the most nerve-wracking. More than battle. In battle, you knew who was coming towards you, who's side they were on, and how great the threat. Patrol didn't have that. You were an open book, exposed to the elements, with no clues as to friend and foe. You took your chances, and if you were lucky and trained well, you got out alive. Jo, like the others in her patrol, had been trained to shoot.

To wound.

To remove from the situation.

To kill.

She looked up at Shaw, who turned to the others. "Do you hear that?" They all held their breath, listening.

"Hear what?" Jo asked, looking around.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Shaw replied, continuing on. The others followed, eventually coming upon a mass of blankets.

"No. Stop. We don't know whether it's a bomb or-" But Jo wasn't listening; the pleas of her comrades fell on deaf ears and focused attention. She raised her gun, taking a cautious step towards the bundle.

"Lupo! Get back here!"

"That's it! Drop your weapon, Sergeant! If it's a bomb and you shoot it, it could _kill_ you! Kill all of us!"

_"That's enough, Lieutenant!"_ Shaw snapped, grabbing the man's arm as he made his way towards Jo. She took a deep breath, looking through the scope on her weapon as she got closer. Once she was right on top of it, she kicked it gently with the toe of her boot.

_No._

That wasn't...

She _had_ to be hearing things.

She nudged it again, and again, heard it.

Her heart in her throat, she knelt down, never lowering her gun.

_"Lupo, what the hell are you-"_ Shaw cried as she reached out, pushing aside the blanket-

And found herself staring into the dark eyes of a newborn baby girl.

"Oh my God."

She set the gun down, scooping the blanket-wrapped baby into her arms and turning. When she looked up, she found herself staring into the noses of her team's guns. "Put the bomb down, Lupo." Marks, the same lieutenant who'd rushed to stop her, said. "If we pop a grenade and run, no one will get hurt."

"No one but this little girl." Jo replied.

_"What?"_ Instantly, guns lowered, and the men gathered around Jo to look at the bundle she held.

"_She_ was what was lieing in the street. A newborn baby girl. Someone must have abandoned her." Jo said, looking down into the girl's dark eyes.

"What if it's a trap?" One of the men asked.

"I don't think she is." Jo replied. "I think her mother abandoned her. Probably didn't want to have to take her over the border into Pakistan after she was born. If so, then it's a good thing we found her. She could have died of exposure out here. Or someone else could have killed her."

The others watched as Lupo- the eighteen-year-old hardass, stickler for the rules, overachieving, perfectionist baby sister of Captain, Major and Lieutenant Lupo, the badass daughter of Colonel Lupo- became all lovey-dovey over the baby she held in her arms, a baby girl they'd found on the side of a deserted country road. It was a shock, to see her go from trigger-happy Sergeant to a... well..._ girl_.

Talk about transformation.

"What do we do with her?" Marks asked.

"We take her back to base and have her checked out." Shaw replied.

Two hours later, the medic came out into the small waiting area. Jo sprang to her feet, instantly taking the baby from the nurse. "Well, how is she?" Jo asked, looking at the doctor.

"She's perfectly healthy. Other than being a little dehydrated and hungry, she's absolutely fine." They all thanked the medic, before turning back to Jo and the baby.

"We have to turn her into the authorities."

"What authorities?" Jo asked, taking the bottle of formula that some of the other members of her patrol had gone and gotten after returning to base. She cradled the baby, feeding her as she cooed softly, ignoring the men watching her.

"The Afghans." Shaw replied. Jo shook her head.

"No. I can't give her up. I just... I _can't_. I can't turn her over to them. They'll most likely kill her!" Shaw groaned softly. He_ knew_ this baby was a bad idea. He saw how attached Jo had become to the infant girl, and now that she was attached, it was going to be that much harder for her to give the baby up.

"You have no choice, Sergeant." Jo looked up at him. He shivered; her father had given him the exact same stare when he himself was her age, a gunney serving with the Colonel in Desert Storm. It made his blood run cold. "Please Jo, this is what's best for her." His tone softened.

"So what? I just hand her over to the Afghans? Then what? They _kill_ her? Sell her into _slavery_? Or wait until she's old enough so they can _prostitute_ her out?" She turned her attention back to the baby.

"It'll be better this way. You're getting attached. When we give her over, it'll be easier to forget about her."

Jo shook her head. _"I can't."_ She whispered, tears in her own eyes as she looked down into the baby's dark eyes.

"And why not?" Marks asked. The others waited.

"Because then she'd be growing up without a mother to protect her."

"You_ aren't_ her mother, Lupo." He replied.

"I'm the best she's got."

"Sergeant-" Shaw began.

"I grew up without a mom. Never got to... Never got to hear my mom tell me that it was okay that I was crushing on a boy and was afraid to ask him out. Never got to go shopping for dresses for prom... I never got any of that. I don't want her to miss out on it. I don't want her to not feel protected, like no one cares about her. I don't want her to miss out on having a _mom_."

Everyone sat in silence, letting Jo's words sink in.

After a moment, Marks asked, "What are you going to name her?"

Jo thought, before turning to look back at him.

"Shai."


	2. Chapter 2

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

**A/N: I know, I've redone _Bulletproof_. I've combined and cut and now I'm re-editing. **

**Thanks to eviltink04, maxiefae and Guest for reviewing 1.**

_Six Months Later_

"Hey Shai. How're you doing? You okay?" The baby gurgled, reaching out to grasp her finger. Jo felt her heart swell. She'd always loved babies, but had never been around them much. Except Jadie Blythe's two little boys...

But now Jadie was dead, killed in the September Eleventh attacks- a hostess for Windows on the World, trapped on the one hundred-sixth floor of the North Tower, along with thousands of others. Five months earlier, Jadie's little sister Tamsen- one of Jo's best friends- had gone with her parents to New York, in an attempt to claim what- if anything- was left of her sister. They found nothing but smoking, burning rubble and ash. They'd held a funeral, but it had brought little comfort to her family and friends. Two weeks later, Tam, Jo, Gwen Rowley and Lan Hertz had shipped off to their respective fields. Jo had caught the first plane to Afghanistan, and had been here for nearly six months, helping "free" the Afghan people. She'd spent her first couple weeks in Iraq; she'd seen the fall of Saddam, experienced her first taste of an actual battle, and even had to use her own weapon. The first couple times after, she hadn't been able to get the sight or smell of blood out of her head. And now, here she was, taking care of an abandoned baby girl in the middle of- and _while_ fighting in- a warzone.

She looked up at the sound of gunfire. Laying the baby in the crib the men had made for her, she moved to the window, glancing outside. After a moment, she returned, taking a seat on the floor to stare at the baby that had become her charge.

"I know this must be scary. Being alone in a strange world, with bombs going off and gunfire sounding. With a bunch of people in strange dress, speaking a weird tongue. It's scary for me too." She reached into the crib, letting the little girl grasp her finger. "I wasn't planning on going clear across the world to fight a war at eighteen. I thought I'd get to spend a little time back in Jersey with my dad and brothers. Maybe go on a few dates, spend time with friends... and then nine-eleven happened and all those people died. Including my best friend Tam's older sister, Jadie."

Jo took a deep breath, feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes.

"Jadie was a hostess. She worked in Windows on the World. It was a restaurant on the hundred-sixth floor of the World Trade Center's North Tower. She was pretty. Long blonde hair, green eyes, the biggest smile you'd ever see. She was funny. She could make you laugh without saying anything, and made the best banana bread ever. She had two adorable boys- Nick and Jakey- and... and loved working at the restaurant. She wanted to open her own someday..." Jo reached up, wiping a tear away. "She was only thirty..."

"Hey." She turned; Marks was making his way towards her.

"Hi."

"How're you doing?" She sighed, turning back to the baby.

"Okay. We're both doing okay." He nodded, joining her on the floor. They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the little girl play with Jo's fingers.

"She looks good." He turned his grey eyes to the infant. She looked up at him with an innocent curiosity that amazed Jo.

"Yeah. She does."

"You sure you did the right thing? Keeping her?" Jo shrugged.

"I don't know. But I couldn't let her die." She turned to look at him. "And I couldn't let her grow up an orphan. She needs at least one parent."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned close, capturing her lips in a sweet first kiss. The feel of his lips on hers, of one hand going to her waist as the other moved up to cradle her neck, made her feel like a woman for the first time. He pulled away, staring into her eyes before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Lupo. Always have." She gave him a small smile. It felt good, to hear those words come from his mouth. She'd had a crush on him since they met at The Point, and it had taken four years, an attack on New York, over three thousand deaths, and a war to get them to admit their feelings. She caught his lips, deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

She awoke two hours later to the sound of shouting. Once she got a grip on her surroundings, she found herself alone; Marks had dressed and left to see what the commotion was outside, leaving her to sleep. She dressed quickly, rushing outside.

_"What's going on?"_ Chaos surrounded her.

_"We've been attacked!"_ Someone cried. She didn't think. She rushed back inside and grabbed her gear, moving to leave, before turning back. She grabbed a blanket, wrapped the baby in it, and then went to a nearby box that had been emptied of medical supplies. She lined it with a shirt, then laid the baby into it, before picking up the box and going to the bed. Then, she set the box down, kneeling beside it.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to leave you like this, but... it's best if you remain hidden. That way if we're captured... they don't take you too. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then, shh." She placed a finger to her lips, all the while knowing the baby didn't understand. "Please, love, be quiet. I'll come back for you, I promise." Then, she pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead, and slid the box under the cot before piling other boxes in front of it and rushing to the door. She turned back, before hurrying out to join the fray.

* * *

It was a movie.

Being edited, scenes being removed and replaced with others. The sound turned down to mute, actions slow. The blast of gunfire, the ripple of grenades exploding, the copper scent of blood filling the air, mixing with the musk of gunsmoke. Bodies hitting the ground, parts and organs staining the dirt.

She looked around, she'd become completely lost within the editing; too busy was she, revising and cleaning up the problem areas that she didn't realize that the footage she'd taken, had been switched with an earlier version. She heard yelling, saw the blast as bullets flew from weapons, felt the impact of blood hitting her body.

When she looked up next, it was to see Marks advancing towards the form of a-

Child.

It wasn't making any sense. She had all the pieces, she had the picture in front of her, she just couldn't make them fit together.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Nothing made sense; she could see the picture, she just couldn't understand. Something was off. Very, _very_ off.

And suddenly, it clicked.

She rushed towards him, screaming at the others to get back, to flee back towards the base, even as she made her way towards Marks. He had his gun raised, but all she could see was the little girl, raising her hand. She was certain she'd lost her mind, even as she ordered others back towards the base.

_"Marks!"_ He turned, lowered his gun. She ignored the pain coursing through her thigh, didn't notice the blood staining her pants. She only saw Marks. They collided, two souls coming together as the girl pushed the button, activating the bomb strapped to her small form. Two souls colliding in the middle of war. Two souls, one ripped towards Heaven, the other shoved into limbo. Two souls, who had finally united hours earlier, finally ripped apart by the violence of war.

She heard the blast, felt the ripples of the bomb as it exploded. She saw the girl standing before them one minute, then gone the next. She felt Marks's arms go around her, trying to throw her to the ground, even as she struggled to do the same with him. They hit the dirt, rolling, shrapnel and organs showering over them.

His weight settled over her, a weight that two hours earlier, she'd welcomed. Now though, she only wanted to push him off of her and grab his hand, pull him up and rush back to the base. She shook him, looking up into his eyes-

"Marks? _Marks!"_ He didn't respond. She shook her head, staring into his eyes. _"I love you."_ She whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

She moved to push his lifeless body off of her, but stopped at the searing pain making its way up her side. She bit her lip, and looked up, to see two of her patrol at her side. One moved Marks off of her, the other helped her up. Her teeth speared her lower lip, and she grabbed onto his arm as she went down. A scream escaped her throat, even as she tried to stand. Finally, though, he lifted her up, carrying her into the base.

She watched everything through a haze of white. Pain shot through her body, screams ripped from her throat as the doctors tore her clothing to assess the damage. She saw blood and bone, burned skin and rotting muscle. She smelled antiseptic and felt surgical tools against her body. Her teeth sliced through her lip as the doctors worked, breaking and rebreaking bones, snapping muscles, exploding veins.

In a desperate attempt to save her leg.

Eventually, the smell of antiseptic knocked her out.

Her soul came screaming back to Earth four hours later. She awoke, screaming from the pain that radiated from her side. Instantly, doctors and nurses surrounded her, attempting to calm her, giving her injection upon injection of painkiller. Her soul, returned from limbo, now felt the pain it had missed hours earlier. But the pain from her injuries were nothing compared to the fear it felt.

_"Shai! Shai!"_

The doctors looked at her, before one of them said, "The baby."

"Where is she?" One of the nurses asked.

"In a... box. I hid her... in case..." The pain ripped her words from her throat, and she screamed, unable to bear the pain. One of the doctors injected her with something, telling her to relax._ "I need to see her..."_

"She's fine. We'll bring her to you, Sergeant Lupo. You just lay back and relax." He replied, gently stroking her hair. She vaguely recognized him as one of her dad's old comrades- a veteran of Nam and Desert Storm. She nodded, laying her head back and shutting her eyes, gritting her teeth to deal with the pain. If childbirth was as painful, she'd pass.

When she opened her eyes next, she saw one of the nurses holding the baby girl. The little girl reached out a pudgy hand, and Jo reached up, gripping it gently. A small feeling of relief flooded her.

Thank God, at least Shai was okay.

Jo reached for her, but the nurse shook her head, instead setting the baby on the blankets around Jo. The little girl crawled until she was laying on Jo's chest, staring into her eyes. A small smile crossed Jo's face and she struggled not to cry. Slowly, she reached up, gently running her fingers through the girl's dark hair.

But eventually, the pain became too intense, and she shut her eyes. She felt the nurse pick the girl up, and took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes. Her soul screamed, struggling between Heaven and Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

She watched, as Marks' coffin was carried into the hanger. Saw his family rush towards them; saw her own family, coming towards her. Her brothers, all on leave; her dad, retired. They rushed towards her, scooping her into their arms once they got close enough. She pulled away, turning and taking the bundle from the steward. They stared at her, confusion and shock in their eyes, looking from the baby in her arms to her stomach and back. She shook her head, hearing herself say,

"Abandoned. I couldn't hand her over to the the Afghans. They'd have killed her."

When they returned home, and everyone settled in the living room, Jo made her way upstairs, wanting to unpack. She looked up, seeing Luca follow her out of the corner of her eye. Once they were in her bedroom, he asked,

"How bad, Josie?"

She shrugged. "Not bad."

"The_ truth_, Jo. When we saw the coffin, we thought it was you... you scared us, Josie. We thought we'd lost you. And then... who's in that coffin, Josie? Who's going to be joining the thousands at Arlington? Not you, and we're all glad, I can tell you that."

She sighed, stopping mid-unpack as she struggled to contain her tears. With a deep breath, she choked out, "Marks. Kyle Marks. Killed in action." Her brother nodded.

"He's being awarded the Purple Heart." He saw the tears in her eyes that she tried so desperately to hide. "And... so are you."

Her head snapped up. "What?" He nodded. "No, that's not-"

"Wounded in battle, that's what a Purple Heart means, Josie. And... judging from the way you're moving, I'd say pretty extensive wounds." Luca moved closer. "Let me see." She didn't move. "Josie, this is the_ reason_ I got my medical, so that I can be of use to everyone when I get out of the military- not just veterans, but everyone." He laid a hand gently on her arm. She nodded, and began to undress.

Luca watched, noticed her movements, saw her slowly strip off her clothing, until she stood in nothing but her underwear and bra. She stood, with the help of a brace, holding her up. Like FDR, who hid his disability, Jo wore them beneath her clothes; his eyes moved slowly over her body, taking in the bullet hole in her thigh, the mesh of skin where healthy muscle had once been, the broken and rebroken bones that made the skin they resided under an ugly purple mass of flesh. He ran his fingers gently over the flesh, feeling the stitches that had seemed to fuse to her skin, and pressing gently on the mass, noting how she jumped in obvious pain, though she tried to hide it. "It's going-"

"Jo-" The siblings looked up, to see Davie, Ricco and James Lupo- holding the little girl his daughter had rescued from Afghan- in the doorway, their eyes roving over her body. James paled at the injuries his little girl had suffered, and he wanted to find whoever had done this and kill them. Her family had been told of the trauma she'd suffered. But not the full extent. They saw it now.

"It's going to take several surgeries, and years of therapy." Luca continued; Ricco couldn't take his eyes off her body, particularly the bullet hole in her thigh. The flesh around the hole was black, as though rotting from the inside out.

"Josie, why didn't you _say_ anything?" Ricco finally asked. Jo crumpled to the bed.

"I didn't want to worry you. With Davie and Jasmine's wedding coming up... the last thing you'd need to do would be worry about me."

The Davie in question entered the room and went to her, kneeling down. "Josie, you're my _baby sister_. You come first. You always have. You were hurt. Badly. You need us here to help." He took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. She gave him a watery smile, squeezing his hand. He reached up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Okay?" She nodded, wrapping him in a hug. "It'll be okay, little sister. I promise."

When the pair pulled away, James brought the baby over, and Jo took her, settling her on her lap. The little girl reached up to play with Jo's long locks. "So, tell me, Josie, how did this little thing come to be in your possession?" Davie asked, reaching out to brush his fingers over the child's small hands. Jo sighed.

"We were on patrol, and we came across a... what looked like a bomb, at first. We weren't sure, so I went to check it out. Only to find her. Newborn."

"Newborn?" James asked, eyebrows raising. Jo nodded. "Was she-"

"Abandoned. Her mother must have left her there and gone over the border into Pakistan. We took her back to base and had her checked out, and then I... I couldn't turn her over to the authorites. I just... I _couldn't_. I'm sorry."

Her brothers didn't speak; her father chuckled softly. "You always did have a soft spot for kids, Peanut." She blushed.

"I know. I... I just... I couldn't imagine handing her over, and then her ending up in an orphanage or sold into slavery or prostituted out when she got older or killed... I didn't want her to grow up without a parent to love her in her life." Davie reached up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I thought of Mom... and I knew I couldn't leave her..." She held the girl close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The girl tugged on a lock of Jo's hair and stuck it in her mouth. James nodded, kissing his daughter's forehead, before going to the door.

"First thing tomorrow, we'll take you down to the VA hospital and get you checked out. But tonight, you're going to stay home, sleep in your own bed, have some chili, and let us get to know that cute little girl. Are we_ clear_, Peanut?" Jo nodded. "Good. I'll see you downstairs."

Her brothers each kissed her cheek, before following. "Do you really think that baby's a good idea for her, Dad?" Ricco asked as he followed his father downstairs. James thought a moment.

"I think she needs someone to love her for her, to help her get through this, who won't judge or criticize her right now. So yes, Ricco, I think that baby is a very good idea for her. That little girl needs Jo just as much as Jo needs her."

* * *

Her dad and brothers had fallen for Shai; the baby had them all wrapped around her pudgy little fingers. "I'll do the best I can, Shai. I promise." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead before getting up and laying the little girl in the crib her father had brought out of storage.

"I never thought I'd get to use this again." He'd told her, setting it up in her room. Then, he went to his daughter, taking the little girl from her and laying her down. "You were the last to use it, Peanut." He said, turning to look at her. She'd said something about the legalitites of rightfully adopting the little girl, and her dad told her to leave it all to him. "You just work on getting better, Josefina."

Now, she climbed back into bed, laying on her back and taking a deep breath, trying to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw the child exploding, felt Marks slam into her, saw them slam into the ground, felt the burn as the skin seared off the flesh. Eventually, she took a couple ibproufen, falling into a- hopefully- dreamless sleep.

_"Marks!" _

_Blood, everywhere. Bodies, the sound of gunfire._

_She looked up, to see the little girl; locked eyes with her..._

_"No!"_

Her bedroom door burst open, and her brothers and father rushed in. Ricco went to Shai, who had started crying at Jo's screams, while James hurried to his daughter's bedside, Luca behind him. Her brother sat beside her, pulling her into his arms, even as she struggled against him. "Jo. _Jo!_ I need you to wake up for me! _Wake up!_" Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself looking into Luca's eyes.

"Sit still, Josie. Don't move." He replied, his medical training kicking in. He checked her over quickly, feeling her pulse and listening to her heart, gauging her breathing and studying her eyes before finally saying, "I think she had a nightmare. It elevated her Ph levels, and sent her brain into a neurological overdrive of her systems."

"In English, Luc?" Ricco replied, rubbing the baby's back as he held her against his shoulder. Luca sighed, rolling his eyes, as James pulled his daughter into his arms, silent.

"She had a panic attack, Ric." He turned back to Jo. "Josie, look at me. _Josie_!" After a moment, she looked up at him. "I want you to stay off the ibproufen for the next few days, okay? That could be part of it. You took painkillers-"

"It hurt." She whispered, finally focusing and looking into her brother's eyes. "I'm sorry." He sighed, reaching out and patting her knee.

"It's okay, little sister. We'll take you into the VA hospital tomorrow morning and get you checked." He looked up as Ricco made his way towards them, laying Shai in Jo's arms. She looked down at the baby, seeing familiar dark eyes staring at her. "I think you scared her, Josie."

"She settled down quickly, though. She seems like a pretty... mellow baby." Ricco added, watching his little sister. Jo nodded, as Ricco leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before turning to go back to bed. "Catch some sleep, Josie." Davie went to her and hugging her gently, before following Ricco. James kissed his daughter's head, made a funny face at Shai, who gurgled, and then left, going back to bed.

"I just... I hope I did the right thing, keeping her." Luca chuckled softly, squeezing her knee.

"You'll do fine, Josie. You're doing pretty good so far. She knows you're her mother." Jo snorted softly, looking up at him.

"I'm not her mother, Luca."

"She doesn't know that. She's six months old. All she knows is that she's here with someone who loves her."

"But did I do the right thing, Luc?"

"That's not for me to decide. It's for _you_ to decide." She bit her lip.

"I... I just... I keep seeing Mom, and thinking of what she would have done..."

"She would have done _exactly_ what you did, Josie." He said tapping her chin. "She would have taken that baby in and protected her and loved her and adopted her and raised her, like you're doing."

"But-"

"You're doing the right thing, Josie. Now you just have to accept it. Okay?" She nodded. Then, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, before getting up and leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him. She glanced down at Shai and after a moment, she got up, laying the baby back in the crib. She sighed.

"I'll do my best, I promise you, Shai." The baby yawned, grasping her finger. She couldn't help smiling at the little girl.

Maybe she _could_ do this mothering thing after all.

* * *

"I say we schedule therapy now, that way, once we get her out of surgery, she can start the rehabilitation process and get back to her life."

"Are you sure that's wise?" James asked, looking back at his little girl, as she sat cuddling Shai close. Two days had passed since Jo's first visit to the VA hospital, and now that she was back, the doctor was talking emergency surgery and rehabilitation.

"It's our best shot. We can have her in and out of surgery in an hour today, if you let us." James turned to Luca.

"What do you think, Luc?" The younger man shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"I think it's the best choice for Josie. If it's able to help her, then do it." He turned, heading into the exam room. Jo sat on the bed, holding Shai in her lap. "Hey, how ya doin', Shai?" He asked, going to the baby and holding out a hand. The little girl giggled, reaching out; pulling his index finger to her mouth. "No, no, little one. That finger won't do you any good." Luca pulled away from the baby and removed something from his pocket. He removed something from the bag, and handed it to the baby. "Teething, right?" Jo nodded. "Thought so. These should help."

"Grapes?" Jo's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Mom's idea. Teethed all of us on frozen grapes. It's only fair that this little one gets to too, since she'll soon become a Lupo. Soft enough to fit in her mouth and not hurt as she chews, and small enough that she can swallow them." He looked up at her. She nodded, pressing a kiss to Shai's hair. After a moment, "They're going to prep you for surgery, Josie."

"Why?"

"Because they want to fix your injuries as soon as possible, and get you into physical therapy tomorrow. We'll watch Shai while you're under, Josie. We'll be good, I promise." Jo nodded, looking down at the girl who'd captured her heart from the moment she found her.

"I have to give you to Uncle Luca, okay Shi?" Jo whispered, hugging the toddler close. The baby started to fuss when Luca took her, and Jo reached out, taking her small hand. "I won't be gone long, I promise." She pressed a kiss to the girl's hand. "I'm making an awful lot of promises, aren't I?"

"And you're keeping every one of them, so far, Josie." Luca said. She gave her older brother a small smile, before walking out of the exam room and going to the doctor. Half an hour later, she was being prepped for surgery, and as the anistetic began to work, Jo found herself falling into a sleep she had no control over.

_The stones of Arlington glistened in the sun. She stood among the others of her patrol, in full dress uniform, gun at the ready. She hated funerals; attended only because she had to. __She watched, waited for her cue, and then moved forward, taking an end of the flag draped over the coffin. In the calculated, familiar steps she knew by heart, she helped fold the flag, and then took it, accepting the black velvet case with the Purple Heart inside. Her own Heart hung on her jacket, a sign to all that she was a hero._

_Even if she didn't think she was._

_Taking a deep breath, she walked forward, stopped in front the Colonel, and held out the flag and medal. Her father looked up at her, tears in his eyes, but he took the offerings, holding them to his chest as he watched her return to her position. When the funeral ended, the gun salute over, she went to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her, burying his face in her shoulder and letting his tears fall. The two broke apart when she felt someone tug on her pants leg. She looked down._

_"Mommy?"_

Before she could respond, the dream faded, replaced with another.

_She found herself looking through the window of a small shop, in a small town. A small, light blue sundress sat in the window. She took a deep breath before going into the store and asking to see the dress. She tried it on, examining herself in the mirror. Her hair was down around her shoulders, falling in loose waves, and she twirled, watching the skirt bell out around her._

_"You look pretty, Mommy!"_

_"Thank you, my sweet darling!" She replied, going to the girl sitting on the chair, watching her. She pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek, before straightening. "Now let's go find you something. We both have to look pretty if we're going to Sunday brunch after church."_

_"Mommy, will you marry-"_

The dream and the one coming up meshed together, until she couldn't tell which was current, and which was previous.

_"Why are you doing this?" She stood in a police office, in a pair of slacks and a tank. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail._

_"Because I love you." She shook her head. "Yes, Jo, I love you."_

_"And Shai?" Her question was met with silence. "See, you only love me. The thought of Shai being around scares the hell out of you. Especially if she's not yours. Well she's not mine either! Not by birth or blood, but she's my daughter all the same! And I love her! You don't just get to pick and choose! We're a packaged deal! If you want me, you get Shai too!"_

_She turned to him, raising her head to look up at him..._

She awoke, sore from surgery and settled in a room to recover. Her dad and brothers were gathered around her, Shai cradled in Ricco's arms, sound asleep. As Jo's eyes landed on the little girl, she said, "Dad, call the lawyer. I want to leave here with my daughter and go home." James nodded, pulling out his phone and making a quick call.

"He'll be in to see you a the next few days- give you a couple to recover." She nodded, swallowing.

* * *

A few days turned into four weeks. The man showed up before one of Jo's therapy sessions. Instantly, the young woman launched into the adoption process, to which he quickly ended her hopes with a soft, "It's not that simple, Ms. Lupo."

"I_ don't care_. I want to adopt her." The man sighed.

"You're missing the point-"

"_Point?_ The only_ point_ is that I love that baby girl! I have from the moment I found her in Afghanistan! I couldn't leave her then, and I won't leave her now! She _needs_ me!"

"Ms. Lupo-" Jo stopped, leaning on the walker she was using. She'd endured grueling physical therapy, two hours a day. Like so many other war vets, the process would be long and grueling, but hopefully rewarding in the end. The one thing that kept her going was the image of herself in that light blue sundress she'd dreamed of, spinning for a little girl, the skirt belling out around her. She wanted to be able to do that for Shai, to model clothing for her little girl and make her laugh with something as simple as spinning.

But first, she needed to get well and adopt the now eight-month-old little girl. Once Shai was officially hers, she could spend the rest of her life making her laugh.

"You _listen to me_. I have _looked after_ that little girl from the_ moment_ my patrol found her. I've taken care of her, protected her- on _top_ of being _wounded_ in the process- and now that we're home, _you want to take her away from me_. I'm the_ only_ mother she's ever known, will ever know! Her own abandoned her after she was born! _No one_ should grow up without a parent! _Especially_ a mother-" Jo stopped, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Now you_ find a way_ for me to adopt Shai. Otherwise, you and I-_ we're_ going to have a problem._ Got it_?"

The man nodded, taking in the eighteen-year-old vet. Despite her relearning how to walk with the use of a walker, she stood erect, ever the commanding presence, wrapped up in a pint-sized package. After a moment, he said,

"I'll do my best, Sergeant Lupo." She nodded.

"Thank you."

Once he was gone, the nurse took her back to the gym, leading her to another of the mechanisms. She started the exercises, becoming lost in thought, in the music coming from her Ipod. She looked up, her eyes landing on her dad, standing in the doorway, watching her. "How's she doing?" He asked, making his way towards her and the therapist. By this point, the woman was working on Jo's thigh, using heat to relax the muscles.

"Doing good. Another few weeks, and then we can schedule for every other week instead of every week." The nurse replied.

"Good." He turned to his daughter. "How're you doing, Peanut?" She shrugged.

"Okay. Have you talked to the lawyer yet? He said he'd call you."

He nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him-"

"What is it?" The older man glanced at the nurse.

"Can we have a minute?" The woman nodded, slipping off to check on another patient.

"Dad? What's wrong?" He sighed, taking a seat on the stool the woman had vacated as Jo sat up, scooting to the edge.

"The... they want to know that... you'll be a good fit for Shai. That you can take care of her. That you'll be able to provide for her."

"So? I can. I can provide for her, Dad, you know that." He reached out, laying a hand on her knee.

"I know you can. And so do your brothers, but... the legal system _isn't_ exactly confident in handing an eight-month-old baby girl over to an _eighteen-year-old_ Army vet."

"So _make them understand_!" She said, looking into his eyes. "Make them listen! I'm good for Shai._ I know I am_!"

"It's not that simple, Peanut-"

"Then _make it simple_!" Tears slid down her cheeks, but she didn't reach up to brush them away.

"Oh, Josefina-" He reached up, cradling her cheek. "It's just not that simple, love."


	4. Chapter 4

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

"It is by order of this court, that Ms. Lupo..."

Jo heard nothing, but the sound of constant buzzing in her ears as she sat in the courtroom. She said nothing as she left, moving slowly down the steps, the cane held tight in her grip. But when she got to the bottom, where the social worker was holding Shai, she let the noise and celebration flood her brain. The baby reached out for her, and she took her, holding her close. She buried her face in Shai's soft, downy black hair, pressing a kiss to her head. "Hey baby! Let's get you home. We have a reason to celebrate tonight." She said, looking down into the girl's dark eyes. "I'm officially your mommy! We're going to be a family!" Mr. Lupo and his sons watched as his daughter cradled the baby who'd helped her get through so much in the last few months. It was almost_ impossible_ to believe that he had a granddaughter.

Four hours later, after everyone- family, friends, and guests alike- had had their fill of dinner and dessert, they all settled in the backyard of the Lupo residence, chatting and catching up, enjoying the sight of the eight-month-old little girl that the celebration was for. When Jo finally got a moment to herself, she took a seat on the porch steps, lost in thought. "How you doing, sis?" She glanced up as Luca took a seat beside her.

"Tired. Taking care of a kid is exhausting. _What was I thinking_?" She asked sarcastically. "Kidding. I love Shai. I'd have been... devestated if... " He reached out, taking her hand.

"I know. We all would have, Josie." The siblings sat in silence for several minutes, watching everyone, before James brought Shai over to Jo. The little girl reached out for her, and Jo willingly took her into her arms, peppering her with kisses. Eventually though, the baby yawned, and Jo saw this oppertunity to take a breather from the party.

"I'm gonna go put her down. I'll be right back." Jo walked through the house, heading upstairs, Shai in her arms. It seemed like a dream, that she was now the mother of this adorable little girl. But it was real. Her signature was on the documents, all the correct legal papers had been filled out and filed away; she was a mother.

At nineteen.

The thought scared her, but she pushed it aside, looking down at the little girl in her arms. It was hard to believe, that Shai was eight months old, and that she was now a citizen of the United States. She'd come a long way from that quiet, deserted country road in Afghanistan.

They both had.

Once Jo made it to her room, she laid the baby in the crib, and then settled on the edge of the bed. Luca had asked her what she was going to name her.

"Every kid needs a middle name, Josefina Natalie. So, what are you going to name her?" She'd thought a moment, unsure.

"I don't know yet."

But as she sat on the edge of her bed, watching her daughter sleep, something hit her.

She'd found Shai by sheer luck, a stroke of pure grace had pushed her forward that night. Grace had protected her and Shai during that attack; grace had spared her death by taking Kyle in her place. Grace had spared her any major damage to her body; grace had brought Luca back from Iraq to look after her. Grace had helped sway her dad and brothers into loving Shai. Grace had granted her the honor of being a mother, of keeping the baby now sound asleep in her crib. Grace had looked out for them both.

Grace.

Grace would be her middle name.

"Shai Grace." She spoke slowly, feeling her tongue wrap around the two words, testing the waters.

It sounded... right.

After a moment, Jo laid down on her bed, staring at the crib, watching her daughter sleep. "What do you think? Is Grace an okay middle name? Shai Grace?" She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Shai Grace Lupo."

She liked it.

A yawn escaped her throat, and soon, Jo joined her daughter in sleep.

* * *

"Go to Grandpa, sweetie! You can do it! That's it!" The little girl held tight to Jo's fingers, taking uneasy steps towards James, who knelt several feet away from her, holding out his arms. He watched in delight as the nine-month-old little girl made her way towards him. Eventually, Jo let go of her, and Shai stumbled into her grandfather's arms. James caught her, smothering her with kisses, that made her squeal in delight. Jo watched silent before going to the fridge and grabbing the ice tea. She poured herself a glass, taking a sip as her gaze slid to the laptop on the counter. She heard the_ Ping!_ before going to it and clicking. An image appeared, and she let out a squeal. "Ricco!"

Suddenly, James and Shai, Davie and Luca were gathered around her; Ricco smiled at all of them, waving to his niece, who reached out for him. "Look, Shai! Uncle Ricco! Say hi! Say 'Hi, Uncle Ricco!'" Jo said, taking her daughter and pointing to the screen.

"Josie, she's gotten so big. She keeping you on your toes?" Jo nodded.

"Yeah, especially now that she's walking."

"Walking? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"No. A little unsteady, and does better with help, but still. Want to see?"

"Absolutely!" Jo laughed softly, taking her daughter and setting the girl on her feet and nodding to her dad.

"Want to walk to Grandpa, Shai?" She asked. Ricco, from his base in Iraq, watched as his niece moved towards her grandfather on wobbly legs. Eventually, Jo let go, and he couldn't help laughing as the girl tumbled into James's arms.

"She's beautiful, Jo. I can't believe I'm missing this." Ricco said, as his baby sister returned to the computer.

"You didn't miss it, Ric. She'll remember this. And we'll all tell her about it."

"I know you're right. I just..."

"Mama." Jo's head snapped up, and she turned. Shai was reaching out for her. "Mama." Once Jo picked her jaw up off the ground, she turned back to her brother.

"Did you-"

"I heard. Congrats, Josie. You were her first word." Jo didn't respond, instead, she went to her dad, scooping her daughter into her arms, planting kiss after kiss on the little girl's cheeks.

"Keep her safe, J-" Jo looked up; she didn't see her brother.

"Ricco?" All she could see, was a bloodstain on the back wall, a stain she was pretty sure wasn't there earlier. "Ricco? _Ricco! Dad! Something's wrong with Ricco!"_

* * *

This was not how she wanted to spend her morning- trekking through Arlington National Cemetery in full military dress, Shai in her arms; walking through Section Sixty-One, passing stone upon stone, seeing the names of people she knew, that she'd attended the Point with, fought with. Her dad and two older brothers- also in military dress- followed, silent. When they finally made it to the plot, they all took their seats; Luca took Shai into his arms, letting her play with the cufflinks on his jacket.

She didn't listen to the service. She'd heard it all before. Instead, she thought back on the last time she'd seen Ricco- alive and well in Iraq. That had been four weeks ago. They'd recieved his body four days earlier, and now, were there to say goodbye. The stones of Arlington glistened in the sun. She stood among the others of her patrol, in full dress uniform, gun at the ready. She hated funerals; attended only because she had to. She watched, waited for her cue, and then finally moved forward, taking an end of the flag draped over the coffin. In the calculated, familiar steps she knew by heart, she helped fold the flag, and then took it, accepting the black velvet case with the Bronze Star inside. Her own medal- her Purple Heart- hung on her jacket, a sign to all that she- like Ricco and Davie and Luca- was a hero.

Even if she didn't think she was.

Taking a deep breath, she walked forward, stopped in front the Colonel, and held out the flag and medal. Her father looked up at her, tears in his eyes, but he took the offerings, holding them to his chest as he watched his daughter return to her position. When the funeral ended, the gun salute over, she went to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her, burying his face in her shoulder and letting his tears fall. The two broke apart when she felt someone tug on her pants leg. She looked down.

"Mommy?"

She knelt, scooping Shai out of Luca's lap and holding her close. She pressed a kiss to Shai's cheek. For some reason, this whole day felt oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. After a moment, she carried the girl to the coffin, kneeling beside it. "Tell Uncle Ricco bye-bye. Say... say 'Bye-Bye Uncle Ricco.'" The little girl waved a hand, reaching out for the smooth wood. "We'll see you soon." Jo whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I promise, Ricco. I'll bring her here to visit." Then, she looked down at Shai. "Can you give Uncle Ricco a kiss for me?" The little girl leaned over, pressing a sloppy kiss to the smooth wood, before Jo stood, leaning over and doing the same. "We love you, Ricco."

When they all returned home, Jo took Shai upstairs and put her down for a nap. When she came downstairs, dressed in a pair of ratty jeans, a tank and a sweater, she made herself a cup of tea and settled on the sofa with a book, but ended up reading the same page over and over. Eventually, her emotionally exhausted mind gave into the haze of sleep.

The doorbell sounding through the house woke her an hour later. She sat up, shaking, escaping the memory she'd been trapped in. After several minutes, she managed to get up and make her way to the door. Her father and brothers were nowhere to be seen, but she found the note, telling her that they'd taken Shai to the park. When she reached the door and pulled it open, she found herself staring into three pairs of eyes- a middle aged man with dark hair in a leather jacket, an older man in a police uniform, and an older woman in a business suit. "Yes? Can I_ help_ you?" She asked, slumping against the doorframe. They looked like they were from the government, and the_ last_ thing she wanted to do was talk about her brother's death when they'd just buried him.

"Is this the Lupo residence?" The older man asked.

"Yes, but my dad is out. You'll have to come back later. Now, if you'll excuse me, we just buried my brother, and I'd really rather not discuss it-" She started closing the door.

"Are you Josefina Lupo?" The woman's voice stopped her and she closed her eyes briefly, swallowing, her back to them.

_I'm going to regret this._ "Yes, I'm Josefina Lupo. And you are?" She turned back to them.

"I'm Allison Blake, Department of Defense. This is Major William Cobb, Army Intelligence, and Samuel Lovejoy, Recruit for Eureka."

"Eur_eka_?"

"Yes. We wanted to talk to you, Ms. Lu-"

"Sergeant." Jo cut her off, crossing her arms over her chest. If they were from the government, then they were going to know that they were dealing with an Army sergeant- okay, honorably discharged former Army sergeant, but still.

"Sergeant Lupo. We wanted to talk to you about coming to Eureka." The woman corrected.

"Again with Eureka. Would you_ please_ just tell me why you're really here?"

"May we come in?" Lovejoy asked. After a moment, Jo sighed and stepped aside, allowing them entrance. Once they'd all settled in the living room, Jo asked,

"Why are you looking at me? Why not go to someone else for your Eureka?" Allison sighed, but Cobb spoke up.

"William told me about your bravery during the ambush in Afghanistan-" He started. Jo got up, taking the phone off the hook as it started to ring before going to the kitchen counter and pouring tea. All three watched the young woman, saw how she walked with a very slight limp. "And... ah... how you were... wounded in that same ambush..."

She stopped pouring tea, and turned to look at him. "William? You mean Major Shaw?" Cobb nodded.

"Yes."

"How- never mind." Jo said, answering her own question. She took a seat, favoring her left side. All the physical therapy in the_ world_ couldn't vanquish the phantom pains. "Tell me again why you're here."

"We want to recruit you to come work in Eureka." Blake said.

"Work? Like... _work_ work? Like... _out of the Army_... no."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am... not smart enough." She didn't know_ what_ had possessed her to say it, but once it was out in the air, she couldn't take it back.

"You're plenty smart. And you're Army trained. We need more like you." Lovejoy said. Jo bit her lip.

"It'll give you a fresh start. A new life. Isn't that what you want?" Cobb asked. "To make the nightmares stop? To be able to go to bed and not wake up every night in a cold sweat?" She dug her teeth into her lower lip. He could tell, he was getting to her, and he softened his tone. He was dealing with a fellow vet, and one who was barely a child, at that. A moment passed, before he reached out, taking her hand. "I've gone through it, too. I know what it's like, what you're going through, Jo. If you come to Eureka, it can help you."

She was torn. A big part of her wanted to go, but an equally big part wanted to stay. And then there was Shai-

After several minutes of internal struggle, she looked up at them,

"If I decide to come to Eureka- _if_-" She looked at each in turn, making sure they were listening. "There's... one... small... catch." The three looked at each other, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

"Shaw... never said anything about you having a daughter." Lovejoy said.

"I didn't have her. I adopted her. My patrol found her in Afghanistan- abandoned on the side of the road. I took her in and... couldn't leave her. I just signed the adoption papers. She's officially mine."

"And you're... only nineteen." Allison whispered; Jo nodded curtly, glancing at the door. The three noticed how exhausted she appeared. Her hair ws pulled back in a messy ponytail, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked worn out and run down. Obviously her brother's death had affected her deeply. Allison watched the girl closely; she knew what it was like, motherhood. She had her son-

"What's her-" She started.

"Mommy!" Everyone looked up, to see three men enter, one of them holding a little girl. The child reached out for Jo, who got up, going to them and taking the child.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun at the park with Grandpa and Uncle Davie and Uncle Luca?" The girl nodded, snuggling into her mother's arms.

"Josie, who's this?" James asked, following her into the living room. Jo glanced at the three before saying,

"Agent Blake, Mr. Lovejoy and Major-"

"William Cobb. Good to see you again." James said, going to the three. Cobb got up, going to James.

"I_ thought_ Lupo sounded familiar. It's good to see you again, James!" Jo and her brothers watched the two men embrace before Davie asked,

"How... do you know my dad?"

"We served together in Desert Storm." Cobb said, returning to his seat. After a moment, James went to the kitchen, pouring four cups of coffee.

"What brings you here, William?" He asked, taking a seat next to his daughter.

"Shaw told them about me." Jo said, looking at her father, as Shai snuggled into her chest. "He... wants me to... go to Eureka. I told them that... I can't go without Shai. I won't leave her here. I know you would all take care of her, but I'm her mother. If _I_ go to Eureka,_ Shai_ goes to Eureka." She turned to the three. "Understood? I go and my daughter goes with me."

The three shared a glance, before Allison said, "All right. You and... Shaya..."

"_Shai_. Shai Grace." Jo said, looking down at the little girl, who reached up for her mother's nose. Jo pressed a kiss to the girl's pudgy hand, before shifting her to her other side.

"You and Shai." Allison said, pulling out a stack of paperwork. "Here's your standard confidentiallity agreement, saying that if you tell anyone from here on out-"

"You'll have to kill me. I know the drill." Jo replied, taking the paperwork and quickly signing. She glanced at her daughter, who looked up at her, a smile on her face. "What about Shai?"

"She's just a baby, we won't worry about her signing anything." Allison said, but Shai grabbed the pen out of her mom's hand and wrote a squiggily line, until Jo managed to wrest the pen out of her grasp. Then, Jo handed the papers back and Allison looked them over. "Well, it looks like Shai agrees."

"Sorry about that." Jo said, glancing down at her daughter. Allison chuckled.

"It's okay." Then, she turned to Lovejoy. "How much do you want for her?" Jo looked from Allison to Lovejoy and back.

"What is this? Did you put a_ bounty_ on my head?" She cried, standing, Shai in her arms.

"Lovejoy is a-"

"I find new members of Eureka's family. There's a small price to be paid for each new family member- or members- I bring in." He said, getting up and going to Jo, holding out her paperwork. Jo shifted her onto her hip, and scanned through the papers.

_"Fo... Forty-five thousand!"_ Jo cried, looking up at him. _"For me?"_ Lovejoy nodded, reaching out to tickle Shai as she buried her face in Jo's shoulder.

"Shaw told us what you'd done in Afghanistan. How you protected this little girl, and your troops during that ambush." Lovejoy said. "How you were wounded in that same ambush, and were awarded the Purple Heart for it."

Jo looked down at her daughter, shifting her; Allison saw her wince slightly as she settled the girl on her hip. Jo turned to meet her father's eyes. "Jo, we want only the best at Eureka. You _are_ the best." Allison told her. The teen glanced down at her daughter, pressing a kiss to her head. After a moment, Allison reached out, laying a hand on Jo's arm. "Take your time." She moved to go.

Jo looked down at Shai; the baby stared up at her, with wide brown eyes. Moments passed, as she weighed the options, listed the pros and cons. It would give her a steady job, a community, a new life. It would give her and Shai some stability, a home.

But it would also take her from her dad, her brothers.

She glanced down at Shai. She needed to make a life for Shai, give her a stable home and lots of love and a community. She bit her lip, glancing at her dad. "Wait!" Allison and the others stopped, as Jo turned towards them. "I'll do it." She looked down at Shai. "We'll do it. We'll move to Eureka."

"Are you sure, Josie?" Luca asked. Jo turned to him.

"I have to do what's best for Shai, Luc. Maybe this move will be what's best for my baby girl." She looked down at Shai, who watched her. "I made her a promise that I'd look out for her. That I'd make the best for her. I promised. I can't break it."

* * *

"You give us a call when you get there, so we know you got in all right. Okay?"

"I will, Dad. I promise." James wrapped her in his arms, rubbing her back.

"I love you, Jo."

"I love you too, Dad." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Peanut." He pulled away to look into her eyes. "You take good care of our little Shai. I expect to see you both here for Christmas!"

"We'll be here, Dad. Wouldn't miss it for the world." She turned to her brothers- Luca cuddled Shai close, making funny faces and giving her kisses. She turned to Davie.

"I already told Shai goodbye." He said, shrugging. Hands in his pockets, he watched his baby sister, before going to her and hugging her close. "Watch out for Shai, Josie."

"I will, Davie." When they pulled apart, she went to Luca, who handed the little girl to her.

"Take care of our little niece, Jo." She nodded, wrapping her arms tight around Luca's neck.

"I promise." He held her close; this would be the last time they would see each other- for the next few years at least. "Be safe."

"I will. You too." She nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Out of all her brothers, Jo was closest to Luca- in not only age, but temperment. That's why they got along so well.

"Jo? Are you ready?" She turned to Allison, who stood waiting with Lovejoy for her. The teen nodded. By the time the plane took off and was halfway across the United States, Shai had fallen asleep in Jo's arms, cuddled against her chest. Jo watched the plains of North Dakota and the towns of Montana pass by beneath her, lost in thought. "You nervous?" She turned, Allison had taken a seat beside her, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks." Jo whispered, taking the cup. "A little. I... I worry about how Shai's going to take it. Being in a new place."

"As long as she has you, she'll be fine." Jo nodded.

"I hope so." The women settled in silence for several minutes, before Allison spoke up again.

"I know what it's like. Raising a child on your own." Jo looked up at her. "I have a son. Kevin. He's autistic." Jo nodded, silent.

"How old?" Allison shrugged.

"Three."

"I bet he's sweet." She said, laying her head back against the seat. Allison nodded, startled. She'd expected Jo to ask the typical questions- What was it like, raising an autistic child? Was it hard? How did other kids react? Instead, Jo just sat silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah, he is. He's a real sweetheart." The two women fell into silence for several minutes, before the exhaustion from the last few days and the long flight finally put Jo to sleep. Allison sat beside the teen, watching the young woman, her daughter curled into her arms. It gave Allison time to think, and wonder about the newest members of Eureka. She knew that Jo and her patrol had found the little girl in Afghanistan, but why had she decided to keep the baby instead of handing her over to the authorities? Was it just because she was a soldier and the baby was innocent, or was there a deeper reason? Allison had noticed that Jo appeared to have been raised by men- if her father and brothers were any indictation. She hadn't seen a single photograph or anything, really, that indicated there was another female in the house besides Jo and Shai.

No mother to speak of.

No wonder Jo had gone into the military- she'd been influenced by her father and brothers, and had obviously abandoned whatever interest she'd had as a little girl, for a life of war and Army ranks. Allison couldn't help wondering what had driven the young woman to say yes to this offer- besides providing a better life for her child. Maybe the chance to branch out on her own and live her own life?

"How're they doing?" Allison turned, looking up at Lovejoy.

"Good. Sound asleep, they're both exhausted. We'll get them settled once we reach Eureka. Do you really think she'll like it here? Do you really think she'll like her new position?"

Allison turned back to glance at the pair sleeping soundly beside her as Lovejoy spoke up. "I think she will. And Cobb's taken a shining to her and that little girl. And she's a stickler for the rules and has a love of guns. She'll be fine."

Once the plane landed, Allison and Lovejoy woke a sleeping Jo and helped her and Shai off; Lovejoy took a sleepy Shai into his arms, as Allison wrapped an arm around Jo and helped guide her out of the plane to a waiting car. Once the four were inside, Allison took them through downtown, past the bustling Cafe, the Tesla School and the small shops that made up downtown. Jo watched the people as Shai slept peacefully at her side. "Um, Allison?" The woman glanced back at Jo. "Can we... stop and get something to eat? I don't think we'll have everything ready and set up when we get to our new place, and... I'd like to have at least something that constitutes as dinner ready for Shai when she wakes up." The woman nodded.

"Sure thing, Jo." They pulled into a parking place in front of Cafe Diem and the four got out.

"Mommy?" Jo glanced down at her daughter.

"We'll be home soon, we're just gonna stop and get something to eat, okay, sweetie?" The girl nodded, blinking the sleep from her eyes. They entered the cafe, and instantly, all eyes turned to Jo. Conversation stopped, before erupting in hushed whispers.

_"... she must be new..."_

_"... look at that adorable little girl!"_

_"... I've never seen her before..."_

_"...Do you think they were recruited?..." _

_"... is the little girl really hers?..."_

Taking a deep breath, Jo squared her shoulders. Allison ignored the whispers, going to the counter, pulling Jo with her. "Hi Vincent." A big burly man came bustling over to Allison.

"What can I get for you, Allison?" His eyes landed on Jo and Shai, who was now wide awake. "And who are these two?" He reached over to tickled Shai's chin, and the little girl buried her face in Jo's shoulder, preferring to stay close to someone she knew.

"This is Jo Lupo and her daughter, Shai. Jo's our new deputy." Jo turned to look at her.

"Deputy?" Allison nodded.

"Yes, you'll be working with Cobb."

Jo thought a moment, "Huh."

"Daughter?" Vincent glanced down at Jo's flat stomach before turning his eyes to her empty hand. "Oh _honey_, did he-" He glanced at Shai. "And then run? If so, you're better off without him. How old is she?"

"Oh, _no! _Not like that." Jo said, finally catching on to what Vincent was implying. "I... I adopted her. Found her in Afghanistan while on patrol, and brought her back to the states when I returned. We just finalized the adoption little over a month ago. And she's nine and a half-months, nearly ten." Jo said, looking down at her daughter.

Vincent nodded.

"We were wondering if you could fix something for Jo and Shai, just until she gets settled." Allison said. The man nodded.

"Oh of course." He rushed back into the kitchen area and returned several minutes later with a couple bags. "Here you go. I made enough for four days."

"Thank you." Jo said, reaching into her pocket. "What do I owe-"

"Nothing, hon."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Everything here's free. Just enjoy." She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Vincent nodded. "You're welcome. And welcome to Eureka."


	6. Chapter 6

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

"We'll leave you alone to get settled, and see you tomorrow morning at the Sheriff's office to get you settled into your new job." Jo nodded.

"Thank you, Allison. But, um... what do I do with Shai?" She shifted her daughter to her other hip. The little girl wrapped an arm around her neck.

"You can take her to work. Cobb loves kids. Had three himself before they were killed in a car accident. And he's quite taken with Shai." Jo nodded. "I think everyone's taken with Shai."

"You aren't the first to realize it." Jo muttered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head.

"Now go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Once she was gone, Jo closed the door behind her and looked around. The house was small on the outside, but big on the inside- a beautiful, spacious kitchen and living room, a small dining room, a reading nook; upstairs, three rooms and a nice master bathroom. As she slowly wandered through, she found everything she and Shai would need, from clothes to furniture to food. Including a gun cabinet.

Her father had taught her how to shoot when she was six, and she'd saved up for years to buy her first gun. Since then, she'd formed quite a collection- all used, all locked up with safeties on, now that she had Shai to raise. She looked at each one, recalling a memory that was associated with each, before Shai shifted in her arms and Jo was forced to take her eyes away. "Hey little one. You must be tired. Let's get you to bed." She took her upstairs, put her to bed, and then lay down on her own bed, watching her daughter, before succumbing to sleep herself.

* * *

The next morning, Jo tucked her button-down into her pants, pulling her hair back into a tight bun. She stared at herself in the mirror, examining the outfit. Camel tan; it was reminicent of her Army fatigues. The deputy uniform Allison had given her the night before was a little big, and it drove Jo nuts, but didn't seem to bother Shai, who enjoyed playing with the buttons. Once she finished getting ready, she went into her room, where Shai sat on the floor, playing her toys.

"Hey little one. Come here." Jo held out her arms, and Shai walked over to her, wobbily, falling into her embrace. Jo wrapped her in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the little girl's head, before pushing her away and standing. Then, she knelt and scooped her daughter up. "I need to go to work and you're coming with me. Mommy starts her new job today."

They left, climbing into the sporty blue Subaru Jo'd recieved from her father as a present when she graduated from The Point. She hadn't gotten to drive it much, since she'd gone over to Afghanistan not long after graduation, but had had the car shipped to Eureka, figuring she'd be able to drive it a lot more now that she was out of the Army. Once the two were buckled in, Jo drove towards downtown, parking in front of the Sheriff's office. She walked into the office, Shai on her hip, with her head on Jo's shoulder. It was a normal police office, with a small holding cell in the back corner, near the bathroom. "Um... hello? Major Cobb?"

"Morning, Ms. Lupo." She turned, to see Cobb coming towards her, two cups of coffee in hand. He handed one to Jo, before beckoning her inside. "Your desk is over here. You're-"

"The deputy, I know." Jo replied, looking around. "Um... where do you want Shai?" Cobb set down his coffee and reached out for the little girl.

"Give her to me." He took the child, instantly cooing and making faces at her, as her pudgy hands reached up to play with his lips. "I had three kids of my own."

"I heard. Allison told me. Said they were... killed in a... car accident. I'm so sorry, Major." He nodded.

"It's okay. They didn't suffer. It was quick, painless." They stood in silence for several minutes, before, "So, how about we get you two settled in here?" Jo nodded, taking a seat at her desk. Although she didn't get to settle much, before the phone rang, and Cobb picked it up. "Hello..."

Jo glanced around, taking Shai back into her arms as Cobb grabbed a pad and paper and began writing. The place was small, a typical sheriff's office- or what Jo imagined was a typical sheriff's office in a typical small town. Sturdy wooden desks, a nice-sized holding cell, and... She leaned forward, noticing something beside the phone on her desk.

A button.

Something told her not to push it.

She leaned back in her chair, trying hard to ignore the button, but she leaned forward again.

_If I don't, Shai will eventually. _She pushed the button.

Suddenly, the wall behind her splintered apart, lights blared, and a line holding a HAZMAT suit slid towards her. The teen jumped at the noise, nearly losing her grip on her daughter. The baby started to cry, and Jo moved to sit down, missing her chair and ending up on her butt on the floor behind her desk, her daughter clutched to her. By then, Cobb had finally hung up with whoever he was talking too and turned.

"We have-" He stopped, seeing the chaos that had ensued. "Jo?"

"Down here." Slowly, Jo climbed to her feet, finally getting Shai to stop crying. Cobb sighed.

"You pushed the button, didn't you?" She nodded. A moment passed, before she shifted Shai to her hip, telling Cobb that she'd be over at Cafe Diem, and then come right back. He waved her away, telling her to take her time.

* * *

She collapsed on one of the stools at the counter, Shai in her arms. The little girl reached for the counter, and as soon as Vincent saw her, he came over, taking the baby from her mother and smothering her with kisses. "You're such a cutie,_ yes you are_!" Jo watched the older man with tired eyes. For such a burly, gruff stature, Vincent sure had a heart and soft spot for kids. "What can I get you, Deputy?" Vincent asked. Jo looked up at him.

"Um... just a coffee and a... you know what? Surprise me."

"Sure thing." He turned to go.

"Vincent, I need my daughter back!" But he was gone.

"Don't worry, Shai will be perfectly fine. Vincent is very protective of kids in the kitchen." She turned to see Allison take a seat beside her. "So, how was your first day?"

Jo sighed, puffing out her cheeks. "Well, I pushed a button that I'm _only_ supposed to push in case of emergency, I pissed off a Mr..._ Waznik_, and Cobb and I had to deal with... abducted cattle." Jo said, a look of disgust flashing across her face. "What kind of... _psychosis_ did I sign up for? What sort of crap town is this?" She cried, looking at Allison.

"Jo, you-"

"Vincent, I'm sorry, but can I get that to go?" Jo called, as he came back in and handed the little girl back to her mother. "Thank you." Then, she accepted the food with a sad smile and left, Allison rushing after her.

"Jo! Jo, look, I know you're frustrated-"

_"Frustrated?_ No, Allison, I'm not just frustrated, I'm _pissed_! I agreed to come here to give my daughter a better life, and instead, I bring her to a... a_ lunatic asylum_!" Jo cried, turning on Allison. "What kind of town is this anyway? _Abducted cattle? HAZMAT suits? Wormholes? This isn't a town, this is a fucking science fiction novel!_" Jo cried, going to her car. As she buckled Shai into her carseat and opened the driver's side door, Allison said,

"This isn't a science fiction novel, but it is real." Jo sighed, turning to look at the older woman. "Give me the keys, Jo. I want to show you something." Minutes passed, before Jo finally handed them over. "Get in the car, I'll drive." They drove through a forested area, eventually coming towards a broken bridge.

"Um... Allison, I think we're lost." The older woman shook her head.

"We're not lost." She said, gunning it as they drove towards the middle of the bridge. Jo grabbed the door handle in a desperate attempt to keep calm.

"Allison, stop!"

"Take a deep breath, Jo."

_"_How can I,_ when you're driving us off a bridge!"_

"Just relax."

_"Relax? How the hell am I supposed to relax, when you're bound and determined to kill us all?"_

This was ridiculous. She survived Afghanistan with horrible injuries, had managed to successfully adopt a newborn baby girl she'd found abandoned in that same country, had recieved the Purple Heart, gotten a job as a deputy, moved her daughter and herself clear across the country to this lunatic town, only to die from being driven off a bridge at nineteen by a Department of Defense liasion.

Ridiculous didn't even_ begin_ to describe it.

_"Allison, stop!" _But before she could register anything, they were crossing to the other side of the bridge. Jo found herself staring ahead instead of looking into the light, and turned around, to find the other side of the broken bridge being left behind. "How... wh..._ what the hell was that? What is this? Fucking Area Fifty-One or Cherynobel or Bikini Island or something?"_ Jo demanded, looking at Allison, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to get her heart rate to return to normal. Allison chuckled.

"Area Fifty-One _wishes_ they had our security." Jo stared at the woman like she'd lost her mind, before turning back to look at her daughter. Shai was asleep in the back, unaware of her mother's earlier panic attack. Once they passed through security detail and pulled into the parking lot, Allison let her out, and Jo hurriedly scooped Shai into her arms. "Come on. I have something to show you."

They entered the main building, and Allison handed her a lanyard pass, which she put on. Shai, who was slowly waking up, reached out and grasped the lanyard in her small hand. "Where are we?" Jo asked, looking around. They stood on the main rotunda, surrounded by hallways, and an office that looked out at everyone from several feet above. She could see a few maps, giving directions to particular sections such as 'Section One', 'Section Two', 'Section Three' and so on, and people in suits, security detail, or lab coats passed by them. The main sign that caught her eye was marked 'Section Five- High Security Clearance Required'.

"Welcome to Global Dynamics, Jo."

"Global What?"

"Global Dynamics. It's the facility where all our scientists work on world changing experiments, from... finding a cure for the common cold- which we have done, it's just too expensive to put out on the market- to building the next, biggest and best warfare weaponry."

"Like the Atomic Bomb." Jo muttered.

"Exactly. It was created by Einstein, endorsed by Truman, and-"

"So the stories were true?"

"Stories?" Allison turned to Jo, watching as the young woman shifted her daughter onto her other hip. Jo nodded.

"Yeah. My grandfather used to tell me about how Einstein wanted to... build this commmunity of sorts, where the best and brighest scientists of any generation could live and work. I always thought they were just_ stories_. Grandpa had helped create the Manhattan Project, so we all just assumed it was that 'mad scientist' quality that was talking."

"Your grandfather worked on the Manhattan Project?" Jo nodded.

"Yeah. With Oppenheimer and Feynman. I met both Richard Feynman and Emilio Segre when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't remember it much, because I was little, but Grandpa had pictures of me with them. We were told to call them Uncle Feynman and Uncle Segre." Jo chuckled a little at the memory. Allison thought a moment.

"See Jo, you belong here more than you realize."

* * *

Later that night, as Jo was putting Shai to bed, she thought back on Allison's words.

_"You belong here more than you realize."_

She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, and left the room, turning the baby monitor on on her way out. Once she'd made it downstairs and into the living room, she took a seat on the sofa after fixing herself a cup of hot tea. After a moment, she pulled an old photo album out of one of the boxes she'd neglected to unpack and opened it up, looking through it.

Images, memories frozen in time, of her parents on their wedding day, her brothers, birthday parties, graduations, family reunions. Jo's ballet recitals, the boys' games, Color Guard at The Point, Ricco's return from his first tour, her dad after returning home from Desert Storm, Jo's arms tight around his neck, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Visits to Abuela up in Bar Harbor, playdates with Gwen, Lan and Tam- her three best friends. Smiling, laughing, messes and disasters, all forever frozen within the frame of the camera, arranged in the photo album, a chronology of the Lupo family.

She flipped to the back of the album; images of her and Shai together began to appear. The first image, of her holding a newborn Shai in the military hospital, not long after her patrol found the little girl. Images of Shai and Jo's dad, Ricco smothering her with kisses, Luca and Davie making faces to get her to laugh... one image tugged at Jo's heart, bringing tears to her eyes. It was a photograph Jo'd taken not long before Ricco left on his final tour. He was laying on the sofa in the living room, Shai curled up on his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin, both sound asleep.

Jo wiped a couple tears off her cheeks. This was the last image of her brother, the one she chose to think of when she remembered Ricco- smiling, happy, protective of his family. A loving son, brother, uncle to his niece. A good soldier, a hero.

She turned to the last page of the album, it was a photograph of her and her brothers, taken on the day Ricco shipped out to Afghanistan. Jo was in the middle, her arms around Ricco and Luca, Davie held a squirmy Shai in his arms. They were standing in the waiting area near the terminal, one last minute photograph before Ricco boarded and left their lives forever. All four were grinning like the cat that'd eaten the canary, no doubt having collaborated on something that was going to get the four siblings into a whole mess of trouble, when Ricco returned.

Tears dripped onto the photograph, distorting their images as she thought back on that final conversation with her brother.

_"I think we should."_

_"And, how exactly is that going to happen without us getting caught, Ricco?"_

_He snorted. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Besides, plop Shai into Dad's lap, and he'll be so preoccupied, he won't notice what we're doing."_

_"We are not using my daughter to play distraction while we commit a minor felony!"_

_"Oh come on, Josie! One last prank before we all get shipped off to our respective bases isn't going to hurt anyone." Davie cut in, dropping into the seat beside her and snatching Shai out of her arms._ _The five-month-old squealed, reaching up and tugging on Davie's nose._

_"Besides, I don't think Dad will care much. It's not like the time we stole the car and went drag racing through lower Jersey." Luca added, handing Jo the coffee he'd gotten her. She screwed up her mouth. _

_"You all blamed that on me, remember?" _

_"And you took Dad's punishment like a man." Davie said, kissing Shai's chubby little hand. _

_"I was twelve! Besides, Ricco was nineteen, he should have known better!" _

_"But this is Ricco we're talking about, Josie. He always knows better." Luca said, smirking._

_"Besides, you're not twelve anymore, Josie. You have a little girl to raise, and she needs to be at least corrupted slightly by her uncles." Ricco said, taking the little girl from Davie and spinning her around in circles, holding one small hand as he danced with her. The baby gurgled, reaching for his dog tags, and Ricco took the necklace off, curling the little girl's hand around the lightweight metal. _

_"She's gonna be a girly-girl, Josie." Davie said, shaking his head. "That's a damn shame. She'd be a wonderful sniper when she grows up. We'll have to knock those silly fairy princess fantasies right out of her. And soon." Jo rolled her eyes._

_"I agree. Although, if she wants to dance, she has my full permission." Luca chuckled softly as Davie rolled his eyes. _

_"Not everyone in this family has to be a sniper or a Colonel or a pilot or a Naval Captain or a General." Ricco said, continuing to dance with Shai. "This family's going to be wiped out if we don't have someone to take on a job that doesn't involve the military." For a_ _moment, they saw a hint of sadness flash across his face, as though he knew. _

_"But Shai isn't even mine. Not by birth, anyway." Jo said._

_"Doesn't matter, Josie." Ricco replied, dipping the little girl. "She's a Lupo, and a Lupo she'll remain." _

_"And as a Lupo, how about we get one last picture of Shai with her mommy and her uncles before Uncle Ricco leaves for Afghan?" The siblings looked up to see James make their way towards them. "Come on, all of you! All three of you, up! Up!" _

_They did as told, getting up and going to the nearest empty area they could find. Davie snatched Shai from Ricco's arms, and Jo wrapped an arm around first Luca's neck, and then Ricco's pulling them towards her._

_"So, do you think we should start planning now? Or wait until you get back, Ric?" He glanced at her, a familiar smirk on his face. _

_"You could always start planning, and then I could add the finishing touches when I get back." He replied, glancing at his younger brothers. _

_"Hey!" They all turned their dark eyes to James. "Stop talking and smile!" _

_The siblings glanced at each other, before giving their dad those familiar, mischevious smiles._

She chuckled softly as the memory faded. She didn't remember what they'd planned, but it didn't matter much now.

Ricco was gone.

The mastermind, the leader, the head prankster, the Colonel...

Taking a deep breath, she dug into the box, her fingers curling around something. She pulled it out, staring at Ricco's dog tags.


	7. Chapter 7

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

"Mommy!"

Jo looked up, to see Shai rush towards her. She knelt down, scooping her up into her arms and smothering her with kisses. "There's my little birthday girl!" She said, pulling away to look at her daughter, who giggled. "Are you ready to go to Cafe Diem? Vincent said he had a special surprise for you." The little girl nodded, and Jo grabbed her car keys, locking the door behind her before heading to the car.

As she pulled into her parking place at the Sheriff's office and got out, scooping Shai into her arms, she couldn't help wondering where the last year had gone. It didn't seem possible, that a year ago, Jo had been in Afghanistan, at eighteen-years-old, fighting a war that she realized, she no longer believed in. Sure, she supported the troops- many were friends and family- but since being honorably discharged from the Army, and moving to Eureka, she'd realized that that was _all_ she supported.

The troops.

Not the war.

War had cost her her grandfather- killed in Desert Storm in one final tour, when she was little girl. War had cost her Jadie, and Tam, and Gwen and Lan- the last three in various places around the world. Gwen was stuck on a boat in the middle of God knew where, Tam down in Mexico, and Lan clear across the map in Germany; their letters were few and far between, with little good news to speak of. War had killed Marks, killed several of her friends, had wounded her so badly, she'd been discharged. War had taken Ricco from her and her family.

But war had also given her Shai, and for that small miracle, she was eternally grateful.

As she made her way into Cafe Diem, she saw Vincent come over, her normal cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning Deputy." She nodded to him and took a seat at the counter. "And good morning to you, princess." He said, leaning close to Shai and making faces. The baby giggled, reaching out and yanking on his hair.

"Shai, no." Jo chided gently, reaching out to untangle her daughter's hand from his hair.

"Oh it's okay, Jo." Vincent replied. He pulled something out of his apron pocket and set it on the counter. Jo glanced at it, before looking at Shai.

"Look, Shai-Shai." She said, using her personal pet name for her daughter. She pointed to the gift. "Vincent gave you a birthday present." The baby turned her dark eyes to the small box wrapped in birthday teddy bear wrapping paper with the pink bow on top, and then reached out, yanking on the bow. Jo let her daughter attack the box, ripping at the paper and sticking the bow in her mouth to the amusement of the staff and patrons. "No, sweetheart, you'll choke." Jo said gently, taking the bow out of her daughter's mouth and setting it aside. As the baby began to fuss, Jo picked up the box. "Let's see what Vincent got you." She removed the lid and tipped the box over.

A small, decorated name tag tumbled into her hand. Jo stared at it curiously for a moment, silently mouthing the words before it clicked. "Oh! It took me a moment!" She turned to Shai, showing her the tag. "Look little one, Vincent gave you a name tag, with the words 'Head Chef.' Isn't that sweet?"

"She is our head chef. Whenever she wants in the kitchen, she's welcome. She has full run of the kitchen, from now until she leaves for college, and even then." Vincent said, smiling at the little girl.

"Thank you, Vincent. I'll make sure she knows that when she's older." Jo said, pinning the tag to her daughter's dress. The little girl reached out for Vincent, and he gratefully snatched her up, turning to go back to the kitchen.

"I think she wants to start her duties now." He said, and Jo chuckled, sipping her coffee.

"Hey Vince, would you mind watching Shai for the next couple hours or so? I'll come get her for lunch. Sorry to spring this on you-"

"Oh it's no problem." He said, coming back to Jo and setting a cupcake on the counter. Vincent sat Shai on the counter, near her mom. "That's all for you, little Head Chef. Enjoy." The baby didn't need to be told twice; she reached out, grabbing fistfuls of cupcake and taking bites, offering some to everyone there. Vincent gently declined, and she turned to Jo, holding out her hand. Jo gave her daughter a small smile, taking the cake, licking the frosting off her small pudgy fingers with kisses, before pulling her close and kissing her neck. The baby laughed, and Jo was certain she heard cameras go off, but didn't bother to look up; she was too invested in making her daughter smile. When she finally pulled away, she had pink frosting on her nose, and Shai had been devoured, covered with kisses. She reached out a hand and grabbed her mother's nose, pulling the frosting off and eating it.

This was the scene that greeted Allison Blake as she entered Cafe Diem.

The Deputy sitting at the counter, her little girl in her lap, eating the frosting that was on her mother's nose.

"Well, someone's having fun." Jo turned, giving Allison a small smile.

"Hey Allison. Shai was just sharing her birthday cupcake with me." Jo said, turning back to her daughter. "Weren't you, Shai-Shai?" She pretended to devour the little girl again, to the delight of everyone there.

"I_ heard_ someone was having a birthday." Allison said, pulling her present out from behind her back and setting it on the counter. "So I got her this."

Jo glanced at it, letting Shai go after the gift. "Thank you, Allison, but you didn't have to."

"Nonsense. It's her first birthday. Besides, she enjoys opening the presents." Jo glanced at her daughter, chuckling.

"Yeah." She turned back when Shai held the gift out to her. "What did Auntie Allison get you? A coloring book, look Shai! And crayons! You're going to have fun with this." Jo didn't notice the startled look on Allison's face, but the woman recovered quickly.

"When she finishes coloring the pictures, they become holigrams."

"Thank you, Allison." Jo said, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Tell Auntie Allison thank you. Say 'Thank you, Auntie Allison.'" The baby reached out for her, said something unintelligible, and Allison took her, settling the little girl on her lap.

"You're quite welcome, Shai." Allison said, pressing a kiss to the little girl's hair. "And thank you, Jo."

"For what?" The young deputy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"For making me her aunt." Jo shrugged.

"You've been there for us for the last year. You're the closest thing to an aunt that Shai has. It's only fitting." Allison gave her a small smile, reaching over and squeezing her hand. Hours later, she sat at the kitchen table, Shai on her lap, the webam on.

"Happy birthday, Shai!"

"Look! Shai-Shai, look! There's Uncle Davie and Uncle Luca and Grandpa!" Jo pointed to the three men on the screen, and waved, the baby copied her gesture, reaching out for her uncles.

"She's gotten so big, Sis." Davie said.

"When are you going to bring that beautiful little girl back to Jersey to visit? I miss having my granddaughter here." James said, as the baby squealed, kicking her feet.

"We'll be home for Christmas, Dad. I promise."

"You better be, Peanut. I have a little girl to spoil. And I'll have a grandson to spoil by then to. So you and Davie both better be there."

"Of course we'll-" Jo stopped, running over her dad's words again. "A... a grandson... Davie are you... you and Jazzie..." He nodded, blushing.

"Due in November." He replied.

"Oh, Davie, congratulations!" Jo cried, settling Shai back on her lap after the little girl's third attempt to take the laptop off the coffee table.

"Thanks. So... how was the little princess's birthday?" Jo shrugged.

"We had a nice, quiet celebration at Cafe Diem. Of course, Shai loved all the presents. But... I think she's getting tired." Jo said, noticing the yawn. "I think I'll put her to bed."

"Sounds like a plan. She needs her energy, especially if she's going to keep you on your toes, Jo." Luca said. Jo rolled her eyes, but yawned as well. "And maybe you'd better get to bed too. She takes a lot out of you."

Jo chuckled. "Something you'll discover soon, Davie." She nodded at her other brother. He chuckled.

"Hey, at least you didn't go through the childbirth."

"But we love her just the same and wouldn't have her any other way." James pointed out. Jo gave her family a small smile before getting up. "We're all glad you found her, Jo. We couldn't imagine our lives without her."

"Neither could I." She said, glancing down at the little girl in her arms. "Good night. I love you guys."

They chorused the same sentiments, before turning off the webcams. Jo shut off her laptop, and headed up stairs, changing Shai into a pair of pajamas and settling her into her bed. She'd had a bed brought in to replace the crib, and now, she sat on the edge, watching her daughter sleep. "Happy Birthday, little one. I love you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's dark hair before getting up and going to her own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

**A/N: I've added in Callistar's relationship with Jo, because I went and rewatched _Right as Raynes_, and decided that I wanted to know more than what was just suggested.**

"But that doesn't mean-" Allison rolled her eyes as she and Jo made their way to one of the tables outside Cafe Diem. The young deputy had her child balanced on her hip, a cup of coffee in her other hand. Once they made it to the table, she set the little girl down and took a seat, pulling the child onto her lap.

"All I'm saying, is that if Stark loosened up a little, it wouldn't _kill_ him." Jo said, wrapping her arms around her child. Allison rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.

"That's the thing, Jo, Nathan isn't the type to-" She stopped when she realized Jo's gaze was on something other than her. "What are you looking at?" Minutes passed, before Jo shook her head and turned back to Allison.

"Nothing." She sipped her coffee, and glanced quickly over Allison's shoulder. Sighing, the older woman turned to see what Jo was staring at. Her brow furrowed briefly, but as the person got closer, she understood why Jo was staring.

He was young, maybe a year or two older than Jo herself, dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, with a jacket. A duffelbag was slung over his shoulder, and straight, sandy hair fell into his blue eyes. Allison even had to admit that he was cute, and as she glanced back at Jo, she knew that the young mother had to agree. When she looked back, the younger man stood in front of their table, his eyes on Jo.

"Yes?" Jo straightened, her arms tightening around Shai. He studied her, his eyes landing on the badge on her chest. "Can I help you?"

"You're the deputy?" She nodded.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Callistar Raynes. I'm... Dr. Stark's assistant." Allison's eyes widened, and she glanced at Jo.

"I... didn't know Nathan had an assistant." Allison stammered. Jo just shook her head. Shai whimpered, tired, and Callistar's eyes went to the child.

"Who's this?" The two women glanced down at the child, who snuggled closer to Jo. A moment passed, before Jo said,

"This is my daughter, Shai." He nodded.

"She's very pretty. Like you." A blush crept into Jo's cheeks, and she whispered a soft thank you. He nodded, and then excused himself, heading into Cafe Diem. Jo and Allison watched him go.

"Did you know Stark had an assistant?" Jo asked, turning back to the older woman. Allison shook her head.

"No. You?" Jo returned the gesture, turning her gaze back to the cafe. Eventually, they continued their conversation, but the preoccupation the young man's presence had caused was evident. After starting and dropping the same conversation twice, Shai tugged on Jo's shirt.

"Mommy,_ tired_." Her mother's dark eyes turned towards her.

"Tired, baby?" Shai nodded. "Okay. Let's go pick up dinner and then go home. Tell Kevin hi for me." She stood, going to Allison and dropping a kiss to her cheek, before heading into the cafe. "Hey Vince, can I get my usual- to go." She asked, shifting Shai onto her other hip and leaning against the counter.

"One Jo and Shai special coming up!" Jo thanked him, before taking a seat and shifting her daughter onto her lap.

"How old is she?" Her head snapped up; Callistar stood in front of her.

"Oh, um... just turned a year on Founder's Day." She said, as Shai laid her head on her chest. The girl's eyes were slowly starting to close, and Jo reached up, running a hand reflexively through her child's hair. She looked around, before asking, "So... how long have you been in Eureka?"

He shrugged. "Just got here, actually." Jo nodded.

"You drive?" He stared at her, confused.

"Why would I drive?"

"So... you walked here?" He nodded. "Why?"

"I don't mind walking. It gives me time to think." She nodded again, as Vincent came out with the food.

"Here you go, Jo." She glanced up.

"Thanks, Vincent." Then she got up, grabbing the carton as she shifted Shai onto her hip. She turned to go, and lost her grip on her sleepy child- he reached out to help her. "Thanks." He nodded to her.

"Welcome. Um... do you... would you... maybe like to... go out for coffee tomorrow?" Jo started, turning back from the door. She adjusted her hold on her daughter, eyes wide.

"Coffee? Um..." Instantly, her gaze went to Shai.

"Your little girl can come too." Hearing that took a huge weight off her chest, and she relaxed. A smile began on her face, and she nodded.

"Sure. I'd like that."

They met for coffee the next afternoon, and not long after, started dating. Allison watched from a safe distance away as Jo and Callistar got close. And she worried. She worried about what would happen if he broke up with her, or if she broke up with him; if things got really serious, or he decided that a woman with a child wasn't worth it. She confronted Nathan, who said that Callistar was qualified for the job, and that she should leave them alone. He didn't tell her that he too, was keeping a close eye on the young couple, but for an entirely different reason.

They dated for two years- the longest relationship Jo'd ever had- and for once, she finally admitted that she thought she was falling in love. Daydreams of wedding bells and family Christmas cards invaded her waking moments, and she even went so far as to doodle on the ticket pads she had in her desk at her office. Allison and Stark became more and more worried, but said nothing, both waiting for- and not wanting- the right moment to pop Jo's perfect, happy bubble.

* * *

Callister was exceedingly acceptive of Shai- a fact that constantly caught Jo by surprise. "You can quit worrying. Everything's fine. Callister and I are doing good."

Even if_ certain_ people weren't as acceptive of him.

"I just worry, Jo. Can't I?"

Namely- Allison.

"Yes, you can worry, just don't voice it, please." Allison opened her mouth. "Please." The older woman rolled her eyes.

"I just-"

"Allison, I'm_ not_ your child." She could tell that her words stung; a small part of her wanted to take them back, but the more rational side of her argued that Allison needed to hear it. A moment passed, before Jo reached out and laid a hand over her friend's. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh. I know you're just looking out for Shai and I."

"It's okay Jo. I should know my boundaries, but sometimes I forget." The two women settled into comfortable silence, before Shai rushed over to them, dark pigtails flying. The child climbed onto Jo's lap, leaning back against her mom, holding tight to a stuffed animal. Jo instinctively wrapped her arms around her child, pressing a kiss to her hair. "How's work?" Allison took a sip of her coffee. Jo shrugged, breaking a small part of her cookie off and handing it to her daughter. The child took it, sticking it in her mouth as she glanced up at her mom. She reached for the cookie and broke a piece off, sucking on it before holding it up for Jo. Her mother gave her a confused look, before scoffing gently and opening her mouth. Shai squealed in delight, and Jo rolled her eyes. Allison chuckled.

"The usual. Cobb and I got a call to the Bakers." She swallowed. "All I know, is that it involved helium, radon and pig's feet. That's all. I don't know what they were doing with it or why they had it, and I _don't wanna know_." Jo said, holding up her hands. Allison laughed.

"The Bakers are... definately some of Eureka's most... _unique_ individuals." Jo nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh definately."

They settled into comfortable silence for several minutes, before Shai reached out for someone. Both women turned; Callister stood next to the table. He was smiling at Shai, and reached out to scoop the child out of her mom's lap. "Hey Shai." He tickled the child, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jo's lips. "Hey Jo." She smiled softly at him; Allison watched with guarded silence as the two shared soft greetings. Eventually, Jo's cell rang, and she grabbed it offf the table.

"Lupo." She glanced at Allison; a sigh escaped her lips. "What?... okay, I'll be right there..." She ended the call, rolling her eyes and climbing to her feet. "Can you watch Shai for a while? I need to go help Cobb before he has a heartattack- he's frantic over... something, but won't say what." Allison chuckled softly.

"Sure Jo. I'll watch Shai. We'll have fun, won't we, sweetie?" The baby turned, reaching for Jo, who took her. She held her child close, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Mommy has to go back to work, but I'll be back soon. I promise. Be good, okay, Shai-Shai?" Her daughter puckered her lips, and Jo laughed, kissing her. Then, she quickly kissed Callistar, promising to see him for dinner, before rushing off to her car. Once she was gone, Callistar took her vacated seat, and settled Shai on his lap.

"Are you good to her- to them?" Callistar stared at her, as Shai played with the crayons Allison laid out for her. Eventually, he said,

"Of course I'm good to them. Why wouldn't I be?" Allison didn't know how to respond, but even if she had, she wouldn't be able to hear herself, for the sound of the sirens on Cobb and Jo's vehicles screaming as they rushed by. Suddenly, everyone was standing on the sidewalk, watching the two cars fly by- it was an uncommon sight to see the sheriff and his deputy using their police sirens. Something must be exceedingly wrong.

Half an hour later, Allison and Callister rushed into the lab, only to find Jo and Cobb conversing softly amid the burned ruins of what had been Stark's lab. Jo, catching sight of them out of the corner of her eye, rushed towards them, taking Shai from Callister and holding her close. Allison was the first to speak. "What happened?"

Cobb sighed. "Someone set fire to Stark's lab. Tried to destroy everything." He looked around.

"No one reported it until about an hour ago- before it was just... looking through something at the office about protocols and AI." Jo added, tightening her grip on Shai, who wrapped her small legs around her mother's waist.

"Who do they think-" Cobb sighed.

"Callister." He replied, nodding to the young man. Jo's head snapped up.

_"What?"_ Her dark eyes widened in shock. "You... Cobb..._ you can't be serious_!" Allison laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Jo didn't notice. "Callister didn't do this, Cobb! That's like saying I did it!"

"Jo, calm down." She roughly pulled away, turning to Stark. The older man looked up as the young deputy came towards him, her daughter balanced on her hip.

"Tell me you don't think Callister did this, Stark. I_ know_ you think he's innocent. _Tell me_ I'm not alone in this." He shook his head, unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry, Jo." She stared at him, hurt evident in her dark eyes, before she turned back to Callister, Cobb and Allison. Without another word, she stormed from the lab, holding tight to Shai. Once they were seated in her car, she laid her head against the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Tears began to prick her eyes, but she blinked them away, putting the car into reverse and leaving, preferring to break down in the privacy of her own home.


	9. Chapter 9

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

_Five and a Half, Round It Up, Nearly Six Years Later_

"Mommy! _Mommy!"_

She rushed down the hall, tightening her robe, her heart in her throat at her daughter's frantic cries. She burst through the door, rushing to the bed, and climbing onto it, pulling her child into her arms. She pressed kisses to her daughter's dark hair, whispering soothing words to her as the little girl clung to her. "Shh. Shh, baby, I'm here. Mommy's here. Mommy's right here." When the girl had finally calmed down, Jo pulled away to look into her eyes. "What happened, little one? A nightmare?" Shai nodded, burying her face in Jo's stomach, her small arms wrapping tight around her mother.

_"Don't go, Mommy."_

"I won't go anywhere, sweetheart. Why would I go somewhere? My life is here, you're here."

"But Uncle Davie left. He left and never came back, like Uncle Ricco." Jo pulled away, lifting her daughter's head.

"What do you mean 'like Uncle Ricco', Shai? What happened?"

The girl sniffled. "Uncle Davie went away and we buried him in Arlington with Uncle Ricco."

"Uncle Davie died? Is that what your dream was about?"

"Yes."

After a moment, Jo gathered her child closer to her chest, stroking her hair. "Oh, sweetheart, it was just a bad dream. It was just a dream, baby. Okay? Now go back to sleep." The little girl crawled under the covers again, sniffling. As she settled down, Jo sat reached up, wiping tears off her daughter's cheeks. "Uncle Davie isn't going anywhere. And neither is Uncle Luca or Grandpa or Aunt Jazzie or me. We aren't going to leave you. I promise."

_And I've made you so many promises, and kept every one._

As Jo kissed her goodnight, Shai asked, "What if I wake up and you're not here?"

"I won't go anywhere. I'll be in my room, and you can come in whenever you want." She reached out, smoothing the girl's dark hair. "Okay?" Shai nodded and Jo got up, going back to her room.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" She stopped in the doorway.

"Can I sleep with you?" Jo turned back to her child, seeing the fear in her eyes. After a moment, she nodded, holding out a hand.

"Come on, sweetheart." The little girl quickly scrambled out of bed and rushed to her; Jo scooped her up, carrying her to her room and setting her on the bed once the door was closed behind them. She removed her robe and climbed under the covers, settling them around her as she felt Shai snuggle into her side. Jo gave her a small smile, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Shai-Shai." She felt the girl's arms go around her neck, and soon heard her soft breathing, but Jo couldn't sleep.

_Uncle Davie went away and we buried him in Arlington with Uncle Ricco._

The words sent chills down her spine, and reflexively, she pulled the blankets tighter around herself and her daughter. There was no way it was real. It was just a bad dream. She was certain. But as she watched her daughter, felt her small arms tighten around her neck, she couldn't help entertaining the possibility that it was more than just a dream. She ran a hand up her daughter's back, rubbing smooth circles like she'd done not long after adopting her. It was a calming mechanism, for both mother and daughter. The girl snuggled closer, burying her face in Jo's neck, and Jo pressed a firm kiss to the little girl's hair. She let her mind wander, waiting for sleep to take hold, and found herself reflecting on the last few years.

She'd spent five and a half- oh, go ahead, round it up to six, it _was_ two thousand six after all- years in Eureka, as the town's deputy. She'd watched Shai go from adorable toddler to adorable little girl, and the child had captured everyone's hearts and wrapped them around her finger. She'd even managed to get at the scientists at GD; even Warren King couldn't resist the little girl, and King was an asshat. It wasn't possible, that Jo was now twenty-three, a child herself, raising a nearly six-year-old little girl. Okay, with a whole town to help, but still, when it came to the major things- bedtime, bath time, and the like- it was still Jo, doing it all alone.

The one good thing, Jo had to admit, was Allison Blake. The woman had taken Jo under her wing, watched out for her and Shai, and offered to babysit when she had free time. The added bonus, was that Allison had a son. Shai had taken quite a liking to the boy- now nine- and followed him around everywhere, asking question after question, not caring if she got a response, because she liked being around him. Surprisingly, Kevin _talked_ to her.

A shock to both women, since he didn't talk to hardly anyone. And all because of-

Autism.

Something Shai didn't understand, and didn't care about. She cared about Kevin, and her friendship with him, not his disorder. Something Jo had drilled into the little girl's head since she was a toddler. "He's normal, Mommy, just like me. In a different way."

It was a common response when anyone asked Shai why she liked watching Kevin work on his formulas on the sidewalk. He watched over Shai while Jo was at work; sometimes, the two would wander over to Cafe Diem and bug Vincent for cookies. The first couple times, Jo had panicked because she couldn't find her daughter, and after a stern talking too from both Allison and Jo, things had gotten better. From then on, they always returned to the sidewalk, sitting outside in the sun; Shai munching on her cookie, watching as Kevin worked on his formulas, asking questions every so often as to what something meant. At the end of the day, Jo always came out to find Kevin teaching Shai how to write formulas and which science they belonged to.

She yawned, her thoughts beginning to scatter, and eventually, the warmth of her daughter's body on hers helped her drift off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to the phone ringing. Shai's arms still around her neck, she waited a couple minutes before sitting up and grabbing the phone, pulling her daughter into her arms. "Hello?"

"Josie? It's Luca."

"Luc, do you have any idea what _time_ it is? It's _four_ in the _morning_-"

"I know, Josie, but, this is important."

She sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It better be damn important, Luc, or I'll catch the next flight to Jersey and kick your ass myself."

"You'll need to catch the next flight back anyway, Jo. Davie's been killed in Afghan. They're shipping his body home at the end of the week, and we need to be there to pick it up." The phone dropped from her hand, and she covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her scream.

_Uncle Davie went away._

"Mommy?" She turned, her dark eyes landing on her daughter, snuggled against her breast. At the look of horror in her eyes, Shai pulled away. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

* * *

How was she supposed to tell Shai that her bad dream had come true? That her Uncle Davie was dead?

"Mommy?" Jo turned back to her daughter, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you woke up just in time. We just got into the airport." Jo said, giving her daughter a small smile. The little girl yawned, and as they began to exit, Jo scooped her into her arms. The little girl buried her face in Jo's shoulder, and Jo was grateful; she didn't want to expose her daughter to more than she had to. Once they made it into the waiting area, Jo instantly spotted the two men coming towards her. She set down her carry on, holding out her free arm, wrapping first her dad, and then Luca in an embrace too long overdue.

"Thank God you made it okay, Josie. How was the flight?" Luca asked. Jo shrugged.

"Usual. Another long flight, another four hours for me to stew and stress about everything possible." She shifted her daughter slightly. The little girl raised her head, finally seeing her grandfather and uncle for the first time since last Christmas.

"Grandpa." James took her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hey little one. You've gotten so big since we saw you last." Luca wrapped an arm around his sister, and the four left the airport.

"When did you pick him up?"

"Yesterday."

"And..." She looked back at her father and daughter. "How bad was it? I mean... what happened... _exactly_?" Luca stopped, turning to her.

"They... they were ambushed. The details aren't clear, but... but it's looking alot like yours, Josie." Jo nodded, taking a shaky breath. She hadn't thought about the ambush she'd survived, in years. But now, it felt as though it had happened yesterday. She swallowed.

"And the funeral's tomorrow?" He nodded. She glanced back at James and Shai; he talked softly with her, making her laugh. After a moment, she took Luca's arm and pulled him further away. "Look, Luc, I know that... that Shai's basically been raised around... weaponry and warfare, but... I want to shield her as much as possible. I don't want her to grow up having to attend a funeral every_ six years_, or find out that another of her family's died in battle. I don't want that. I may have grown up around that- we all did- but that doesn't mean I want my daughter to share my fate. Watching the list of dead on the news, attending military funerals... I _don't want that_ for Shai. She's a_ little girl_, Luc, she deserves to be as innocent as possible."

He rubbed her shoulders. "I know, Jo. I know. I understand completely. I just... we don't have a choice, Josie. Not this time." She nodded, wiping the tears trailing down her cheeks away.

"I know, Luc, I just... I just can't _believe_..." She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around her brother. He held her close, rubbing her back.

When they finally got back to the house, James took a worn out Shai upstairs and put her to bed. Jo and Luca settled on the sofa with cups of tea, flipping through old photo albums, recalling old memories. Jo stretched out on the sofa, laying her feet in Luca's lap. She'd kicked off her shoes as soon as she'd stepped through the door, wandering barefoot around the living room, trying to get comfortable before finally settling on the sofa. "Remember this?" Luca asked, holding the photo album up to reveal a picture of the four of them in Halloween costumes. Jo was dressed as a ballerina, complete with pink tutu and tiara. "We went around to every house on the base and when we got home-"

"Dad let us trade candy, and then only have one piece before going to bed."

"And then when everyone was asleep, you and I snuck downstairs and ate all the candy that was left."

"We were sick for days."

"And, if memory_ serves_, I grounded you _both_ until Thanksgiving." The siblings turned to see James come downstairs and make his way into the kitchen. The two shared unreadable glances, sipping their tea.

"How is she?" Jo asked as James took a seat in the armchair across from his children.

"Sound asleep. A herd of wild elephants couldn't wake that little darling up." Jo relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. "You need to come visit more often, Peanut. That little one's going to be too old to want anything to do with us soon." His daughter chuckled softly.

"I highly doubt that, Dad. I just... I wish it were on happier circumstances..." Luca gently patted her foot; he was used to Jo's self-doubt, being the two youngest of the four siblings, he and Jo were almost like twins. Growing up, Luca and Jo had been cohorts, rivals, and- often times- allies against the opposing army of Davie and Ricco. They'd stuck up for one another, played together, protected each other. They were best friends, confidantes. Jo could tell Luca anything without fear of being picked on by Ricco or Davie, and Luca could show his artsy side without being made fun of. Luca had gone for a degree in architectural design before getting his medical degree. He'd served two tours in Iraq and one in Pakistan before being wounded in his third tour in Afghanistan.

All told: six tours in the Middle East in the last few years, the longest of any of the Lupo siblings had been away. Their dad had served eighteen, bouncing around from Desert Storm to Yugoslavia to Somali to Panama to Lybia and everything in between. When he'd retired in two-thousand, his kids had picked up the slack. Jo had been the first to serve in the War on Terror, and after only one tour, been honourably discharged and sent home, a career shattering wound and a baby girl in tow. Now, James watched his two survivng children, swallowing the sob building up in his throat.

_I've already lost two children. How long before I lose them too?_

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early for the funeral at Arlington.

She blinked the tears away, clutching her daughter's hand as they made their way through Section Sixty, towards the spot where Davie would lie, next to Ricco for all eternity. She, Luca and their dad were all dressed in their military best. Shai clutched her mother's hand, staring wide-eyed at all the military personnel there to say goodbye. The service was quiet; Jo spent the majority of the time lost in thought. She stared out at the countless stones of white, each etched with a name, age and dates, and what war they served, what their rank was, what medals they were awarded-

And now Davie would be added to that list. It was bad enough that she could walk through Section Sixty and find the stones of friends and colleagues killed on tour, but now, she would also be able to find her brothers- and the two plots waiting for her and Luca.

"Socrates once said, that 'death may be the greatest of all human blessings.' For all of us here, we hope that David met death quickly, painlessly, and that he was ready and prepared to go with God." Jo glanced at Luca. She couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy as she remembered him telling her that he and their dad had talked to Davie _hours_ _before_ the ambush that killed him. She turned back to the service, struggling to pay attention to the preacher, but instead, found her attention wandering back to the stones. She closed her eyes, imagining herself walking along the rows, her fingers trailing over the smooth granite.

_Stone Number Forty-Six_: Major Samantha Hart. Purple Heart. 15 June 2003.

_Stone Number Eighty_: Lieutenant Corporal Elizabeth Mikal. Bronze Star. Purple Heart. 23 October 2001.

_Stone Number Eight_: Lieutenant Kyle Marks. Purple Heart. 18 April 2002.

_Stone Number Four Twenty_: Lieutenant Riccardo Lupo. Bronze Star. 16 May 2003.

_Stone Number Five Forty-Five_: Captain David Lupo. Purple Heart. 2 July 2006.

She took a deep breath. How much longer, until she and Luca joined them? When would it be their turn to be buried in the cold dirt of Arlington, left to sleep soundly with their friends and colleagues? What number would be etched on _her_ stone?

"'... Death is a debt we all must pay, according to Euripides, and so, when the time comes, we give unto our creator..."

She cast a glance at her daughter, Shai sat silent in the chair, staring at the coffin. A moment passed, before Jo and Luca were called forward to help fold the flag. When it came time for them to present the flag and medal to their father, she hung back, unable to present the flag that had draped over her brother's coffin . She'd presented it once before, at Ricco's funeral, she couldn't do it again. She just couldn't. Gently, Luca wrapped an arm around her waist, whispering soothing words to his baby sister as he guided her forward. James took the flag- the second of four, he noted silently. It would only be a matter of time until he recieved Luca and Jo's flags as well.

When the funeral ended, Jo wandered off, weaving her way through the stones, stopping to visit every so often. When she finally returned to her brothers' graves, she pulled a small stuffed animal- a goose- out of her pocket, smoothed the wings, and laid it by Ricco's grave. "I miss you, Goose-Goose." She whispered, sinking to her knees. When she looked up, a note taped to his grave caught her eye, and she pulled it off.

_After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._

Her temper flared, and she crumpled the note, seeing red.

Was this some kind of joke? A sick prank? Not even Ricco would think of something as cold and heartless as this, were he still alive...

"Mommy?" She turned, seeing her daughter holding tight to Luca's hand. After a moment, she held her arms out, and the little girl rushed into them. "I miss Uncle Davie."

"I know you do, sweetheart. So do I."

They returned to the house, stripping off their uniform jackets and kicking off their shoes. The funeral drained them all, and, barely saying anything, they all headed up to bed. Jo climbed into bed that night, unable to sleep. Shai was curled up next to her, wrapped tight in her arms, the tracks from her tears drying on her cheeks. Jo sighed, finally turning to watch her daughter. "We'll be back home by tomorrow night, little one, I promise." She whispered, kissing her daughter's dark hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

******A/N: While the _show_ focused on Carter, _this_ is more Jo's story...**

_"Can't I come with you, Mommy?"_ Jo groaned.

"For the last time, Shai Grace, I_ said no_!" She stopped, feeling the tug as her daughter stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She sighed and turned around. The little girl looked ready to burst into tears. Licking her lips, she went to the child, kneeling down. "Come here, Shai-Shai." The little girl went to her. "I didn't mean to snap at you, little one. It's just... it's hard, without having Uncle Davie here. It's just Uncle Luca and I now. And seeing Uncle Ricco's grave didn't make it any easier. Okay? Come here, love." She wrapped the little girl in her arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I miss Uncle Davie."

"I know you do, baby. I miss Uncle Davie too." She held her little girl, running her fingers through the long dark hair, letting the little girl cry.

"Why did Uncle Davie have to go away?" Jo thought a moment. What had her dad told her when her mom died?

"Be... because God decided that Uncle Davie had a job to do in Heaven. He had _just_ the right job for Uncle Davie, and he needed him in Heaven to be able to do it. That's why God took Uncle Davie. And it was the same with Uncle Ricco. He had jobs for them- very important jobs- and he needed them with him." Tears swam in her eyes, and she took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean they aren't here with us. Uncle Davie and Uncle Ricco are our guardians. Remember what I told you about those types of angels?"

"That they were bad angels and needed to learn a lesson before going back to Heaven."

"That's right." Jo whispered, her voice choked with tears. "And... that means that Uncle Davie and Uncle Ricco were misbehaving angels, and they needed to learn what they'd done that was bad. And they learned and understood, and so that's why they were allowed back into Heaven. Okay?" The child nodded, and Jo reached up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Come on. You'll be late for school." With a kiss goodbye and a hug, Jo dropped her daughter off at the elementary school before stopping by Cafe Diem and picking up her coffee.

"How ya doing, Jo?" Vincent asked, setting the cup in front of her. She gave him a worn smile.

"Good as I can get, with my older brother gone. Now it's just Luca and I left." He reached out, laying a hand over hers.

"It'll be okay. If you or Shai need anything, you let me know."

"Thanks Vince." Then, she slipped out of the cafe and headed across the street to work, slipping into her office. When she finally settled down, she laid her head back, taking deep breaths. It wasn't fair, losing Davie. Having to explain to her daughter why she'd never get to play catch with him again or tell stories. The loss of another of her brothers in nearly six years' time was enough to harden her heart against anyone-

Except Shai.

She loved her daughter too much to close her out completely, but around everyone else, well, her cold, unfeeling attitude would work just fine. It was a mask, and she'd wear this one like she wore the one when she was over in Afghanistan- secure it firmly in place in public, but as soon as the door closed behind her and she was home with Shai, she'd remove it and just be her mother. It was a mask she'd used often- when her mom died, at The Point, in training, in war. At Ricco's funeral, at Davie's. She might as well get used to it. She was never going to get used to leaving the mask at home. Sitting up, she grabbed the copy of _Military Ma'am_ sitting on her desk, and flipped through it, stopping at the want ads in the back. After a moment, she grabbed a pencil. She read silently through the minature profiles, considering if they'd be a good match, and how they'd react to Shai. Just as she finished circling one, the door opened and she glanced up.

An older man in his thirties walked through, dragging a teenager with him. The girl looked like someone who belonged in the Juvie system, complete with nose ring. The man- well, he looked like a lawyer. She hated lawyers. "Can I _help_ you?" The man stared at her, half out of it. Okay, so he was a _stoned_ lawyer. Still hated him.

"Um... yeah... is that... coffee?" He asked. She watched him glance at the coffee machine, and rolled her eyes, getting up.

"_Excuse_ me? Does this _look like Starbucks_?" Okay, so the stoned lawyer was _really_ getting on her nerves, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Sorry, Deputy-" He started, making his way towards her.

"_Lupo_." She ground out, jaw clenched so tight her teeth hurt. He nodded, as though the fact that he were annoying the hell out of her didn't matter.

"Right. Sorry. Look, I'm Jack Carter-" He started, reaching into his jacket. Instantly, her Army instincts kicked in; she saw Davie and Ricco, and Shai... the only thing she could think about was protecting her little girl-

She grabbed him, throwing him to the ground in one fell swoop and twisting his arm behind his back until she felt the muscles tighten. Her knee pressed into his neck, and she couldn't help gloating. "Move, and you'll spend the _rest of your days sucking meals through a straw." _

He said something unintelligible due to face eating floor, but she distinctly heard the words "U.S. Marshal" and scoffed, licking her lips. If this stoned lawyer type was trying to pass himself off as one of the _good _guys- he had another thing coming. She'd been an Army Sergeant, she was a mother...

Her daughter's safety came first. "Right." She said, yanking his gun out of his jacket and slipping it between her belt and her hip.

"... coat pocket..." Rolling her eyes, she did as told, pulling out a badge and ID. Her eyebrows shot up, and she scoffed.

"_Imagine that_. Shoulda said somethin'." She climbed off him, enjoying the sight of the man slowly climbing to his feet. She ignored his response and rolled her eyes. Her eyebrows rose, and she looked around. "What's a Zoe?"

"I see you've become acquainted with my deputy." The pair looked up as Cobb entered. After a moment, she removed the gun from her belt and handed it back to the marshal, rolling her eyes.

"In... timately..."

She returned to her desk, picking up her magazine again, attempting to ignore the conversation, but her mind kept going back to her daughter, and her need to protect her. "... I don't see why not. Jo?" She looked up, her attention coming back to the situation at hand as Cobb's voice broke through her reverie.

"What?" Cobb turned to her.

"We're gonna watch the girl for a while." Jo's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

_"Jo." _Rolling her eyes, she reached out, pressing the button to open the cell. After he shoved the kid inside, she returned to her magazine- or tried to. "... Jo, call Henry." Sighing, she tossed her magazine down again and reached for the phone.

_The sooner the car gets fixed, the sooner this asshat can leave and never come back._ "Right."

She waited several minutes on the other line, hung up, and then grabbed onto the desk as the building shook. Another typical reaction to one of Henry's experiments gone wrong. Just because the guy had once worked for NASA... Sighing, she grabbed the phone, hearing Cobb's, "He'll answer now." By the time she'd hung up, the big bad U.S. Marshal was out the door, muttering something about a sore neck in the morning. She watched him go, snarling silently as he retreated.

She hated marshals as much as lawyers.

* * *

_I don't like him._

"Hey, G.I. Josefina, where'd you learn to do that, anyway?"

_I _really_ don't like him._

"Special Forces- Army to be exact."

_Cobb told me when I started this job nearly six years ago, that I could use the toys that came with the job. I _assumed_ that meant the people too. Why else would he give me all these... okay, yeah, toys is the only appropriate word._

"Well _that_ explains some things."

_Don't respond, don't respond, don't respond._

"What things?"

_Why the _fuck_ did you respond?_

"Nothing, none of my business." She took a deep breath, looking up at the teen.

_I_ definately _better get to shoot the marshal now. I've put up with his brat long enough._

"If you've got something to say, _say_ it."

_Or maybe I'll just shoot the kid._

"It's just the whole tough girl image." She raised her eyebrows. "It's fine, but some guys might find it... intimidating." She thought a moment, watched the teen think about what she'd said and then, "Unless of course you're into chicks, then that's-"

_Yeah, I'll shoot the kid._

"Stop talking." The girl shut up, going back to the cot as Jo turned at the slamming of a door. The man was climbing out of a familiar solar blue car, and she rolled her eyes, pulling out a handkerchief and tying it around her head. She grabbed the stop watch and took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders. This was something she'd taught Shai from the time the girl was three, and she'd picked it up fast- of course, being in a military family only helped speed it along. Jo always watched carefully; she was cautious when it came to the most important person in her life. When Shai had asked for a handgun of her own, Jo had promised that she'd get one when she turned twelve.

"Where's the sheriff?" She groaned inwardly.

"_Can't_ you see I'm _busy_?"

"Seriously?" Screwing up her mouth, she set her stopwatch down and pulled the bandana down from her eyes, turning to glare at him.

"He's out on offical police business- which is where I _should_ be, instead of babysitting Felon Spice here. Now, if you'll _excuse me_, I'm going to stop doing your job and start doing mine."

_Okay, I'll shoot them both._

And without a backward glance, she grabbed her shirt and stalked off, heading to the elementary school to pick up her daughter from school. She figured Cobb could handle the job at hand, and didn't need her unless it was urgent, and since she hadn't recieved a text, it obviously wasn't urgent. However, her need to check on Shai was- ever since Davie's death, she'd been keeping a closer eye on her child, unwilling to go through another loss. Everyone in Eureka understood, and so let the young mother have her way, especially after discovering the story about the little girl Jo had in tow when she came to town. The entire town protected Shai- for which Jo was eternally grateful. It was a short walk to the elementary school, and once there, she settled outside, checking her cell, waiting for the swarm of kids to appear.

"Mommy!" Shai's voice broke through her thoughts, and she knelt, holding her arms out as Shai ran into them. "There's my baby girl." She held the girl close, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Can we go home now, Mommy?" The girl pulled away. Her mother thought a moment, before smoothing her wild curls.

"We're gonna go back to the office. I still have to work, but we'll go home when my shift ends, okay, baby?" Shai nodded, taking Jo's hand as she stood. They headed downtown, stopping in at Cafe Diem to pick up a snack. Once done there, the pair headed back to the sheriff's office. "Now, go get your homework done and then you can have your snack, okay, love?" The teen in the cell watched the child settle on the floor near Jo's desk and pull out a notebook.

"What do you do, babysit too?" Jo ignored her, flipping through a magazine, looking over at Shai every so often. "Hey! G.I. Josefina, aren't you gonna answer me?" Moments passed in silence; the older girl appeared to give up, laying back on the cot. Minutes later though, Shai got up, going to Jo and putting her notebook in her lap.

"Can I have my snack now? I did my homework." Jo checked it over to make sure everything was correct, then handed the child the snack Vincent had made for her. "Thank you, Mommy." Shai stood on tiptoe, and Jo leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Neither noticed Zoe sit up at the word 'Mommy.'

"Oh my God!" Shai turned, seeing the girl for the first time. She held the bag to her chest, going to Jo and climbing into her lap.

"Mommy- who's she?" Jo glanced down at the child, opening her mouth.

"You have a _kid_?" Jo's dark eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze to the teen.

"Yes. _What's it to you_?" She demanded, the Jersey girl in her showing through. The teen started, surprised at the reaction she got.

"I just... when did you have her?"

"I didn't. I adopted her. From Afghanistan, after my patrol found her abandoned on a country road. She's not mine by blood or birth, but she's mine none the less. She's my daughter, and I love her. You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good." Jo turned back to her daughter, running her fingers through her dark hair.

"What's her name?" The soft question broke through the soft conversation, and Jo looked up at the teen. After a moment, the girl heard an almost breathless reply,

"Shai."

* * *

"Vincent said you're going to have to do better than Chinese next time." Jo's head snapped up. Evening had come, and Jo had let the teen out of her cell. She watched as Zoe set the takeout on her desk. "Where's the kid?"

"Mommy? Is the food here? I'm hungry." Shai popped up from behind her mom's desk, her dark eyes going instantly to the bag. "What is it?" She asked, licking her lips and looking at Zoe.

"Chinese." Jo replied, pushing a cup of coffee across the desk toward the girl and taking the food from the bag.

"Cookies!" Shai grabbed for the fortune cookie, but Jo snatched it out of her hand, putting it back.

"No."

"But Mommy-"

"_No!_ Not until after dinner."

"But I want to read my fortune!"

"I_ don't care!_ You'll read it _after_ we eat!"

_"But Mommy-"_

Zoe watched, silently amused at the argument. The two looked so much alike, that they very well could have been mother and daughter by blood. Shai stamped her foot, pouting, and Jo glared at her. The arguement reminded her of her and her mom; the silly little arguments they used to have when she was little. _"Stop pouting, or you won't get your fortune at all!"_ After a moment, the girl climbed into Jo's lap, laying her head back against Jo's chest. The woman sighed, swallowing. She ran a hand up and down her daughter's arm momentarily, before gently sitting the girl up. "All right, let's eat before this gets cold." The three ate in silence for several minutes, before Shai asked,

"Are you here by yourself?"

Zoe looked up at her, startled. "Um... ah... n... no. My dad's here with me."

"Oh. What's he do?" Jo glanced at Zoe, keeping silent.

"My dad's a U.S. Marshal."

"Oh. What's a Marshal?" Shai asked, turning to look at Jo. Her mother thought a moment.

"They're like cops, only higher up on the list than cops in the law enforcement chain, baby." Zoe shrugged, picking up a magazine. The little girl didn't respond, instead, she leaned back against Jo, tilting her head up to look at her. Jo glanced down at her, and Shai smiled; Jo pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, making the girl giggle. Then, Shai got off her mother's lap and went to the bathroom. Once she was gone, Jo shook her head, taking a bite before returning to her magazine. After a moment, she handed the magazine over to Zoe, pointing to the one she'd circled. The girl scanned it quickly before handing it back with a shake of her head.

"No. He's totally wrong for you." Jo quirked an eyebrow.

"Ya think?" Zoe nodded.

"Definately."

Jo scanned the other ads, before holding the magazine out to Zoe and pointing to the one she'd found. "'Confident law enforcement professional seeks same.' Are you kidding?" Jo sat back, slightly confused. "I don't know if you noticed, but Johnny laws tend to be self-centered control freaks." Just as Jo opened her mouth, the door opened and Zoe's dad walked in.

"I want to know what's going on and I want to know now." The young mother raised her eyebrows. The look on Zoe's face spoke volumes;_ See what I mean?_

"There a problem, Marshal?" Jo's attention briefly flicked to the bathroom, where she heard the door open.

"You tell me!" He snapped, going to her desk. "One minute I'm driving my_ delinquent_ daughter back to Los Angeles, and the next, I'm in the middle of the fucking Twilight Zone!" Jo was up and on her feet in seconds, moving around her desk to stand across from him.

"Why don't you just _calm down_!" Jo snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Calm down? I've had it with you people, and I've had it with your crazy town! So don't tell me to calm-"

"Mommy?" Both turned; Shai stood in the middle of the room, watching the man who was yelling at her mother with wide, frightened eyes.

"Wh... you have a kid?" He cried, turning on Jo. She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders.

"If you _touch_ her, you'll be spending the rest of your life with a breathing tube shoved down your throat!" She took a step towards the older man, anger in her eyes. He stared at her, surprised. He shouldn't have been. He was a parent, he should know what it was like if his daughter was threatened. But then again, he'd also left her locked up in a jail cell for a night, so maybe he didn't know what it was like.

He straightened his back, putting his hands in his pockets. "Now you start talking, or I'll have fifty Marshals down here by nightfall." Just as Jo opened her mouth, a voice from the doorway beat her too it.

"I can't let you do that." Everyone turned, to see Allison standing in the doorway with a tall older man, dressed in khakis. There was a scar across his right cheek, and he was balding.

"Really? And just _how_ do you plan on stopping me?" Jo glanced at Allison, saw her cross her arms, and watched the older man- one Jim Taggart, Biological Containment Specialist and former citizen of Australia- raise his eyebrows, blew out his cheeks, and sag against the doorframe, refusing to look at the younger man. After a moment, Jo gave Allison a small smile and turned back to Zoe's dad. She cracked her neck before taking a step towards him. The frightened look that crossed his face briefly was the only indication that he wasn't prepared to fight her. Luckily for her, his not being prepared was an advantage in her favor. She briefly cracked her knuckles, giving him a wicked grin. "This is going to be fun."


	11. Chapter 11

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

**A/N: I _had_ to add the anal probe line, because that's my absolute favorite line in the _Pilot_ episode.**

_"Auntie Allison!"_

The D.O.D. Liasion looked up in time to catch the squirmy child launching herself into her arms. "Hey Shai. I didn't know you were here."

"Mommy said we can go home after her shift ends." The little girl looked back at the sound of pain-filled shrieks as Jo twisted his arm behind his head and shoved him into the cell bars. "Mommy's kicking Marshal butt!" The little girl squealed in excitement- she, like Jo, didn't like marshals. And she, like Jo, didn't like lawyers.

Once the cell slammed shut, Jo brushed her hands together and straightened her tank top before grabbing her shirt and pulling it on. She buttoned it quickly and tucked it into her pants, before turning to Allison and Taggart. "So, what do we do with him now?" She asked, going to Shai, who reached out, wrapping her arms around Jo when her mother got close enough. Jo kissed her quickly, shifting the girl to her other hip.

"I have his records. I want you to look over them." After a moment, Jo took the files Allison offered her and went to her desk. Several minutes of tense silence passed, before Zoe got up and joined her dad in the cell. Jo set Shai down and took a seat, flipping through the file. Silence filled the room before,

"So he's qualified. Big deal! Cobb will get better- he _has_ too. We need him."

_And if he doesn't, why are you looking at hiring this asshat as sheriff- a guy from out of town, who doesn't even know what the word 'loyal' means- when you have someone who's in town, and has been working as the Deputy for the last six years? Hello! _I'm_ avaliable!_

"'e ruined me cage." Taggart muttered, parting the blinds and looking out them. Allison and Jo shared a glance, rolling their eyes, before the older woman turned her attention to the two in the cell.

"We have two choices." Allison said, turning back to Jo. "We either-"

"I know which one _I_ prefer." Jo cut in, glancing back at the cell and putting her handgun on the desk. She sat back, allowing Shai to climb onto her lap.

"Built it with me own two hands." Taggart sulked, glancing in the direction of his cage. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Just like Mr. Waznik claimed to have his chickens abducted by aliens. And like I told Cobb yesterday- call me when they move onto anal probes." Everyone turned to look at her; it was clear she wasn't on the same topic as Allison and Taggart. She'd pulled out the... she couldn't exactly explain it to Shai... machine that made bullets quick and easy, and had started filling the scales with small copper balls to preoccupy herself. She looked around; her daughter even gave her a weird look. It was then that she realized what she'd said. "Wait, that didn't come out right-"

"You'll_ build_ another." Allison snapped, turning back to Taggart. She was used to Jo's speaking before thinking, and even had to admit that the young mom did have a point when it came to Waznik, but she wasn't in the mood for it.

"But it won't be as good." He said, moving away from the window. Everyone jumped as Jo grabbed her daughter's hand. The child had gotten ahold of the copper, spilled it out, and was rolling them around her mom's desk.

"That's one." She warned, scooping up the copper, but Shai picked the scale up, dumping them out again and rolling them around again. Clenching her jaw, Jo reached out, tapping firmly on her daughter's hand. The child pulled away, pouting. _"That's two."_ She snapped, holding up two fingers. Taggart chuckled softly, going to Jo's desk.

"She must really like you, little one, she hardly ever gets to two." Shai stuck her lower lip out, and reached out for the older man; he took her into his arms, telling her a story of some far off adventure he'd gone on years before she was even born. Jo watched the older man, chuckling softly, grateful that he was keeping her little girl entertained.

"I _still_ don't like it." Jo said, pushing the papers away from her and turning back to her activity. Allison sighed.

"Jo-"

"He's from _out of town_! He's an _idiot_ to boot, we don't know if we can _trust_ him, and to top it off, he's a _marshal. I don't like marshals_." Jo muttered through clenched teeth.

"Just because you have some vendetta-"

"It's not a vendetta, it's a healthy hatred, Allison."

"I don't like marshals either." Shai piped up from Taggart's lap, turning to look at Allison. Her aunt sighed in exasparation, turning back to Jo, a glare on her pretty face.

"Don't tell me you-"

"She's my daughter. It's not _my_ fault she picks things up easily." Jo said, leaning back in her chair. She held her hands up in surrender. Allison rolled her eyes, knowing very well that Jo had influenced Shai in this retrospect.

"We still need to deal with-"

"I've told you how I want to deal with him. So I say we deal with him. Besides, I want to shoot something, and I'd prefer shooting him. I've got a bullet that's looking for a nice home. And I know exactly where I want to put it, too." Jo said, turning to glare at the marshal.

"Jo, please." Allison said, pinching the bridge of her nose. The deputy held up her hands.

"Fine, you deal with him. Because the only way I'm going to deal with him, is if I get to shoot him." Allison glared at her.

_"Jo."_


	12. Chapter 12

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

**A/N: This skips ahead, the first part skipping to... pre_-Many Happy Returns _and the second part to _Alienated_.**

"Mommy? What's _he_ doing here?" Jo looked up from her place on the floor by her daughter. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the marshal walking into the office, but she turned back to her daughter. Shai grabbed another crayon and continued coloring, watching out of the corner of her eye.

"... Welcome to Eureka, Sheriff Carter." Jo's head snapped up.

Had she... _heard_ correctly? When she looked up at the man, she saw him wearing the same beige uniform as she was-

_Sh... sheriff?_

_"What?"_ She climbed to her feet, shoving past the older man and rushing after Cobb. She leaped off the last two steps and caught up to the older man, grabbing his arm to stop him. "What... do you mean by... _sheriff_?" Cobb looked at her.

"Jack Carter is the new sheriff. I'm retiring." Her mouth dropped, and she followed as he continued walking.

_"That's not fair! Just because he's a fucking U.S. Marshal, he gets the job? He doesn't_ deserve_ the job! If_ anyone_ deserves the position of sheriff, it's_ me!" She screeched, making several passersby cringe. Cobb sighed, turning to her.

"Jo, you're a great deputy, but-"

"No." She shook her head._ "No, you don't get to pull that 'you're-a-great-deputy' sympathy shit on me, Cobb! I've worked my_ ass_ off these last six years, protecting these...these... neurotic, psycho, egotistical scientists from blowing up the town! So you_ don't_... get to tell me... that you're_ sorry_, even as your passing the sheriff's position over my head and giving it to some... some... asshat marshal from out of town! You don't!_ _You hear me?"_ He sighed.

"Jo-" She pulled away when he reached for her arm. "Look, Jo, I... I'm sorry, but..." She shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it." She said, glaring at him. "Have a nice retirement." Then, she turned, heading back into the sheriff's office. The door slammed behind her, and she went to Shai, kneeling down to help her daughter up. "Come on, baby. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Shai asked, wrapping her arms around Jo's neck as her mom picked up the crayons and coloring book.

"Jo, um... whe... where are you going?" Carter asked, looking up from the paperwork Cobb had given him. He was seated at his desk, watching silently.

"We... are going to go for a little hike." Jo said, ignoring Carter. She pulled the door open, finally glancing at Carter. "You're gonna have to handle things today, I'm taking the day off to spend a little time with my daughter. Good luck, _Sheriff_. You're gonna need it." She said, slipping out of the office. Carter got up, going to the door, but by the time he got outside, she was already gone.

* * *

They stopped at home first, so Jo could change out of her uniform. Once the front door was closed behind them, she set Shai down and headed upstairs to change. She didn't look up, hearing the sound of the bedsprings as Shai climbed onto the bed, watching her as she pulled her tank top off and pulled out a t-shirt to put on over her plain black bra. "I don't understand. How could Cobb just... just _pass me over_ for the sheriff's position and give it to that asshat, Carter? It doesn't make any _sense_! The man's an arrogant idiot! He doesn't know a _gun_ from a _granola bar_, and couldn't find his way out of a_ paper bag_-"

Shai sat listening to her mother rant, playing with her long raven hair. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around Jo's neck and buried her face in the familiar raven locks. Jo stopped mid-rant, feeling the small arms go around her neck, and she glanced over her shoulder, feeling her child's small body pressed against her back. After a moment, she sighed, reaching up to scratched her daughter's head gently. Then, she placed a kiss on the small arm and removed them from her neck. "Let me finish getting ready and then we'll go on that hike, okay baby?" Shai nodded.

* * *

Four days had passed, and her ire had only succeeded in getting worse. Luckily, her revenge would be swift and sweet; she glanced back at the test waiting to be taken on her desk. "Don't you _dare_ try to play friendly with me. I still want to put a bullet in your ass, and if you fuck up, I'm going to. Got it?" Jo stated, arms crossed over her chest.

"You use that kind of language around _your kid_?" He asked, nodding towards Shai. Jo followed his gaze, her expression becoming wistful. But suddenly, she registered his words and turned back to him.

"You leave my daughter out of this. She's _none_ of your concern, she's _my child_! You _stay away_ from her and pay attention to your own, okay?" He backed away, holding up his hands. After a moment, she went to Shai, scooping the little girl up and taking her to her desk. Carter watched the young mother, saw how attentive she was to the child, and couldn't help feeling a pang over the destruction of his own family. His daughter was a felon, he'd divorced his wife-

And yet, with this new job in this new town, here was a young woman who'd adopted a little girl she'd found- from what Allison had told him- and loved her like her own. And, if he'd heard correctly, the girl was only about twenty-three. She was a baby_ herself_, raising a baby.

"Sorry, what?" He looked up, but Jo was ignoring him, working on something at her desk. He felt someone tugging on his pants leg, and looked down to see the child looking up at him.

"Why are you here if you don't want to be here?" She asked softly.

"Who said I didn't want to be here?" He asked, kneeling down to her level. The girl glanced over her shoulder. Jo was keeping a close eye on her.

"No one wants you here. You don't fit in. No one trusts you." He opened his mouth to reply, but Jo interrupted him.

"You have a test to take, _Sheriff_." He straightened. Once he reached Jo's desk, he took the stapled sheets of paper. At one point during the test, he glanced up, to see Shai sitting in her mom's chair, watching with that creepy stare children seemed to possess. He jumped when Jo snapped her fingers. "Hey, eyes on your paper!" After a moment, he returned to the test. Two hours later, he handed it over, and then sat , waiting. Shai moved to her mom's chair, standing on tiptoe to look over her mom's arm at the answers.

"No..."

Red pen scratched against paper.

"Nope."

Another mark.

"No_pe_."

And another.

_"Oh my God, no!"_ This last X, bigger than the others, ended the grading and she grabbed the remote sitting on her desk; her daughter backed away to keep from being hit as her mother lifted her arm. "Carter! An_ SJ Fifty-Five Assault Cannon_ uses a _thirty_ _round_ _magazine_?" She asked, getting up and going to the gun rack, that had dropped down from the ceiling into the middle of the floor. "On _what_ planet?"

"Less commentary, more addition. What's my score?" She sighed, going through the pages and silently adding up the numbers. Her tongue darted out between her lips as she worked, and he could see her dark eyes skimming over the black and white print.

"Fifty-three percent."

He broke into a grin. "Third time's the char-"

"Third time's the_ F_. _Again_." She replied, crossing her arms. "No advanced weaponry for you." She almost seemed to delight in him failing.

"I have to know_ every gun_ in the rack?" He demanded, going to said rack and reaching out. She pushed the button, sending the rack in question back into the ceiling, narrowly missing his arm.

"And what? You think you should get special treatment because you're the _sheriff_?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning on her desk. He gave her a small smile.

"I get it. I see what's going on. I know you feel you were passed over when they brought me in as sheriff." He watched her glance down, tilt her head to the side, lick her lips in agitation, knowing he'd struck a nerve. He could see Shai hoovering behind her mom's chair, eyes narrowed and a frown tugging at her small lips. The little girl unnerved him, but he tried to ignore it, even as she moved closer to her mom's chair. He watched the two Lupos share similar looks; mirror images of mother and child, that sent chills up his spine.

"And yet, I aced the exam first time." She replied, sitting back in her chair and meeting his eyes, arms crossed. "No, I didn't just ace the exam, I passed with flying colors. _Perfect_ score." Carter went to her desk.

"Jo, it's not a contest. I was assigned by _Washington_, so if you have an _issue,_ take it up with them. And... give me the remote." He said, nodding to the small device.

She smirked, tilting her head to the side and never breaking eye contact. Carter could see the dimples in her cheeks; she was actually quite pretty. "Happy to." But she didn't move, and after a moment, Carter reached out to grab it. However, Jo's lightning fast reflexes had ahold of the remote before Carter's fingers could even brush the wood of the desk. "_After_ you _pass_ the exam. It's_ regulation, Carter_."

"Jo, I'm the sheriff here." He said. "I need your trust, I need your respect," He started, ticking the reasons off on his fingers, "And most importantly, I need the remote to the _fucking gun rack_!"

She raised an eyebrow; Shai giggled softly. "_Soar_ry. Can't enforce the rules if you're_ not_ willing to follow them _first_." She clicked the remote shut and placed it on her desk. Then, she folded her hands and laid them on the desktop. She stared at him, screwing her mouth up, before grabbing a spiral bound book off her desk. "Better hit the books."

She held it out to him. He reached for it, and-

It hit the desk with a _WHAM!,_ sending up a small cloud of dust.

* * *

"Mommy, will you tell me a story?"

It had been quite a stressful day, what with Jo, Taggart, Vincent and Fargo taking the visiting Senator from Washington hostage, and attempting to cut him open. Of course, Carter had managed to save the day- a regular occurence that was getting old in Jo's eyes. "What one, love?" She asked, reaching out to brush strands of dark hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Tell me about Uncle Ricco and Uncle Davie." Jo swallowed, before scooting over to settle beside her daughter. The little girl snuggled into her mom's side, waiting.

"Let's see..." Jo thought a moment, biting her lip. So many memories of Ricco and Davie and her and Luca growing up. Their pranks and fights, their arguements and jokes... the trips to visit Abuela in Maine, and their moves halfway across the country and halfway across the water... "Well, there was one time, when I... I must have been about... ten or so and we were living in Spain..."

_"Spain?"_ Shai's eyes widened in surprise. Jo nodded. "Why were you in Spain?"

"Well, because Grandpa was still in the Army and he'd been transferred over to one of the bases in Spain, so we all moved over there."

"Oh. So what happened?" Jo licked her lips, thinking back on the memory.

"We were home, and we were bored. And putting that combination together was a bad thing. So Uncle Ricco decided that he was going to take us out and we were going to go explore Barcelona. He must have been about... seventeen or so. Davie about... fourteen, and Luca... twelve. Anyway, we went wandering around downtown Barcelona, and eventually, we came across a little bazaar, and I found this street vendor that was selling little wooden and beaded bracelets, and I really,_ really_ wanted one, but I didn't have any money..." She lost her daughter in the story, as she became lost in the memory.

_"Do you want it, Josie?" The ten-year-old looked up at Ricco. She nodded. "Which one?" She turned back to the display, pointing. _

_"That one. It looks like Mom's." She said, referencing the smooth oak and blue beaded bracelet. Ricco nodded. _

_"Okay. Then let's get it." He reached into his pocket. _

_"But I don't have any money, Ricco."_

_"I'll get it for you then." And he dug into his pockets for several minutes, coming up empty. Eventually, he pulled Jo aside, gesturing for Davie and Luca to follow them. "Okay, we have a mission to complete." He said, glancing at his brothers. "Now, what we're going to-"_

_"What's the mission, Ricco?" Davie asked, excited._

_Ricco sighed, annoyed at being interrupted. "You three go over and start asking the man questions about various things he's selling. While he's busy, I'll slip the bracelet into my pocket, and then we'll make a run for it. Okay?"_

_"But that's stealing, Ricco." Luca said._

_"It's only stealing if you get caught." Ricco replied. "And we won't get caught. Now come on." He guided his siblings back to the vendor and Luca and Davie took Jo over to the vendor, asking him question after question while Ricco wandered over to the display. He slipped the bracelet into his pocket and then returned to his siblings. "Find anything interesting?" The three shook their heads. "No? Come on, we gotta get back."_

_And they wandered away, breaking into a run when the vendor realized one of his bracelets was missing. They weaved in and out of crowds, ducking behind carts and darting past street performers, the vendor chasing after them._

"What happened next?" Shai's voice pulled Jo from the memory and back into the present.

"We got caught. And when Grandpa found out, he made us go back and pay for it."

"Oh. Do you still have it?" Shai asked. Jo nodded.

"Yeah. I do." She pushed the sleeve of her sweater down, revealing the wood and beaded bracelet. After a moment, Shai reached out.

"Can I try it on?" Jo nodded, taking the bracelet off and slipping it over her daughter's wrist. It was too big for her, but the girl didn't mind. Instead, she settled down, bracelet in hand.

"Now get to sleep, little one. I'll see you in the morning." She pressed a kiss to her child's forehead, before slipping out of the room and heading to her own. As she climbed into her own bed, Carter's words came flooding back to her.

_"This town needs you, Jo. We all need you. Your daughter needs you. I need you. You're not an appendage, Jo, you're my partner_."

She took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling, eventually falling into a restless sleep of dreams and nightmares.

_"Who's this?"_

_She looked down, Shai hid behind her, peeking out from around her mother to stare at the man before them. Jo blushed. __"This is Shai." He nodded._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Shai." He held the rose out to Jo. "I'm sorry, I only brought one rose. I didn't know I'd be-"_

_"It's okay. Shai's more interested in people than flowers. Thank you. It's lovely." She said, holding the flower to her nose. _

_"Shall we-" He gestured to the table, and the two followed, taking seats. He glanced from Jo to the girl and back. "So, um... how are you two-"_

She pulled the blankets closer, becoming lost as another dream began to meld into the previous one.

_"So... what do you say we go have a little fun?" He whispered, pressing a kiss to her ear. She pulled away, looking up at him. _

_"Here? We can't-" He pulled her close, sliding his hands down her back and over her backside. He pressed his hips against hers, his lips starting their slow discovery of her neck. Her eyes rolled back, and she exhaled sharply. A groan escaped her throat as he nipped gently at her ear, and she reached down-_

_"Mommy?" _

_The pair pulled apart, to see Shai come downstairs in her pajamas. _

_"Mommy?" He turned to her. "You... you have..."_

The sheets tangled around her legs, and she burrowed into her pillows.

_"Me? Marry you? In what universe?" _

_Her dark eyes widened with confusion. "In... in this universe..." He laughed, sitting back against the wall and returning to his magazine. _

_"Right."_

She whimpered softly, tugging the blankets further around herself.

_"Mommy!"_

_Everything was hazy; she could hear her daughter's voice, but couldn't see her. Moments passed, before the fog cleared and she looked up, to see her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_"You scared me, Mommy." _

_"I'm sorry, baby-"_

_"You scared all of us, Jo." She turned to see Allison at the foot of her bed. "Thank god we got to you in time, though."_

Her brow furrowed in her sleep, and suddenly, she jumped at the feel of a small hand on her shoulder. She sat up, her dark eyes frantic before they landed on Shai.

"Shai, baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"You were screaming, Mommy." She met her daughter's frightened eyes.

"I... I'm sorry baby. I... I didn't mean to scare you." The girl climbed into her mom's bed, snuggling into her arms. She swallowed as Shai settled into her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

**A/N: And yes, I left in the conversation between Jo and Shai because it's just a cute awkward mother-daughter conversation that Jo was bound to have sometime.**

_Jo looked up. "Morning." Shai turned._

_"Mommy, why is Uncle Car-" Jo looked up, suprise on her face. Instantly, she reached over, clamping a hand over her child's eyes. But she didn't hear the rest as she finally got a good look at Carter. Quickly, she sunk low in her chair, and held her magazine up to block her view, holding Shai against her chest and keeping her eyes covered as she held her._

_"We're out of fresh-ground Vinspresso. Be right back." She gave him a quick smile, nodding as he walked out of the office. Once he was gone, she lowered the magazine and craned her neck to make sure she hadn't seen what she'd seen._

She sat up, breathing heavy.

A quick scan of her room told her she was alone and that it had only been a bad dream. She checked her clock.

Six A.M.

She sighed, getting up. Might as well go for a quick run. She left the house, kissing her daughter and locking the door behind her before heading out. When she returned, it was close to seven and she slipped inside and upstairs, stripping out of her clothes and stepping into the shower. The water rained down around her, warming her chilled body and she sighed, content. But the sound of laughter brought her out of her relaxation, and she turned, to see Shai watching her. The little girl was sitting on the floor, the shower door open; she'd wedged herself between the wall and door, and was watching Jo with curious, little girl eyes. "You're up early, baby." She went to her child and knelt down. The little girl bit her lip, looking up at her mom.

"Mommy, what's that?" She watched her mom's brow furrow in confusion.

"What's what, sweetie?" Shai reached out, brushing her fingers over Jo's stomach. "My stomach?" The child shook her head.

"No, that." It was then that Jo realized what she was talking about. A blush crept into her cheeks.

"Oh. It just... just curls."

"For what?" Jo bit her lip, the blush deepening.

"For... decoration." She replied, after a moment. Shai nodded.

"Oh. Will I have it?"

"Um... e... eventually. When you're older." Jo said, standing and rinsing the shampoo out of her hair before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. She pulled her robe on, tied it around her waist, and scooped her daughter up, carrying her back into her bedroom.

"Do boys like it? The curls?" Shai curled up on the bed. Jo sighed. She _really_ didn't want to have the Sex Talk now. Espcially when Shai was_ six_, and she_ herself_ wasn't ready to have it.

"Yes. Boys like them."

"Why?"

"Ah... I don't know, sweetie, they just do." She quickly ran the brush through her hair, feeling her daughter's eyes on her. "What?" She turned to the child, who sat on the bed, watching her intently. The little girl licked her lips, as Jo took a seat on the edge, pulling on her beige slacks. After a moment, the girl climbed onto her lap, burrowing into her mom's chest. Her small arms wrapped around Jo's body, and she pressed her ear into her mom's breast, listening to her heart. "Just wanted to snuggle?" The child nodded. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, pressing a kiss to her hair before pulling away. "Time to get up, baby. I need to finish getting dressed."

By the time she finished getting ready, Shai was waiting downstairs, backpack in hand.

* * *

She got to work minutes before Carter, and as soon as the older man walked in, she started laughing. He looked up at her. She shook her head, biting down on her knuckles to keep from falling into an all-out fit. "Is something funny about toxic waste exposure?"

She took a deep breath. "_No_. But something is funny about_ Sheriff Carter_ exposure." She muttered, chuckling. He turned to her, hands on his hips.

"What?"

"I had this dream last night, and you were naked, walking around doing your normal Carter thing like_ nothing_ was wrong." He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. "Yeah, you came in, bent over the fridge, just like that- cute birthmark, by the way, what is it, a mismatched heart?- and then went off to get-"

"Fresh-ground Vinspresso." They finished together. She nodded.

"How... how did you know that?" She asked; he thought a moment.

"Call it a hunch."

* * *

"So... everyone's upset because a truck carrying toxic garbage_ crashed_? And we have to look into it _why_?" Carter asked. Jo rolled her eyes, glancing at Allison. She looked over the woman's shoulder, seeing a very... panicked Fargo being led to a bed.

"Because it's your job, Carter." Allison said.

"Um... what's up with Fargo?" Jo asked, pointing behind Allison. The older woman turned.

"He's just being a..."

"Hypocondriac?" Jo filled in. Allison nodded. Jo bit her lip.

"Okay. Well, um... I... I'm just gonna go talk to..." She gestured to the bed the driver was in, and wandered over to him. "Hey." He looked up at her.

"I'm really sorry about the accident." She nodded.

"I know. It'll be okay. Um... listen... can I... search your house for... anything that may have caused this?" The man thought a moment before nodding.

"Sure." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. I'll let you know what I find." She went to Carter, cutting into the arguement he was determined to have with Allison. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" The older man asked as she dragged him away.

"I got Jake's permission to search his place. Come on, let's get started."

* * *

"Looks like our truck driver is a closet Monet." Jo said, going to a nearby painting sitting on an easel. It was halfway done. Carter looked around.

"He's got hundreds here." Jo nodded. She went to one that had been framed in an old fashioned hand-carved wood frame. "I dreamed of being a pitcher in the Major Leagues." Carter said as they moved through the house. Jo scoffed gently. "What about you?" She shrugged, lifting something up to examine it, in search of evidence. She thought a moment.

"You know, believe it or not, when I was little..." He waited. "A dancer. I wanted to be a dancer. I wanted to dance on Broadway." Carter stopped, turning to her.

"Really?" She nodded. "What happened?"

"You grow up with three bothers and no mom, you learn to survive. I've always... wondered if I should enroll Shai in dance classes, but I don't think she'd like it." Carter thought a moment.

"She might. It's just a matter of trying." He stopped, a grin quickly lighting his face as he turned to face her. "You're secret's safe with me, Josefina Ballerina."

"_What_ was that?"

"Josefina ballerina." She glared at him.

"I _will_ Taser you." The smile instantly vanished from his face. They continued on, until Carter stopped her.

"He was... moonlighting for other companies. Maybe that's what caused the crash."

* * *

She didn't entirely trust Carter's theory that if all the shared dreamers stayed in one place, no one else would share dreams. "What are we going, Mommy? A sleep over?" Shai asked, excited, as Jo laid out their blankets on the floor of Cafe Diem. She let the child clamber under the covers, before following.

"Kind of."

"Are we going to watch movies?" Shai asked, as Jo pulled the blankets around them. She glanced up at Fargo and Allison before returning to her daughter.

"Not that kind of sleep over, baby. But I promise, when we go home tomorrow then we'll watch all the movies you want, okay?" The girl nodded.

"I love you, Mommy." Jo gave her daughter a small smile, kissing her quickly.

"I love you, little one." They settled down, as the lights went out, and soon, everyone was drifting off to sleep.

_She looked up, to see... Stark? beside her. "Have you considered my offer?" He was dressed like a... Mexican... nobleman? In ruffled shirt, tight breeches and all. Her hands tangled in her skirt- wait, skirt? She looked down, to find herself wearing a long black skirt with a thick, velvet red sash and a white off the shoulder peasant top. Her dark hair was down, and she had a red rose inside the dark locks. This reminded her eerily of..._

_"I'm sorry, Don Diego, but I cannot marry you. My heart belongs to another man." _

_"What a shame." He reached for her. "But I don't need to wed you to have what I want." He pulled her close, capturing her lips in a kiss. When she pulled away, her palm connected with his cheek, and before she could say anything, she was pul__led away, by a man dressed in black... She turned to look into his eyes, only to see a rapier tip coming towards her. The man did something to her top, and after a moment, she looked down._

_"Might I... know the name of the man who protects my virtue?"_

_There, sliced into her blouse, was an 'F'. She opened her mouth to ask him who the hell he was, but instead, he leaned up to kiss her-_

She sat up quickly. Shai's arms hung around her neck, and she snuggled into her mom's side. Fargo faced her, and after several minutes, others began sitting up.

_"Fargo!"_ She cried.

"Well, obviously the experiment didn't work." Carter said, turning on the lights. Jo sighed, looking down at Shai, the only one still sound asleep. Jo sighed in relief. As long as the dreams weren't affecting her daughter- and it appeared as though they weren't- that was all she cared about. She looked back at Carter and Henry, who sighed.

"I think we should move everyone to Global."

* * *

Shai on the sofa, the little girl was playing with her mouse, snuggling into Jo as she watched the other adults. Henry sighed. "I found... elevated levels of acetylcholine-"

"Acety- what?" Carter asked, glancing at Jo, who shrugged.

"Acetylcholine. It's the chemical that controls your muscles, and it also controls your dreaming." Henry explained.

"So... this chemical is what makes a person relax during sleep and allows them to dream?" Jo asked, looking down at her daughter. The child gave her mom a big smile before reaching out to Carter, who went to the child and scooped her up.

"Exactly." Nathan said.

"Then what killed Jake?" She asked. The older man sighed.

"Was it the dream?" Carter asked, dancing with Shai. Nathan shook his head.

"No. He wasn't killed by the dream. That's impossible. But, what did kill him was the paralysis of his diaphragm _due_ to the acetylcholine."

"So... he what?" Carter started.

"He suffocated." Jo whispered. Everyone turned to her. "He suffocated in his sleep." Henry nodded.

"Yes. And, after running other tests, I've found that those in the town that are sharing dreams-"

"We have increased levels of acetylcholine." Jo finished softly.

"Yes."

"So... what do we do now?" Carter asked, setting Shai down. He began rubbing his arm, figuring that it was just from holding Shai.

"We go see Childress." Henry said.

"The important question is, what will happen if we don't fix this?" Jo said, watching her daughter. Carter shivered. Everyone started towards the door. Shai refused to move, waiting for Jo.

"Come on, Mommy!" Jo gave her a small smile. Her legs felt heavy, like they'd fallen asleep, and she struggled for several minutes to stand. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Jo looked up at her daughter; Shai stood watching her, fear in her dark eyes. Jo gave her a tense smile.

"Nothing's wrong, little one. Mommy's just having a little trouble getting up, that's all. Why don't you go on ahead. I'll be there soon." Slowly, the little girl turned to join the others, glancing back at Jo, who smiled at her. Once her daughter's back was turned, she struggled to get up again, pushing hard on the cushion she was sitting on. "I... I can't get up... I can't..." She whispered softly, fear creeping into her heart. She licked her lips, looking up.

Carter was watching her. "You okay, Jo?" The others stopped, turning back. She gave him a small smile. She took a deep breath.

"Carter!" The others stopped, turning to her. "Do... do it fast." She pushed again on the cushion.

Nothing.

"Aren't you coming?" She took a deep breath, pushing again.

"Jo? _Jo!"_

"I... I would but... but I can't move my legs..." She whispered softly, shock beginning to replace the fear. "I can't... I _can't... move my legs_..." She struggled to move, using all her will to stand. Instead, she only succeeded in pushing herself off the sofa. Her body hit the floor hard, her legs landing with a _THUMP!_ that caused everyone to jump, even as Nathan and Henry rushed towards her.

_"Mommy!"_ Shai rushed to Jo, throwing herself into her arms, burying her face in Jo's chest. Jo could feel the little girl begin to shake with sobs, and her heart constricted at the realization that her daughter was scared. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, stroking her hair and kissing her, whispering soft words to her in an attempt to calm her down. After a moment, she pulled away from her child and struggled to return to the sofa, in an attempt to get some control over her situation. Shai followed, reaching down to help, but Jo pushed her away.

_"Don't touch me!"_ The little girl crumpled, bursting into tears.

"I just want to help, Mommy!" Allison went to Shai, scooping the child up and holding her as Nathan reached down to Jo. The young woman jumped, turning, a snarl on her pretty face, that was quickly replaced with anger.

"Jo, let us help." Henry said. She shoved the doctor away.

_"I can get up on my own!"_ But she struggled for several minutes, attempting again and again to climb to her feet, only to be unable to move off the floor. The image reminded Allison of one her cats that she'd owned as a child. The animal had been fed food laced with poison by a neighbor, and had suffered seizures, first standing and then falling to the ground, shaking.

But always attempting to get back on its feet, even as it shook. And then, as it got sicker and sicker, it's body began to die, with only its feet running, constantly running, until they too stopped.

Jo's repeated attempts to stand, to move her legs, reminded Allison of her long ago pet, and she turned away, shielding Shai from the sight. _"Mommy-"_

"Shh. She'll be okay, Shai. I promise. Mommy's just... just having a little trouble standing, that's all." Allison whispered, stroking the girl's hair. When she finally looked back, Jo was on her feet, Nathan's arm tight around her waist, holding her too him. She struggled to take a step, but due to her legs, she was only able to crumple. Thankfully, she didn't hit the ground. After a moment, Nathan scooped her up, cradling her like she was his new bride. Jo of course, put up a fight, but eventually gave in as he made the very strong arguement that if she didn't let him carry her, they were going to get a gurney and wheel her into the infirmary.

With Jo in his arms, Nathan led the small group down to the infirmary, another victim in the latest Eureka experiment gone wrong.

* * *

She took a deep breath, struggling to remain calm.

_I'm... paralyzed. Paralyzed... God, this is worse than what I recieved in that ambush..._

"Mommy?" She looked up, being yanked out of her thoughts by the sound of her daughter's voice. Shai was still in Allison's arms, clinging tight to the woman's neck, her dark eyes on her mom. Tear tracks glistened on her cheeks, and she sniffled. After a moment, Jo gave her daughter a strained smile.

"Hey little one. You okay?" Shai nodded, reaching out of Jo. Jo struggled to sit up, but Allison gently pushed her back against the pillows.

"Just lay back, Jo. No need to put anymore strain on yourself."

"I want to be with Mommy." Shai said, looking at her aunt. The older woman gave the girl a small smile, before sitting the child on the bed. As soon as she was free, the girl moved towards Jo, snuggling as close as she could to her mom. Her head rested on her mom's chest, and she reached up, playing with her badge, the mouse she held grasped tight in her other hand. Allison watched the two, saw how maternal Jo acted towards her daughter, stroking her hair and whispering stories to her.

"How's she doing?" Allison looked up as Carter joined her.

"Better, now that Shai's with her." He nodded.

"She really scared her." He said, nodding towards Shai.

"She scared all of us. Most of all, herself." Carter snorted softly.

"Jo's not afraid of anything." He replied, but stopped at the look on Allison's face.

"She was scared, Carter. I know you don't want to believe it, but she was. She was scared for her daughter and for herself. You're a parent. You should know what she's going through." Then she went to Jo, checking on her before taking Carter in search of Dr. Childress, the man who'd caused the experiment.

The little girl snuggled close, reaching up to play with her mom's fingers. Jo weaved her fingers through her daughter's, singing the lullaby to her as she wrapped her other arm around her child and pressed a kiss to her hair.

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat runs away, Mama's gonna buy you a pair of ballet shoes._

_And if those ballet shoes break down, Mama's gonna buy you the prettiest gown,_

_And if that pretty gown gets torn, you'll still be the prettiest one ever born."_

Shai snuggled closer, looking up at Jo. "Sing it again, Mommy."

She brushed a gentle kiss to the girl's hair. Shai wrapped her arms tight around her mom, even as Jo continued to play with her small fingers. The little girl was struggling to stay awake. Once Shai was sound asleep against her breast, she let her thoughts wander. Movement to her left brought her attention from her child, and she found herself staring into Fargo's eyes. "How are you doing?" Jo swallowed.

"Other than the fact that I can't feel my legs, I'm doing great." She glanced down at her child.

"And Shai?" Jo shrugged.

"She's fine." Fargo nodded, taking a seat beside the bed. They sat in silence for several minutes before Fargo said,

"I hope Shai knows how lucky she is."

"What do you mean, Fargo?" He sighed.

"I mean she's lucky to have you as her mom. You care deeply for her, and nowadays, most children would be lucky to get that sort of love. You're a great mom, Jo." She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Fargo." He nodded, returning her smile.

"We'll fix this, Jo. I promise."

"I know."

* * *

The next morning, she took a seat, never so happy to be able to walk to her desk. "Mommy? What's that?" She turned her attention to the small gold wrapped box with the pink bow.

"I don't know, sweetie. Let's open it and find out, shall we?" She asked, pulling Shai onto her lap. After Carter, Allison and Stark- reluctantly- managed to stop Dr. Suenos's experiment- something about liquid and drowning in it- the whole town had returned to normal.

Which meant no dream sharing.

Jo had been allowed to return home after Allison was sure that she was okay. She'd never been so happy to see the inside of her own house than she was the night before. Now, though, she watched Shai lift the lid, being drawn back to the task at hand with the rustle of tissue. "There's a card, Mommy!" Shai said, pulling the small paper out of the box. She read it silently before handing it to Jo.

The woman's heart caught in her throat at the sight of Carter's scrawl.

_Glad you're back on your feet._

Tears came to her eyes, and she took a deep breath. She looked at Shai, who asked, "Who's it from, Mommy?"

Sniffling, Jo replied, "Um... U... Uncle Carter."

Then, she turned to the box, setting the card down and slowly moving the tissue back. Her breath caught, and she choked on her cry, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

Nestled inside the box, was a beautiful pair of Pointe shoes.

The soft satin of the shoes gleamed in the light, and after a moment, she reached in a shaky hand, lifting them out to study them.

"Shoes? Why did Uncle Carter give you shoes, Mommy?"

"Because he cares about me, sweetie. Because he cares." She whispered, holding the shoes gently. A small smile flitted across her face, and she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. She looked up in time to see Carter enter the office, a cup of coffee in hand that he set in front of her. She gave him a watery smile. _"Thank you, Carter_."

He returned her smile. "You're welcome, Jo."


	14. Chapter 14

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

She awoke to the feel of small arms wrapping around her neck. As her eyes adjusted to the light filtering in through the blinds, she found herself staring into Shai's similiar eyes. The little girl smiled at her. "Morning Mommy." Jo couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Morning Shai-Shai." She stretched, removing her daughter's arms from around her neck and climbing out of bed. "Why don't you go get dressed, and we'll stop by Cafe Diem before I drop you off at school, okay? Sound like a plan?" The child nodded, rushing off to do as told. Jo chuckled softly to herself and moved to get dressed. One she was ready, she headed downstairs to find Shai waiting for her.

"Can't I come to work with you, Mommy?" Shai asked, taking her hand as they walked into Cafe Diem thirty minutes later.

"We've already had this discussion twenty times over, Shai Grace. You can't come to work with me because _you_ have to go to school. You want to go to college, don't you?" Jo asked, as she picked her daughter up and set her on the counter. The little girl nodded. "Become a doctor like Uncle Luca or a teacher?"

After a moment, the girl said, "What if I want to drop out?" The smile she wore fell from her face at Jo's glare.

_"What_ have I told you about dropping out of school, Shai?" Jo asked, stern.

"That's it's bad, and that people who drop out don't have any real plans for their future." Shai quoted, as Jo lifted her daughter up and set her on the stool before taking a seat beside her.

"That's right."

"But I don't see why I still can't go to work with you." Shai said, trying to make her arguement again.

"I already_ told you_ why you can't come to work with me."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"The usual, ladies?" Vincent asked, coming up to them. Jo nodded.

"Yes, thanks, Vince." He nodded to Jo, before turning to Shai.

"You're planning on coming back to help make peanut butter crumbles after school right, little Head Chef?" Shai nodded.

"I plan on making lots! Enough for the entire town!" Shai said, spreading her arms wide. Jo chuckled softly, locking eyes with Vincent.

"I don't know whether you'll be able to make enough for the_ entire town_-"

"It won't be a problem, Jo. My ovens can handle anything." Vincent said. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Let me go get your order." He said, nodding to both Lupo girls. "One Jo special and one Shai special, boys!" Jo chuckled softly, taking a sip of the coffee Vince had set down for her. She watched her daughter swivel her stool, before getting off and going to the door.

"Who are you watching for, Shai-Shai?"

"Uncle Carter. He always comes have breakfast with us!" Jo got up, going to her daughter and scooping her up.

"You're right. He does always have breakfast with us. Something must have held him up, though." The two watched the sidewalk for several minutes. They saw people passing by, and after a moment, Jo watched as a familar black sedan pulled into the parking lot directly in front of them. She saw Allison get out, followed by Lovejoy and Carter. The last person to step out of the car was a kid, about nineteen or so, maybe twenty. He had slightly messy dark hair and wore a pair of jeans and a plaid button down open over a white t-shirt. But what caught Jo the most was his eyes.

Sky blue.

"Auntie Allison! Uncle Carter!" Shai reached for the door handle, but Jo grabbed her daughter's hand, keeping her from lunging from her arms towards the glass.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go eat breakfast. We can visit Auntie Allison and Uncle Carter later. They're busy." Jo set her daughter down, steering her back towards the counter. She glanced back at the people out in the street; Carter caught her eye, waving, asking Jo to tell Shai hello for him. She nodded that she would. He then dashed across the street, leaving Allison and Lovejoy to talk to the kid. As the trio made their way across the street, Jo returned to the counter, joining her daughter in breakfast. She was unaware that the newest member of Eureka's tightknit community had turned back, watching her disappear into the eatery, questions in his eyes as he drank in the sight of the young woman and the little girl that had watched the car pull up.

* * *

After dropping Shai off at school, she strolled into the office, tossing her jacket on the coat rack before taking a seat at her desk. She fiddled around on her computer for a few minutes before going to the gun rack and pulling her Bone Jack down. She returned to her seat and began cleaning it, humming softly to herself as she became lost in her thoughts.

"You know," Her dark eyes snapped up at the voice coming from Carter's cell.

_Don't respond. Remember what happened the last time you responded? You let that little mongrol Zoe out of her cage._

Sighing in agitation, she returned to cleaning her gun. "Obsession with firearms-"

_Then again, Zoe's turned out to be a pretty good kid, all things considered. But then again, Zoe's nearly sixteen._

"- can be a sign of unfulfilled sexual appetite." She growled softly; annoyance didn't even begin to describe how she felt. "I'm not saying that's you, but if it is, I'm at your service."

_That_ was the last straw.

She quickly put her gun back together and stood, aiming it at him. He backed up, holding his hands up in surrender. "Whoa! Hey! I was just kidding!"

She glared at him, reaching for the trigger. "Jo! Don't shoot the prisoner. _Don't!_ Allison wants him at GD alive." She turned as Carter rushed into the office. He skidded to a stop when she looked at him.

"How 'bout I just wing him?" Carter rolled his eyes.

"No. Down. Allison wants him alive."

"He'll be alive. Just a little damaged."

_"Jo."_ She rolled her eyes, lowering her gun and setting it on the desk.

"Fine. You take away all my fun." She muttered, reaching into her desk drawer. She pulled out three silver bracelets, handing two to Carter and snapping the other around her wrist. "Use these."

Carter took them, confused. "Bracelets?"

"Geonetic cordinate transevors. They show his location within one meter, and if he tries to run-" She said, as Carter snapped one around his wrist and went to the kid in the cell, placing the other around his wrist.

"An emerging graviton field generator?" The kid asked, as Carter pulled away. "Very cool."

"If he tries to escape, hit the button."

"Button? What-" Carter didn't get to finish however, when he felt the shock running up his arm. A very feminine scream escaped his lips, as Jo rolled her eyes and aimed her bracelet at him.

"Got a button." The kid said, smirking at the sheriff.

"Carter!" Jo snapped, hitting the button on hers. Instantly the bracelet stopped, and Carter ripped it off his wrist, going to the kid in the cell. He swapped bracelets and then yanked him out of the cell, shoving him towards the door. Jo watched them go. "Nice to know it works." She said, even as Carter glared at her over his shoulder. Once they were gone, Jo finished cleaning her gun and returned it to the rack, before pulling a copy of _Military Ma'am_ out of her desk and flipping through it. At two, she rushed off to pick Shai up from school, and the pair stopped at Cafe Diem for lunch. As the two settled down at the counter, Shai eating the crust of her peanut butter and jelly first, Jo digging into her fish salad, she caught sight of Carter and Lovejoy.

"The best ones are always wild, like a portini mushroom." She heard Carter snort in derision. "Jo was wild, you know?" Her ears perked up at the mention of her name.

"Jo? Wild?_ Hostile_? Sure? Protective of Shai? Sure. But wild? No."

"She was. When she first came here. Sure, she had Shai, but she was still a wild little thing. Not partying or things like that, she was just... wild. In that way she has. But that little girl's calmed her quite a bit. She's much more mellow than she was before you came along."

Jo couldn't help smiling at the compliment.

"What Mommy?" She turned her attention back to her child.

"Sorry baby?" Shai looked at her. "Oh. Um... nothing. Just... nothing."

* * *

"Have fun at school, baby!" She watched Shai rush into the building before leaving. Her first stop was Cafe Diem, and after casting everyone a sidelong glance out of confusion, she left, making her way across the street to work. The first sight that greeted her of course, was Carter, storming out of the office, muttering something about credit cards. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of the cell decked out like a college dorm room.

Now Carter's mutterings made sense.

"I've got fourteen boxes of Liza's Lingerie for..." She turned at the sight of the delivery man setting down a dolly filled with box after box of lingerie. "And may I just say, God Bless." She screwed up her mouth, turning to the cell.

"You're gonna have to try them on. I had to guess the size." He winked at her. "I'll make popcorn." After a moment, she turned back to the delivery man, signing the form he held. When she returned home with Shai in tow after work, she fixed dinner for the little girl, before heading upstairs.

The boxes sat in a corner of her room, waiting patiently.

She sat on her bed, staring at them. She didn't even know where to begin. Taking a deep breath, she got up, picking up the first box and opening it. Inside, was a red bra and matching thong. A blush crept into her cheeks as his words came back to her. Slowly, she stripped, removing her clothing and trying the lingerie on. She'd managed to try on three pairs by the time the bedroom door opened and Shai slipped inside. "What are you doing, Mommy?" She turned, surprised. The little girl climbed onto the bed, picking up one of the bras. "Who gave you these?"

"Um..." She struggled to think of something to say. "U... Uncle... Carter." Shai raised her eyebrows, a look that startled Jo. She shot that same look at Carter more often than not; maybe her daughter was _too_ much like her.

"Will you try them on?" Jo bit her lip.

"I..." But one look at her daughter's face and she caved. "Fine." So she did, discovering that each set fit perfectly. If he'd guessed the size, he'd guessed right. Somehow, that made her a little nervous. When she changed into her pajamas and put the lingerie in her drawers, she climbed onto her bed, laying beside Shai.

"Who really gave them to you, Mommy?" The child asked, reaching out to play with Jo's hair.

"I told you, baby, Uncle Carter gave them to me." Shai snorted, clearly not believing a word. After a moment, Jo sighed, licking her lips. "There's this new scientist at GD. Uncle Carter locked him in his cell-"

"Why?"

"Because he's done some bad things in his past."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Uncle Carter let him get ahold of the remote to the TV- I don't know how, so don't ask- and the kid ordered who knows what using Carter's credit card." The little girl giggled, snuggling into her mom's side.

"Did Uncle Carter kill him?"

"No, unfortuantely not. And I tried, but Uncle Carter stopped me."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because Auntie Allison wanted him at GD alive." Shai snorted.

"You should have killed him." Jo couldn't help chuckling.

"I agree, baby." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair.

* * *

The next morning, after taking a shower, she pulled out one of the sets the kid had bought her, stepping into it and examining herself in the mirror. The dark blue brought out the highlights in her hair, and she couldn't help admiting that she looked pretty good. After a moment, she pulled on the beige slacks and white tank top, quickly buttoning her uniform top as she slipped into her shoes and headed downstairs. "Shai-Shai? Come on, baby, we're gonna be late!" She turned, to see the child coming down the stairs, a book open and in front of her. "Put Anne and Diana away for now, you can keep reading on the way to school. Come on, baby, let's go!" She gave her daughter a playful shove outside following quickly as she pulled her hair into a tight bun.

After having dropped Shai off at school and stopping by Cafe Diem, Jo headed to the office, preoccupied with the strangeness of everyone in the small eatery. She looked up to see Carter rush into the office, frantic. "Jo! We've got a problem!" She rolled her eyes, used to his outbursts.

"What is it, Carter?"

He swallowed. "They're... stupid." Her eyebrows shot up and she turned to him, taking a sip of her coffee. She could feel the look Shai had given her the night before on her face, but she didn't bother hiding it.

"Say it again, Carter. I didn't hear you the first time." She replied, perching on the edge of her desk. He sighed.

"They're _all_ stupid!" He cried. She choked out a laugh, taking another sip from her coffee and setting the cup on the desk before getting up and going to him.

"What do you mean they're... _stupid_?" She asked slowly, trying to get the man to explain himself.

"I mean..." He did a couple stupid actions- thumbing his lips and making Tarzan noises, that Jo found quite annoying- before saying, "Stupid. You know... stupid!"

_"Carter!"_ She snapped, causing the man to jump. "Listen to me carefully. You _Can't. Catch. Stupid_."

"This may be my favorite conversation of all time." She cast a sideways glance at the kid sitting in the cell, watching their conversation intently.

"Something happened right in the middle of that chaotic-"

"You left that thing running without anyone watching it?" The kid was on his feet, startled. "You need to clear the building now!"

"Look, don't worry about it, all right? We'll fix it!" Carter snapped; Jo glanced from the kid in the cell to Carter and back, before finally turning to the sheriff and giving him one of her patented Exactly-_how_-are-_we_-going-to-fix-it looks. "What? We always fix it!"

She scoffed gently. "We don't _always_ fix it. Henry does it sometimes, or Stark, or Allison." She said, listing off the people on her fingers. "I'm _just saying_ we usually have smart people to lean on, Carter." He glared at her.

"Hey, I'm smart." She rolled her eyes quickly, sighing. "I'm plenty smart!" He snapped in his own defense.

"I mean science-smart. _Don't get snappy!"_ He backed up, surprised that she was using the voice she used on Shai when the child misbehaved. Carter looked around, trying to figure out what to do next.

"I know! Let's start with a list of all the people infected." Jo rushed to her desk, grabbing a pad and pencil before returning to him. "How are you feeling? You feel dumb?"

She stared at him, shaking her head. "No. You?"

"How could you tell?" Neither one turned to the cell as they reached out and pressed the buttons on their bracelets. They heard the zap and he yelped in pain.

"I'll go find someone who wasn't infected. You stay here and watch the kid and look over the... the... papers..." Carter said, rushing from the office. Jo's mouth dropped as she turned to the door.

_"What am I? Do I_ look_ like a_ fucking babysitter_?"_

Once she realized he was gone, she went to her desk, taking a seat and checking her phone. She was up and down, getting coffee or looking through the files. Every so often, she'd glance at the cell, to find the kid watching her. Around three-thirty, she decided that she could have a little fun with him, since she was on the other side of the bars and he couldn't touch her. Fiddling with the mouse, she clicked on the files she'd saved on her computer, giving the kid a good view of her rear end.

"You're wearing one of my presents under there, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow, before hitting the button on her bracelet and enjoying the thrill of hearing him shout in surprise. "Okay. I deserved that." He said, flexing his hand. "Nice work. How'd you get enough phase power for the biometric lock? Redox battery?"

She looked over at him. "No, it's a nanotite A-cell."

"Nice." He thought a moment. "How do you keep the amp load from shorting out?" She'd returned to her computer, and then stood, laying her hands on the back of her chair, fingers splayed.

"It's a dialectric wave length." She replied, smiling.

"Nice. Hey, do you have those specs on the chaotic inflation test?"

"Why?" She asked, raising her eybrows.

"Why don't you let me take a look at them, and if I'm helping you, maybe you can help me."

"And here it _comes_." She said, going to the cell, holding the folder against her chest like a freshman waiting for school to start.

"There's only one thing I want from you, Jojo-" She didn't hear the rest, the nickname startled her so much, she blanked out momentarily, until she slid the folder through the bars.

"And you'll read this-" She started, holding it back as he reached out for it. He nodded. "And _help_." He took hold of the folder, pulling it towards him. She held tight, and dug her feet in as he pulled her towards the bars, until only the cold metal seperated them. His eyes bore into hers, and he grinned.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you locked the cell?" He asked, kneeling down to study it. She screwed up her mouth.

"_Of course_ I locked the cell!"

"Okay, we have to find him, but can't we track him with-"

"The bracelet!" Both pressed the buttons on their bracelets, only to jump at the sound of something exploding. They turned, to see the lamp on Carter's desk short circuit and explode, the bracelet around the bass. Carter's mouth dropped in confusion.

"How the _hell_ did he get out of the bracelet?" He cried turning to her. Jo screwed up her mouth again, grasping the cell door, mentally kicking herself for falling for his charm. After a moment, she said,

"My mistake. I... may have... told him how to... hack the lock." He growled softly, turning on her.

_"Jo!"_ She bit her lip.

_"Look, I'm sorry!"_

_"Can't I leave you alone for a few hours without you helping the prisoner escape?"_ She rounded on him, a glare on her pretty features.

_"Back off, Carter!"_ He glared at her before going to his desk and taking a seat. Jo, meanwhile, got on the phone and called the highway patrol before typing something into the computer. "We have the most advanced systems here. These machines will find him. They know him better than anyone."

"Maybe not... anyone." Carter replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, taking a seat at her own desk.

"I think someone knows him better than even those machines." He quickly typed something into his computer, and then grabbed his phone, dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" She asked, going to his desk. He held up a hand.

"Hello? Is this the... Donovan residence? Mrs... this is about your son... look, I... have a quick question..." Jo listened to Carter's end of the conversation, now thoroughly confused. When he got off the phone, Carter rushed from the office.

"Hey!_ What the hell? Carter_!"

"Stay here!" He snapped as she rushed outside. Rolling her eyes, she returned to the office, taking a seat at her desk and pulling out a magazine. When two o'clock rolled around, she rushed off to pick Shai up from school, bringing her back to the office. The little girl was instantly drawn to the decked out cell, and she climbed onto the cot, picking up the pillows and playing with them. She turned to her mom.

"Is this what that bad person bought with Uncle Carter's card?" Shai asked, as Jo joined her. She nodded.

"Yep. He bought all this. Uncle Carter's not happy with him."

"So, why isn't he in the cell?" Shai asked, looking around. Jo swallowed, trying to find an easy way to explain what was going on to her little girl.

"He's not in the cell because something happened at GD and he needed to fix it, because he's the only one that can." Jo said, reaching out and drawing circles on her daughter's knee. The little girl nodded slowly.

"Oh... is he going to come back here after? Will I get to meet him?" She appeared excited, something Jo wasn't expecting, but then again, should have anticipated. So few new people came to Eureka, that the possibility of meeting a new Eurekan was probably exciting to a child Shai's age. After a moment, Jo got up.

"Um... do you have homework to do?" The girl nodded. "Okay, well, how about I take you home and we can work on your homework together?" She said, scooping her daughter up.

"Can we go to SARAH?" Jo looked down at her.

"Why?"

"Because she makes good chocolate chip crumbles." Shai said as Jo carried her out to the car and buckled her in. "And no offense Mommy, but your chocolate chip crumbles aren't as good as your peanut butter ones." She chuckled softly.

"I agree. All right, we'll head over to SARAH. I bet she'll enjoy the company." She said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

* * *

When she returned to downtown an hour and a half later- after leaving Shai in SARAH's protective care- she found the town pretty much back to normal. Word had quickly spread about how the new kid had saved the town, and Jo found herself admitting that she was a little intrigued by his shady mysterious past. "How's Shai doing?" She looked up to see Zoe and her friends gathered around her. Zoe adored the little girl, and all her friends had also gotten to where they adored the child and looked out for her when Jo couldn't. She gave the girl a small smile, crossing her arms.

"She's good. She keeps wanting to know why your dad didn't shoot the prisoner." Zoe chuckled.

"Because he's a big freakin' softey." Zoe replied. Jo nodded.

"I agree." She stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked up, to see said topic of conversation standing across from her, hands in his pockets.

"Um... I... was wondering..." She waited, raising her eyebrows. "Um..." He glanced at Zoe, who watched with curiosity. The teenager made him nervous, and he begged silently that she'd go away. "Look, I was wondering if you wanted to... maybe go out for dinner or... go see a movie? Or maybe the ballet?"

She started, surprised, before glancing at Zoe, who gave her a smile and then turned, heading into the cafe and going to Carter. Jo bit her lip. "Um... sure... why not?"

He gave her a relieved smile, and gestured to the counter. "Coffee?" She shrugged.

"Okay." The two headed inside, got their coffee to go, and then he walked her back to her car. She leaned against the hood, sipping her Vinspresso, trying to think of something to say. "Um... what is your name again? Sorry, I was so... preoccupied with earlier this afternoon, that..." He chuckled softly, grinning.

"Zane. Zane Donovan. And you're... Jo, right? Jo Lupo?" He asked, holding out a hand. She nodded, blushing.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." They shook firmly, before she pulled away and turned to get into her car.

"So, um... about that date..." She stopped, turning to him.

"What date?"

"You never answered me." Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she screwed her mouth up. "Ballet or dinner? Or... maybe breakfast?"

She snorted softly. "I can't do breakfast I have to be up early-"

"Sunday morning then?" She bit her lip.

"Can't. I got to church." He thought a moment.

"Then, how about... Sunday brunch? Here at Cafe Diem? After you get out of church first, of course." He could see the wheels turning in her head, but over what- or who- he wasn't sure. All he knew was that she looked cute with that thoughtful expression. Finally, she nodded.

"Sunday brunch, then. After I get out of church." He nodded, thrilled that she'd accepted.

"Sunday brunch it is. I'll see you then." She nodded, getting into her car. "Um, do you want me to meet you at the church, or-"

She paled; Shai would be with her, and the last thing she wanted was for this kid to catch sight of her daughter. One look at the adorable little girl and he'd probably run for the hills. Not that that wouldn't be a bad thing, but if she wanted to even _consider_ a relationship with him, it'd be best to keep her daughter in the shadows until they were both ready. "No! That's okay. I... have to take care of something after I get out of church anyway. I'll meet you here."

"Okay. Sounds good. See you then." She nodded, watching him walk away. Once he was gone, she shut the door and started the ignition, heading to the bunker. When she finally pulled up in front of SARAH and headed down the stairs, she'd managed to talk herself into and out of the date several times over, and only barely registered when Shai launched herself at her.

"Thanks for watching her, SARAH. Hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"On the contrary, Jo, Shai was no trouble at all."

"We made chocolate chip crumbles, Mommy." Shai said, holding a bag up.

"I see that! I bet they're good!" She looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks again, SARAH."

"You're quite welcome, Jo. Are you feeling all right? My sensors indicate that you are overexhausted and in need of electrolytes. Shall I pour you something to drink?"

"No thank you, SARAH. I'm gonna take Shai and head home."

"If you're sure-"

"I'm sure, SARAH. Trust me." The house was quiet for several minutes.

"I do trust you, Jo." A small smile appeared on the young deputy's face.

"Thank you, SARAH, that means a lot to me." Then, she pressed a kiss to Shai's cheek. "Come on, baby, let's go home and eat dinner. I think we've still got some spaghetti left." She turned, leaving, but called back, "Thank you again, SARAH! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye SARAH!" Shai called, waving.

"Goodbye Jo, goodbye Shai. Have a good night." But neither heard the last sentence, as the door closed behind them.

The drive back to the house was short, passed with stories about hide and seek and coloring. By the time Jo entered the house, Shai had talked herself out, and her mom was falling asleep on her feet. She fixed a hasty dinner, and then took her child upstairs, tucking her in and kissing her before crawling into her own bed and letting sleep take over.


	15. Chapter 15

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

"You're really going out with him?" Jo nodded, hearing the bed bounce as Shai climbed onto it. She'd spent the first half of her day off in bed, burrowed under the covers, trying to catch up on the sleep that her child and this chaotic town deprived her of.

"I said I would." Jo replied, picking up the brush and sitting on the bed across from her daughter. Then, she began running the bristles through her long dark hair, locking eyes with her daughter. "What?"

"We need to go shopping." Shai declared. "You need a new dress! You can't go on a date without something new to wear, Mommy!" She said sternly. Jo rolled her eyes.

"You've been spending too much time with Zoe, little one." Jo replied, getting up and putting the brush away. Then, she slipped into her shoes and went to the bed. "Now, how about we go get lunch. Sound good?" Shai nodded, climbing off the bed and rushing downstairs.

After lunch, she took Shai's hand, heading downtown to the skate park. The child wanted to watch the kids on their boards; the skaters all adored the little girl, and delighted in showing off for her. Allison joked that Shai had a string of boyfriends waiting to do her bidding. As they walked through downtown, Jo's hand held tight to Shai's, she found herself thinking about her upcoming date-

"Mommy, come on!" She snapped out of her thoughts at the feel of Shai tugging on her hand.

"Sorry baby, I-" But she stopped, her gaze going to the mannequin she'd been staring through. Draped over the mannequin, was small, light blue sundress. Thin spaghetti straps graced the shoulders, and there was a small amount of rusching on the bust, and the slightly darker blue ribbon along the hem.

"What are you looking at, Mommy?" Shai asked, tugging on her arm. Jo looked down at her daughter. "Oh Mommy, it's so pretty!" Shai said when she noticed the dress. "Will you try it on?" Jo glanced down at her.

"Should I?" The girl nodded, tugging her mom towards the shop. Once inside, Jo asked to see the dress in the window. They headed back towards the dressing rooms, and Shai climbed onto the chair as Jo slipped behind the curtain to change. Once it was on, she turned to the mirror. The dress came just above her knees, the top accenting her small bust and waist. After a moment, she pulled the tie from her hair, letting it flow down around her, and taking a deep breath, she stepped out to show her child.

"You look pretty, Mommy!" She twirled, watching the skirt bell out around her, to the delight on her daughter's face. Shai clapped her hands, excited. "Are you gonna get it?" Jo turned towards the mirror across from them.

"I... I don't know."

"I think you should. You look so pretty! Will you get it? Say you'll get it!" Shai begged, as Jo turned back to her child. One look at her daughter's face and her mind was made up.

"All right. I'll get it." The girl squealed, getting up and rushing to her. Her small arms went around Jo's waist, and after a quick hug, Shai looked up at her, saying,

"You really are pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you, my sweet darling." She replied, kneeling down to the girl's level. She pressed a kiss to her cheek, before standing. "Now, let's go find you something. We both have to look pretty if we're going to Sunday brunch after church."

"I get to come?" Shai asked, surprised. Jo nodded.

"Of course! You're my baby girl. I wouldn't have Sunday brunch without you, no matter who else I'm with. It's tradition." She lifted her chin, giving her daughter a smile. "Now come on, let's go find a nice dress for you."

"Mommy, will you marry him?" Jo stopped her exploration of the racks to turn to her child.

"Where did you get an idea like that, love?" She asked, catching her breath. Shai shrugged.

"I don't know." But she didn't miss the almost-knowing look her daughter cast her.

* * *

She clenched Shai's hand tight as they made their way to the doors of the cafe that Sunday. The light, little white sweater she'd worn had been too warm for the afternoon, and she grasped her phone almost as tightly as she grasped her daughter's hand. They stepped through the door and into the cafe; Jo scanned quickly, her eyes landed on him, and she smiled, reaching up to brush a strand of dark hair away. He got up, making his way towards them. She scanned him quickly, he cleaned up nice in a white button down and a light grey jacket over blue jeans.

"You look... beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you." He nodded, unable to keep from looking her up and down. And then his eyes landed on something slightly behind her.

"And... who.. who's this?"

Her brow furrowed briefly before she finally looked down. Shai hid behind her, clutching at the soft blue material of Jo's skirt, even as she grasp the light yellow fabric of her own dress. She tossed her head slightly, her long dark hair brushing her shoulders as she peeked out from behind her mother to stare at the man before them. Jo blushed, embarrassed. She'd forgotten Shai was here.

So much for good parenting skills.

After a moment, she reached down behind her and gently tugged the little girl forward, laying her hands on the child's shoulders.

"This is Shai."

He nodded, surprised, before kneeling down and holding out his hand. After a moment, the child took it, shaking. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Shai." He stood, holding the rose out to Jo. "I'm sorry, I only brought one rose. I didn't know I'd be having brunch with two beautiful ladies." Shai blushed, her eyes lighting at the compliment.

"It's okay. Shai's more interested in people than flowers." Jo said. "Thank you. It's lovely." She held the flower to her nose, breathing in the scent.

"Shall we-" He gestured to the table, and mother and daughter followed, taking seats. He glanced from Jo to the girl and back. "So, um... how are you two related?"

"She's my-" Shai started, but Jo cut in, reaching out to lay a hand on the child's arm.

"Niece. Shai is my niece. I was... awarded full custody and allowed to adopt her, after my sister-in-law abandoned her after my brother was killed." Jo said, glancing at her daughter. So it was a half-truth. She _had_ been awarded custody after the girl's mother abandoned her. In Afghanistan.

_Play along, love._

Shai looked up at Jo and nodded, understanding. They lapsed into silence until Vincent showed up. He gave Shai a big smile. "What can I get you kids?" He asked. Jo glanced at her date, unsure of what to say. Shai spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Can I have a glass of chocolate milk, please, Vincent?" He nodded.

"You sure can, little Head Chef. I'll be right back."

"'Little Head Chef?'" He asked once Vincent disappeared.

"When she turned one, Vincent gave her a nametag, making her the Head Chef here in Cafe Diem. She takes her job very seriously, don't you, sweetie?" Jo asked, looking down at her daughter.

"I like to make peanut butter crumbles." Shai said, turning to him. "If you come over, we can make crumbles together! Can't we, Mommy?" Jo paled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... of course, sweetheart."

"I thought you said-" He started, narrowing his eyes as he looked from Shai to Jo and back.

"What did I say?" Shai asked, confused as she looked between Jo and her date. And then it dawned on her. "Oh..."

"I did. But she's been with me for the last six years, so she thinks of me as her mom. Has since she was born. Davie was killed and Jazzie wasn't ready to be a parent, let alone a single one... so I took her in, and she's thought of me as her mom ever since." Jo struggled to explain. He nodded.

"Well, it's great that you've taken care of her. She must be pretty special." He said, smiling at Shai, who giggled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Mommy says I'm a miracle." Jo herself blushed as he looked at her.

"So, um... how do you like Eureka so far?" She asked, accepting the beverage Vincent set in front of her. Shai watched intently, waiting for him to reply. He shrugged.

"It's... okay. Not your usual small town."

"It certainly isn't." Jo agreed. They made small talk for several minutes, before he said something that caught both her and Shai's attention, and she looked up when Vincent came back to take their order.

"What can I get you three?" He asked, winking at Shai. "The Sunday special perhaps?"

"Would you like that?" Jo gave him a small smile, shaking her head.

"No thanks. Um... Actually, it's getting late and we'd better go." She stood. "Come on, Shai." The child looked back, shaking her head as she took her mom's hand and followed her outside. Once they made it to the car and started on the drive home, Shai asked,

"What happened, Mommy? Wasn't he nice?" Jo sighed, looking at her daughter in the rearview.

"He was nice, he just... he said some things that weren't."

"They didn't sound mean, Mommy."

"I know baby, but they were mean. And I know he didn't mean it, but-"

"It hurt your feelings." Shai said, as they pulled into the driveway and Jo unbuckled her seatbelt. She moved to open the door when she felt small, slender arms around her neck. "I'm sorry he hurt your feelings, Mommy." She ran her fingers along her daughter's arm, before pressing a kiss to her small arm. "He hurt my feelings too."

Jo chuckled softly, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Thank you, baby."


	16. Chapter 16

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

Two weeks later, Jo looked up to see him standing in the middle of her office. Carter hadn't shown up yet, leaving her in charge, and seeing him in her office made her skin crawl, especially after she'd gone through a whole two weeks of avoiding him. They'd gone on a couple dates after, and had taken things slow. "Yes? Can I _help_ you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, actually you can." She waited.

"What did I say two weeks ago that made you so mad?" After a moment, she returned to her work. "Look! Either tell me why you're pissed at me, or I'll... I'll hold my breath until you do."

She raised an eyebrow as she got up to put something away. "What are you? _Three_?"

He glared at her. "Hey, I black out, it's on you." And he began to hold his breath. Jo watched for several minutes before she returned to her desk. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs, then grabbed his arm and sat him on the floor, handcuffing him to the cell before returning to her desk. An hour passed, and after a moment, she gave in, tossing her pen down and sitting back in her chair.

"Fine. You want to know why I'm mad at you? What you said that morning made me feel dumb. I have a hard enough time fitting in here without people thinking I'm an idiot, and you pointing it out only made it worse!" She snapped. He listened as she talked, before seeing an oppertunity to speak up.

"Look, I... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or upset you. I just... I tend to speak before I think a lot of the time and... and the fact that you not only looked beautiful but_ actually_ agreed to go out with me... I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She nodded, digesting his apology before saying,

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." He smiled at her.

"Good. Now... can you... uncuff me, please?" After a moment, she went to him, kneeling down to unlock the cuffs. Their eyes locked and he leaned towards her-

She pulled back, standing up.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said, putting her cuffs back in her desk and taking a seat. He stood, rubbing his wrist and nodding.

"Sure. See you later, Jo." She didn't look up as he left, only to run into Carter.

"Hey Zane." The younger man held up his hands.

_"I haven't done anything!"_ Carter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well the day is young." The younger man rushed from the office, casting a confused glance at the sheriff as he went. "Sorry I'm late, Jo, I had to stop by Taggart's lab... yeah, let's just... not go there." Carter said, showing up minutes later. She looked up, pulling her hair back in its tight bun as her eyes roved slowly over his body. He watched her, confused.

"You... okay?" She gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. I just... think I'm gonna go get some coffee. You coming?" She asked, getting up and going to the door. After a moment, he nodded.

"Sure." They made the short walk over to Cafe Diem, and once there, Carter went to the counter, ording the two cups. Jo caught sight of Zane at a table, absorbed in his phone, and after watching him for a moment, she turned her attention back to Carter, who wasn't looking. Figuring she could make Zane jealous _and_ attract Carter's attention, she made her way to the fan sitting on the counter and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, leaning towards the fan. She could feel Zane's eyes on her, but when she looked up, she didn't see Carter watching her. After a moment, she took a seat, giving him a big smile.

"So, should we... drink it here?" She cast a sideways glance at Zane. "Or we could... go back to the office and... share it." She said, reaching out and running a hand down his arm. She wasn't attracted to Carter, but for some reason-

He pulled away. "How about we drink it here-" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rushed out of the cafe to answer the call. Jo watched him go, liking the way he threw his head back whenever he recieved bad news. Minutes later, after Vincent had delivered the coffee, Carter rushed back into the cafe, ordering everyone out.

"Why? Carter? What's wrong?" Vincent asked as he got the rest of his staff out the doors.

"Henry just called and said there's this... a... in... inertia... thing... coming." Zane looked up, rushing to them as the last of the patrons got out of the cafe.

"An inertial wave?" He asked, meeting Jo's eyes. She shrugged, turning back to Carter.

"Is that bad?" Carter asked, completely clueless. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Um, yeah, it's-" Jo gave Carter a small smile, turning back to scan the cafe. Her smile quickly faded, and before she could speak up, the diner exploded, throwing all three of them back. They flew back, tumbling head over heels, slamming into tables and chairs before finally coming to rest among the paper and wood.

Carter was shaky as he stood, but as soon as he saw Jo, struggling to sit up and regain her equilibriem, he rushed to her, kneeling in front of her. "You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, grabbing her face and checking her eyes. She looked up at him, her dark eyes focusing. She grabbed his neck, pulling him down to her as their lips met in a kiss, that Zane was never going to unsee.

Carter was finding it funny that this was the third time today that a woman had hit on him.

First Allison, then Dr. Young, and now Jo-

His eyes snapped open, and he pushed her away, struggling against the spark that he felt ignite between them. When he pulled away, she gave him a small smile. "Carter, listen, um... it was an-"

"In-the-moment thing." He replied. She nodded.

"Good. Um," She licked her lips, looking up at him. "Are we... still in the moment? Because I'd... really like to do it again." She reached for him, wrapping a hand around his neck and beginning to pull him down towards her, but he pulled away.

"Tell you what, Jo? Um... how about we lie you down?" She nodded, moving closer to him.

"Sounds good. Let's lie down." He forcefully pulled away, turning to the only other occupant in the diner.

"Uh, Zane?" He turned to the younger man. "A little help? Zane!" Eventually, Zane managed to make his way towards the pair, and took Jo as Carter hoisted her to her feet and shoved her into his arms. "Take... take her back to the office and... keep an eye on her. Would you?"

"Sure Carter."

He watched the younger man force his deputy out of the diner, taking a deep breath once they were both gone.

* * *

By the time Zane had gotten Jo back to the office, she'd tried going back for Carter, managed to slip away, and the only solution had been for him to handcuff her to him. He clenched the key, jealousy boiling at the image of Jo kissing Carter, seared forever in his mind. He shoved her into the cell, locking it before taking a seat at her desk and watching her. "Can you let me out, please?" She asked, grasping the bars. "I have to go pick up Shai from school."

"I think she'll be fine." Zane said. After thinking, he opened his mouth to speak, before shaking his head.

"Did you need something?" She asked, plopping onto the cot. He took a deep breath, getting up and going to the cell.

"Yeah, actually, I did. I do. I do need something." He unlocked the cell and slipped inside, closing it behind him. Probably not the smartest idea, but he'd take his chances.

"What do you need?"

"I... I didn't like that. Seeing you kiss Carter." He clarified, taking a seat beside her on the cot. "I just... wanted you to know that." She raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't like seeing that?"

"I think I've been pretty clear about that, Jo." She nodded, turning from him to stare at her hands. "The question is, what would you like?"

They sat in silence for several minutes; she played with her fingers, thinking. Weighed the options of telling him what she really wanted. How would he handle it? Taking a deep breath, she choked out,

"To stop... playing games. Like we are."

He furrowed his brow, confused as to what she was requesting. "Meaning... what, exactly?"

She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and turned to him, staring into his blue eyes. "This." She whispered. Then, before he could ask what she was talking about, she leaned over, pressing her lips to his. She reached up, cradling his neck and grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt, pulling him closer, as his arms slowly went around her waist. They deepened the kiss, and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. She pulled him closer, tightening her grip on his neck. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, he whispered,

"That, I liked."

She gave him a small smile, running her hands up and down his chest. Taking a deep breath, she asked,

"So... where do we go from here?" He kissed her gently, and after a moment, she got up, taking his hand and pulling him from the cell. The drive to her place was short, and he hesitated on her porch.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to push you-" She cut him off with a kiss, before tugging him into her house and shutting the door. They hit the wall, never breaking contact. She ran her hands down his chest, tugging on his undershirt and pulling it up his chest. He undid the buttons on her shirt, yanking it from her body before pulling her tank top off. He pulled away as his shirt was pulled off, and he felt his breath catch.

"You're... you're wearing..." She nodded, capturing his lips again. She shoved him away and pulled him upstairs. They made it to her room, slamming into the door with undue force as she undid his belt and reached for his jeans. Clothing flew in all directions as they tumbled onto the bed, clad in only their underwear.

A groan escaped her throat as he nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck, and she retaliated by capturing his lips and tugging on his lower lip. He pressed a kiss to the soft swell of her breast, gently running his thumb over her black lace clad nipple, enjoying the gasp that escaped her throat. He gently tugged on the strap of her bra, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before moving to her other shoulder and repeating the process.

Her mind briefly flashed to her daughter; she told herself that she needed to go get her daughter, that she'd forgotten to pick Shai up from school...

But she was too preoccupied with Zane's lips and hands on her body, that she couldn't pull herself out of bed and get dressed. The feel of his hands exploring her body was sending her pulse into overdrive. She didn't register him gently tugging the black lace thong from her hips, she only noticed the feel of his hands moving between her thighs. She tugged at his boxers, tossing them onto the floor before pushing him off of her and taking control. She straddled him, capturing his lips in hers as she ran her hands down his chest, leaving small half-moons in his flesh.

_You have to go pick up Shai. She's waiting for you. You told her you'd go get her._ She pulled away, her rationale setting in. She moved to get up, but Zane- seeing his opportunity to take control of the situation- grabbed her around the waist and pull her back to the bed, capturing her hands and holding them over her head.

"Where do you think you're going, Jojo?" He asked, voice husky. She opened her mouth, but instead gave him a small smile, before leaning up to kiss him. The kiss was gentle, the type of kiss Jo would give her daughter before saying goodnight. She pulled away, her smile spreading.

"Nowhere." She replied softly. He gave her a soft smile, kissing him again. She tilted her head back, giving him full access to the slender curve of her neck. She crawled back towards the pillows, tumbling among them as he pulled her body towards him. But suddenly, she pulled away, scooting towards the edge of her bed and taking a deep breath. "No, we shouldn't do this. This isn't right. I can't... not while Shai..."

"What's not right, Jo? You're not making any sense." He moved to sit beside her, turning her to face him. "Hey, what's a matter?" She swallowed.

"We shouldn't be doing this- I... I have to pick up Shai-" She pushed herself up, but he pulled her back down, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"I'm sure your niece is fine. Carter or Henry or Allison will look out for her." He replied, pressing a kiss to her nose. She watched him for several minutes before saying,

"But what if we... what if we don't work. What if there isn't a spark? What if we wake up tomorrow morning and realize that the smouldering ember had died out, or that it never existed?"

"Don't, Jo. Don't you_ dare_ say that. Don't even consider that there isn't a spark between us. Got me?" He said, kissing her before she could protest. He pulled her onto his lap; her body took control, and before she could break the kiss, she'd taken him into her.

* * *

Jo awoke the next morning to the feel of someone against her. She took a deep breath, slowly turning to look at her strange bedfellow. The warm body lying sound asleep beside her was that of Eureka's newest resident. She watched him move closer to her, and for a moment, she thought of grabbing her gun and emptying a full round into him, but soon, memories of the previous night came flooding back.

"Oh God, Shai!" She sat up, smacking Zane in the process and jarring him awake.

"Ow! What the-" But when he looked up, Jo was climbing out of bed and getting dressed. She threw his clothes at him, and pulled her shoes on, muttering about what a horrible parent she was. "Jo?" His voice jarred her out of her soft ranting, and she turned to stare at him. He slowly began getting dressed, asking, "Is everything all right?"

"I need to find Shai. I just..._ hope to God_ that Carter or Allison picked her up after school and looked after her." Once he was fully dressed, he went after Jo, climbing into the passenger seat as they went to get her child. Once they pulled into the parking space in front of the Sheriff's office, Jo made a beeline for Cafe Diem; Zane grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Jo." The woman didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled away and hurried into the cafe.

"Vince, have you seen-"

"Hi Mommy." Shai was sitting at the counter next to Carter, a maple bar and a pancake on her plate, a glass of milk in front of her. Relief flooded her body and she rushed to the child.

"Hey baby. How're you? You okay?" She asked, kneeling close to her daughter. Shai nodded. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to forget you I just..." She glanced over her shoulder at Zane, who stood in the doorway, watching her. Shai followed her gaze, and her face brightened.

_"You slept with him?"_ She asked, excited. The entire cafe fell silent, and Jo looked around, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She could feel the eyes of everyone else in the cafe staring at her, and after a moment, she chanced a glance Zane's way. He looked just as embarrassed as she felt. She turned back to her daughter.

"Yes. I did." She whispered, pressing her lips to Shai's ear. The little girl squealed and threw her arms around Jo's neck, falling off the stool and into Jo's lap, sending them both to the ground. "Now, who-"

"I took her home with Zoe and I yesterday, Jo." She looked up to see Carter watching her. "I kind of figured you were busy, and knew you wouldn't mind if Zoe and I took her. Besides, SARAH was estatic- or, at least as estatic as a house can get- that Shai was spending the night."

"Thank you, Carter." Jo said, as Shai got off of her and she climbed off the floor. The sheriff nodded.

"Welcome. But... Shai was a little upset that you weren't here to have breakfast with us. It is tradition, after all." Jo chuckled softly, helping her daughter climb back onto her stool before going to the one on the other side of Shai.

"Well, let's see if we can remedy that situation." Jo replied as she took a seat, glancing at Zane. Licking her lips, she leaned close to Shai, "Hey Shai-Shai?" The little girl turned her dark eyes to her mom's. "Can we invite someone to have breakfast with us?" Shai turned, looking at Zane before turning back to Jo.

"Is it Zane?" Shai asked, excited. Jo nodded, biting her lip. After thinking a moment, Shai slid off her stool and went to Zane, taking his hand. Jo watched as he looked down at her and then glanced at the counter. She said something Jo couldn't hear, and then tugged on his hand, pulling him to the counter. "Uncle Carter, move over." Carter started, turning to stare at the little girl who'd seemed to tie the whole town around her finger.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I want to sit between Mommy and Zane. Now move!" She snapped, climbing back onto her own stool. Grumbling in mock annoyance, Carter got up, grabbed his plate and Vinspresso and moved to sit beside Jo as Zane reluctantly took the sheriff's vacated seat.

"Sorry about that, Carter." Jo said as the sheriff sat beside her.

"It's okay, Jo." He replied, rubbing her back. "So... it seems she's taken quite a liking to Zane." Carter said, nodding towards Shai, who was engaging Zane in a conversation about what, God only knew. He listened as she talked, nodding and smiling in that relaxed way he had.

"Yeah, she has." Jo whispered softly, watching her child talk aimably with Zane. Carter watched her, seeing the host of emotions cross her face.

"The question is, have you?" Slowly, Jo turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Carter shrugged. "You being taken with Zane." Jo furrowed her brow at him. "Come on, Jo, I know you don't want to admit it, but you are. You're just as taken with him as Shai. And as he is with you." Jo snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not taken with him, Carter-"

"Right. So why did you sleep with him? Just on a whim? Come on, Jo, I know you better than that." She looked down, biting her lip. After a moment, she looked up at Carter, saying,

"I... I just don't... want to get hurt, that's all."

The sheriff nodded. "Understandable. But give the guy the benefit of the doubt." She swallowed, nodding.


	17. Chapter 17

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

"I _still_ can't believe you talked me into chaperoning Zoe's party." Zane said, as he and Jo helped Zoe put the finishing touches on everything. Jo rolled her eyes. "And what I don't get, is why you let the little rugrat come."

"Because I like parties." Shai said, sneaking a cookie from the tray Jo set on the counter.

"You've never been to parties." Zoe said.

"I have too!" Shai replied. "Birthday parties, and Uncle Davie's wedding and-"

"Well this isn't a birthday party or a wedding. And kids my age are going to be here, not your age, Shai." Zoe said. Shai stuck her tongue out, which Zoe recipricated. Jo chuckled softly at the sight of her daughter and Zoe acting like sisters.

"You do know that your dad only allowed this if I agreed to chaperone, right, Zo?" Jo asked, breaking Shai's cookie and taking half of it.

"Hey!" The child glared at her mother, but Jo leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head before going to the fridge, patting her daughter's head as she passed.

"I know. I'm just glad it's you and Zane and not Dad or Fargo or someone else like that. Even having Shai here has its perks. She has everyone wrapped around her finger." The child beamed. Jo chuckled softly.

"SARAH, milk." The house quickly filled a glass, and Jo grabbed it, handing it to her child.

"Thank you, SARAH."

"You're very welcome, Shai. Jo, what is the approximate time that the party is supposed to start?"

"Um... half an hour, why SARAH? Something wrong?" Jo asked, tossing her head. Her long dark hair tumbled back down her shoulders. Zane couldn't help raking his eyes up and down her small body- the jeans she wore hugged her curves, and the light blue top she had on brought out the olive complexion. She had her hair loose and down around her shoulders for once, and she wore a pair of sneakers. She looked relaxed, calm, not the high-strung deputy he normally saw.

"There's someone at the door." SARAH replied.

"Who is it?" Zoe asked, going to the door.

"Lucas!" Shai cried, at the sight of Zoe's boyfriend on the screen. Shai rushed to the door, reaching up to grab the handle before stepping back. "SARAH, door!" Shai ordered; after a moment, the door swung open and Lucas poked his head in, only to have Jo's nearly seven-year-old little girl launch herself into his arms. He caught her just as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello." He glanced down at the little girl. "Shai." The child giggled, before letting Lucas set her down. Once inside, he went to Zoe, kissing her quickly, before catching sight of Jo and Zane in a corner of the kitchen.

"Um..." He gestured to the pair.

"Jo and Zane are chaperoning tonight."

"So your dad isn't here?"

"Not here."

By the time eight rolled around, the party was well under way. Shai was having a good time, dancing with the boys, who all fawned over the little girl of the Deputy. Her mother watched over the child out of the corner of her eye, even as she and Zane made the rounds, checking up on everyone. Zane handed her a glass of punch, and she took it, smiling. He glanced around, shaking his head. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into chaperoning tonight."

Jo rolled his eyes. "Hey, _no one_ snapped your fingers off." She glanced around him, to see Shai dancing with Lucas. Zane thought a moment.

"The ease with which you say that is almost as disturbing as it is hot." Jo looked up at him.

"I know."

Half an hour later, Jo was at the kitchen island, keeping a close eye on Shai as she sat on the sofa talking with Pilar about fashion. Even at nearly seven, the little girl paid close attention to style and beauty. "Hey, you okay?" Jo glanced up at Zane.

"Fine. Just... bored."

"Well, maybe we can... find something to keep you interested." He said, going to her and wrapping his arms arround her waist. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, turning around. He kissed her gently, before pulling away.

"Let's continue this in private." He whispered. She nodded, tugging him first towards the stairs, before changing her mind and taking him to the front closet. As soon as the door shut behind them, Jo shoved him up against the wall, their lips connecting. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms tight around her as the kiss turned passionate. She slipped a hand under his shirt, enjoying the feel of his hands tangling in her hair and exploring her clothing clad body. She thought briefly that they should go check on everyone at the party, but then the feel of Zane's lips on her neck took her back to everything at hand. They only vaguely heard SARAH's voice.

"... sensors... indicating... two... front closet."

The door slid open, and Carter's mouth dropped._ "What are you..."_ The pair broke apart, looking over to see Carter and Callie Curie, who was laughing.

"Uncle Carter, what's-" Shai's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her mom making out with Zane in the closet.

_"You're supposed to be watching..."_ He cried, eyes wide in shock. Jo reached up, covering her swollen lips with her hand, a light blush creeping into her cheeks, that only got darker as she glanced at her daughter.

"Well, I was watching her and she was watching me, so..." Zane started, proud that he'd managed to shock Carter for once.

_"OUT! GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU! OUT OF THE CLOSET! NOW!"_ The sheriff roared, as the pair- who didn't have to be told twice- dashed out of the closet and returned to the party, only to be the center of Zoe and her friends' attention. The teen gasped in shock.

"Oh my God! So you _two_ were the ones making out in the closet!" Zoe cried, excitement in her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: This takes place at the end of _Here Comes the Suns_ and before _From Fear to Eternity. _**

"I love you, little one." Jo tucked her child into bed, kissing her softly before returning downstairs. She fixed a cup of tea and settled on the sofa, thinking about how close everyone came to a firey death hours earlier. It had scared her, scared everyone, but they'd survived. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the doorbell until the third ring. She set her cup down and climbed to her feet, pulling the door open and leaning against it.

It was Zane.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile.

"Hey. Glad to see you're okay." She nodded to his wrists. "Want to come in?" He slipped in past her, kissing her quickly. "Look, about... earlier-"

"It's okay, you were... caught up in the moment." She took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around herself. He looked around, seeing the photographs of her brothers, her dad, with Shai. The child was obviously important to Jo and her family.

"Actually, no, I wasn't." He stared at her, confused. After a moment, she grabbed his face, pulling him down for a deep, longing kiss. His arms went around her waist, and they walked backwards, eventually slamming into the island in her kitchen. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, and he lifted her onto the island counter, stepping between her legs and pulling her close, her slender, lithe body against his. She was tiny, small, and beautiful, like that niece of hers. She tugged gently on his lower lip with her teeth, whispering, "I... I still can't believe you... how fast you've taken to my daughter and I. Shai truly loves you."

"You mean your niece?" He asked, capturing her lips again. She shook her head, pulling away.

"No, my... my daughter. I adopted her-"

"After your brother died." Again, she shook her head.

"No... I... found her on the... side of the road in Af-" Zane had just slipped his hands under her shirt, when a small voice broke through their lust-induced haze.

"Mommy?"

Both turned, to see Shai on the stairs, holding a teddy bear and rubbing the sleep from her tear-filled eyes. Jo pulled away, jumping off the counter, concern in her brown eyes. "Shai-Shai, what's wrong?" The child rushed to her, throwing her arms around her mom's neck, burying her face in her shoulder. Jo buried a hand in her dark hair, rubbing her back.

"I had a bad dream."

"Why didn't you come get me?" The child bit her lip, glancing at Zane. "Sweetheart, what happened? What exactly happened in the dream?" Jo sat back, pulling the child onto her lap. Shai curled into Jo's side, reaching up to play with the strands of Jo's long hair. "Tell me, baby girl." A moment passed, before the child shifted, looking up and seeing Zane. She swallowed.

_"Uncle Luca died and you left and I was alone! You sent me back to Afghanistan because you didn't want me! No one wanted me! It was scary! You promised you'd never send me away! You pinkie promised that you'd never send me back to there, but you broke your promise! Don't send me back, Mommy! I promise I'll be good!"_ She buried her face in Jo's shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh baby, I'll never leave you, and I'll never send you back to Afghanistan. I love you." Jo said, wrapping her arms tight around her child.

"Wait a minute-" She could hear the wheels turning in Zane's head, and slowly glanced over her shoulder at him. "You said that she was... your niece... not your... dau.." He took a deep breath, watching the young mother and her child. Jo licked her lips. "Jo, what's going on? And I want the truth." After a moment, Jo stood and turned to him, Shai holding tight to her neck. She swallowed.

"All right, yes. Shai's my daughter._ Yes_, I adopted her. _Yes_, her real mother abandoned her. No, she's_ not_ my niece... My platoon found her while we were on patrol in Afghanistan back in two thousand one. And I... I couldn't turn her over to... to the authorities. I just... I couldn't. So I brought her stateside after I was discharged, and... and I... adopted her. Legally, Shai belongs to me. She's my daughter. Not by birth or blood, but... but I have a stack of papers that says she belongs to me. And I love her. I love her like she's mine. She_ is_ mine. Zane, _please_-"

He pulled away when she reached out for him. "You mean to tell me that you _have a child_? You _adopted a child_? Not as in a niece but as in a_ daughter_? Does everyone know about Shai's past or have you been keeping it a secret from them as well? Is the entire town out of the loop on this secret or just me?"

"Everyone else in Eureka knows. They... they all met her when we moved here... I didn't want hide this from you, Zane, I just... I didn't know how you'd react... I've had so many relationships where... as soon as they find out about Shai... they don't want anything to do with her or me... and I just... I wanted to _ease_ you into this part of my life... but..." She reached out, taking his hand. "What I said today... I... I meant it... I... I want a relationship with you, Zane. I want us to be together. A couple... a... a family even." Jo said, looking down at Shai, who gave Zane a small smile. He pulled away.

"'Ease me' into this? Jo, how is _this easing me into it_? You lied to me from the moment we met! How... how am I supposed to trust you now?" He grabbed his jacket, going to the door. "I... I can't do this right now. I... I'm sorry, Jo." And he fled, but not before casting a glance back at the young mother; pretending not to see the tears in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

"Here you go little Head Chef."

"Thank you, Vincent!" Shai said, digging into her pancake once it was in front of her.

"Your usual, Jo? Jo? _Jo!"_

"Sorry, what?" She looked up, seeing Vincent for the first time.

"Your usual?"

"Um... no thanks, Vincent. Just... just coffee for me." He nodded, getting her drink and setting it in front of her, squeezing her hand reassuringly before returning to work.

"Why do dads have to _ruin_ everything?" Zoe asked, leaning close to Jo as she passed by. The woman looked up, never stopping the swirling of her coffee as she spoke next.

"Because they're men and _men are ruiners_." The teen looked up, glancing at Shai, who shrugged and went back to her pancake.

"Um... _Zane drama_?" She asked, worried for Jo as she watched the young mother. Jo stopped swirling her coffee in her cup and set it down, putting the lid on loosely. She inhaled deeply, causing Shai to look up from her breakfast. After a moment, the little girl grabbed her fork and held the utensil out to her mother.

"Here, Mommy." Jo ignored her; Zoe could see that her mind was clearly on something else. Upset at being ignored, Shai tugged on Jo's arm, shoving the fork towards her mother's mouth. "Mommy, eat!"

"No. Fear." Jo looked up at Zoe. "Never date a coward. And that goes for you too, little one." She turned to her daughter, who looked up. "I put myself out there- commitment wise- and he froze. He ran, especially when I told him the truth about Shai. We haven't talked since."

"It's been a week and a half." Shai said, as Jo finally took the pancake she offered and popped it in her mouth.

"Well, here's your chance." Zoe said, as Zane walked through the door. She promptly busied herself, watching out of the corner of her eye as Shai glanced over at the young pshycist and glared at him. He caught sight of the child and made his way towards the pair, taking a seat next to Jo. He knocked his knuckles on the counter, looking around.

"Hey Jo. Shai." Both Lupo women ignored him, Shai sticking her nose in the air. Clearly, he'd not only hurt Jo, but her little girl as well. So if he thought he was going to just have to deal with only Jo giving him the cold shoulder, he was wrong. Which was a shame, since he adored the girl, almost as much as he loved her mother.

Wait, did he just...?

Loved?

"You uh... eat yet?" He noticed that while Shai was picking at the last of her pancake, Jo had nothing but a cup of coffee in front of her, which she promptly snapped the lid on. She didn't say anything; Zane was used to the silent treatment, but this was just unnerving. He preferred her threatening to kill him than not talking to him. "I thought maybe we could, you know, we could have a bite? The three of us." Jo scoffed.

"A _bite_? What, we wouldn't want you to commit to a_ whole meal_." Shai returned to her pancake, glaring at the man who'd hurt her mom.

"You got something to say?" He asked, attempting to meet her eye. Jo turned to him.

"I already did. And you couldn't handle it. Regarding either Shai or I." Then, she got up, taking her daughter's hand and storming off. Zane watched her go, his eyes lingering on the child that Jo loved so much.

* * *

"I still can't believe they called a teacher meeting today. You should be in school." Jo muttered, taking a seat at her desk as her daughter settled on the floor with things to keep her occupied. She'd gotten the text as they'd gotten in the car, and had promptly thrown a minor hissy fit before taking Shai to her office.

"You don't want me here, Mommy?" Shai asked, looking up. Jo sighed, seeing the hurt look in her daughter's eyes. After a moment, she got up and went to her child, kneeling down next to her.

"No baby, of course I want you here. I just... there's nothing for you to do here, you should be at school, having fun with your friends." Jo said, reaching out and playing with her daughter's small hands.

"But I like being here with you. I'm glad I don't have school today. I'd rather be with you." Jo gave her a small smile and let her daughter's small arms wrap around her neck. She held her child close, her gaze going to the crayons on the floor around them. One drawing in particular caught her eye, and she reached out, picking it up.

"What's this, Shai-Shai?" Jo asked, as her daughter pulled away.

"My family portrait. That's Grandpa, and Uncle Ricco, and Uncle Davie and Uncle Luca and Auntie Jazzie and you and me." The child pointed to each person in the drawing. Jo's brow furrowed at the person standing next to her in the picture.

"And... Shai, baby, who's this next to me?" The child looked up at her, quiet. After a moment, the girl whispered,

"Zane."

"But... why do you have-"

"Because we were a family." Shai said, getting up. "I'll be right back, Mommy." Jo heard the bathroom door shut, and she felt her body sag at the realization that her little girl had thought that the three of them were a family. It broke her heart that Zane couldn't see how his freak out had affected her daughter. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her misery, and she was grateful for the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo."

"Hey Carter, what's up?" He sighed.

"Look, Jo, I've got a job for you." She waited.

"Yeah?"

"Who is it, Mommy?" Jo held up a hand as Shai came back to her,climbing into her mother's lap. Jo pulled away to get a better grip on her phone, as Shai snuggled into her mom's body, burying her face in Jo's chest, her small arms going around her waist. Once she had the phone steady, Jo wrapped her free arm around Shai's back, rubbing her side.

"Uncle Carter." Jo mouthed.

"Hi Uncle Carter!" Jo waved her away.

"Hey little shadow. Not causing Mommy any trouble, are you?"

"No." He chuckled.

"Good. Listen, Jo, I want you to head out to Hendricks's place and question him, if possible. Find out all you can about why he's here and what he's going to do. Okay?" Jo nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Can I come, Uncle Carter?" Shai asked, as Jo's grip tightened on her child. Carter thought a moment. "I promise I'll be good."

"Sure thing, little shadow. Keep close to your mom, okay?"

"I will!" Shai replied as Jo hung up. Once she put her phone away, Jo stood, scooping her child up.

"Come on, let's go talk to Hendricks."

* * *

The drive passed in a short amount of time, with Shai chatting the entire drive over. When they finally pulled up to the trailer, Jo turned to Shai. "You stay here."

"But _Mommy_, Uncle Carter _said I could come_!"

"I don't-_ SHAI GRACE!"_ The child stopped, eyes wide when Jo lost her temper. "I don't_ care_ if Uncle Carter said you could come. You are _staying_ in the car, and that's _final_. Understand?" Slowly, the girl nodded. "Good. I'll be right back." And she climbed out, locking it before heading over to the trailer. After knocking for several minutes, Jo headed down the steps, to see if he was around back.

"I finally found you." She stopped mid-step and turned to see Zane several feet away, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. She raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get here?" He glanced around before finally saying,

"I rode my bike. And just so you know, this passive-agressive thing is really annoying." She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head.

"Huh." She thought a moment. "You want to try_ just_ agressive?" He licked his lips.

"Um... no."

She nodded, expecting the answer, as he rolled his eyes and turned to go. "Didn't think so. See ya." She turned, moving around the side of the trailer, when something caught her eye. She knelt down, picking up a strange shaped metal canister, with several black nodes on it. "Hey! Could you come here for a second?"

"Why? So you can hit me with that?" He asked, turning back to her. His blue eyes watched her curiously.

"Not until you tell me what it is! Please?" After a moment, he joined her, kneeling down to look at it.

"Anodized aluminum with a trapped valve." He replied, his blue gaze studying the canister she held. Jo turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Which _means_?"

"It's a pressurized container of some kind. You wouldn't want to be anywhere near this thing when it went off. You could pack a hell of a lot of something into a device like this." Jo set the canister down and got up as her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"How much could you pack into about a thousand of them?"

* * *

"It's some kind of cement." Zane said an hour later, as he worked on his computer. Jo stood beside him, reading the files, while Shai sat on the counter, watching them both silently. She glanced over at Carter as he messed with the canister, and whimpered, but the adults ignored her. Suddenly, there was the sound of something dropping and both stopped at the feel of cement forming around their feet. "There's also a manual release."

"I'm stuck." Jo said, after struggling for several minutes to pull her foot free.

"We're stuck. _Together_." Zane said, looking at her. Both turned at the sound of Shai's giggling, which abruptly stopped at the glares both adults sent her. After much stammering, Carter rushed off to continue working, leaving the pair alone with the kid.

"Now you_ have_ to kiss and make up." Both turned to look at the child, who sat waiting patiently for them to follow her instructions. Rolling his eyes, Zane turned to one of his coworkers and asked for him to get something. Twenty minutes later, Zane disappeared beneath the counter, which piked Shai's curiousity. That curiousity instantly vanished at the sound of the jackhammer starting up. Jo leaned against the counter, waiting, silently listing all the way she could kill Zane for this. She watched Shai's face scrunch up at the hammering Zane was currently attempting to use to break them free. The sound stopped minutes later, followed by-

"_Son of a-"_ He stood, holding the now bent jackhammer, which he handed to his coworker; Shai opened her eyes. Zane glanced at Jo, saying, "_Don't you_ look at me in that tone of voice. This isn't my fault."

Jo's dark eyes narrowed. "It's Uncle Carter's." Shai piped up as Zane's phone rang. Jo's lightning reflexes beat Zane to it, and she answered with a brisk,

"Dr. _Bonehead_'s lab."

"Let me guess, you two are still stuck together." Jo rolled her eyes at Carter's cluelessness.

"Just until I can reach my gun." She replied, tart.

"I can get it for you, Mommy!" Shai cut in, moving to get down. Jo waved her away as Zane snatched the phone from her hands.

"What'd you find out?" Zane asked, all business.

"It's call Instantanium. Some kind of... hardening foam. Nano... elastic foam." Carter offered, clueless on what it _actually_ was.

"Nano palomare santanic foam?" Zane corrected, surprised.

"Yes." Zane raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

_"What_ 'wow?'" Jo demanded. Zane turned,

"The nanoparticles are bound together at a molecular level. If we can find some sort of solvent to weaken the bonds-"

"You do have a gift for making _weak_ bonds." Jo replied. Shai gave him a small smile, agreeing with her mom. He rolled his eyes and turned to his coworker.

"Just... take her leg."

The man rolled his eyes, before leaving with the saw.

* * *

An hour passed, with Jo and Zane snarking at each other, and Shai listening and even jumping in occasionally. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Zane turned to Jo, who leaned against the counter, head in her hand.

"God, what if I have to go to the _bathroom?"_ Jo asked, the sudden realization dawning that she and Zane were stuck together. Shai shrugged from her seat on the counter. She hadn't moved except when Zane needed something, or to try and fullfill Jo's threats- or when she got bored from sitting and watching them bicker.

"Why do you think I'm working so fast? I had four cups of coffee this morning." He replied, reaching across her to get something. She pulled away, and he turned, giving her a small smile. "See, this isn't so bad, is it?" He asked, his smile turning into a grin. She returned the smile and leaned close; Shai covered her eyes, in case they kissed.

"You gonna try that stuff or what?" Jo asked, nodding to the solution he held. He pulled away, upset at being denied the softness of her lips, and after angrily removing the lid on the solution he held, he mixed the two solvents before moving down to pour it on the cement, as Jo tried to pull away._ "Oh my god, we're gonna be stuck like this forever." _She cried, her head hitting the counter. Shai reached out and patted her mom's hair.

"It's okay, Mommy."

"You're the one who wanted us to be together." Zane said as he stood. She raised her head, turning her dark eyes to him.

"Yes, but by choice. _Not bondo!_" All three looked up to see Carter enter.

"Hey guys, pick out a china pattern yet?" The two glared at him, scoffing, before moving around the counter. "Wait, I need Jo for a second." Zane rolled his eyes

"Kinda busy right now, Carter. And that means-"

"My job is _less_ important than yours?" Jo asked, grabbing onto the counter and turning to Zane.

"That depends, can you do it with one leg?" He asked, as they moved to get something at another counter. Carter nodded, watching the two before turning back to the child sitting on the counter, head in her hands.

"They've been doing this all day." Shai said, sighing. "It's getting old."

* * *

Carter sighed, pulling out the blueprints and laying them on the counter. "Hey, little shadow, can you maybe... scoot over, so I can look over these?" The child did as told, watching as Carter unrolled the old blueprints, and lined them up. Pieces were missing, and some of the writing was faded, but still readable.

"What's that, Uncle Carter?" Shai asked, scooting closer, her gaze never leaving the blue paper Carter held. He glanced up at her.

"Blueprints for the bunker." The girl nodded, watching silently for several minutes. "This doesn't make any sense."

"What?" He looked up, scanning quickly before realizing that it was Shai who'd spoken. _God, she's even starting to sound like Jo._

He sighed, licking his lips. "Um... well, from what the blueprints indicate, there's another entrance into the bunker, but I don't see it."

The child leaned closer, scanning it. After a moment, she pointed towards something at the top of the drawing. "That, maybe." Carter opened his mouth to speak, when Jo and Zane returned, arguing as usual, and for a brief moment, it was almost as if they were back together.

"Because you're an _ass,_ that's why! I can't_ believe_ I had the nerve to be seen in _public_ with you!" Zane rolled his eyes.

"And you're perfect?" He snorted. _"Please_. The only one that may be perfect is Allison, and those chances are slim to none. You? You're just a grunt with a gun!"

"Hey, my gun can kick your ass any-" Jo stopped, turning to Carter, something dawning in her mind. "Don't worry about me turning on you, Carter. I've found a new home for my bullets." She slowly turned to glare at Zane. He scowled at her, turning to work on something else. After a moment, she turned back to her partner. "So, what have we got?" She put her hands on her hips, looking from Shai to Carter and back. "What?"

"Um... ah... I managed to get the blueprints, and... Shai thinks she's found a possible second entry into the bunker." Jo raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You _think so_, huh?" She asked, turning to her child. Shai nodded. "Okay, show me." Biting her lip, Shai pointed to the spot she'd indicated to Carter. "There?" Jo turned to the sheriff, clucking her tongue. "Possible... weak spot?" She ventured. He shrugged.

"Could be, but if it isn't, the question is then, how else do we get inside?" The pair seemed to think for several minutes, before Carter said, "We could-" He indicated something on the further side of the plans. Jo shook her head.

"No. Not possible. If we do, then the whole place could-"

"I still say that this area could be our weak-" He said, indicating the spot Shai had suggested. Jo pursed her lips. Neither noticed Zane trying to work, only to be hindered by the cement fusing him to Jo.

"But if it-"

"Um... guys... can I just get to my..." Zane turned from the two officers, looking back at whatever he wanted on the other side of the counter. If he stretched a little further-

Nope. Couldn't do it without pulling Jo along with him, and if he wanted to be able to do anything- including sit- he was better off not dragging her along. After a moment, the young phsycist looked up, blue eyes locking on Shai.

"Hey little Shai, um... can you... I just... I need-" The child glanced over at Jo, who was still looking over the bluprints with Carter before turning back to Zane. Then, she crawled towards the other side of the counter, picking up what he was trying to reach.

"This?" She asked softly, holding it out. Zane nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I need. Thank-" But instead of handing it over, the child set it down and shoved it to the furthest side of the counter, back behind the computer Zane had been working on, even further out of reach. His mouth dropped, and he stared at the child as she crawled back towards her mom, nose in the air. "You little-" He took a deep breath before leaning towards the computer, straining to reach what the child had just moved even further from his grasp. He turned back to Jo and Carter, hearing the last few words of their conversation. "Great." He turned back to his attempt to reach his project. "But first-"

"I don't think that'll work, Jo."

"Maybe if we just-"

_"CAN WE GET THIS BLOCK OF CEMENT OFF OF OUR FEET!" _Not only did both officers turn to look at him but so did Shai and everyone else in the lab. Jo raised her eyebrows, not at all stunned. In fact, she seemed to be expecting this. Shai raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. Slowly, Zane looked around at everyone else, realizing that he was now the main focus of attention. "Sorry, I... just want..."

He turned back to the computer, attempted to reach for it one last time, before putting his head into his hands, dejected.

* * *

Jo stumbled back, pulling away as Zane reached out to wrap his arm around her waist and steady her. _"Thank. God!"_ She walked backward, going to the counter and scooping Shai up to set her on the floor. Then, she took Shai's hand and headed towards the stairs.

"Mommy, you're free!"

"Yes, and another five minutes and I would have_ chewed off my own leg_!"

"Your mouth is probably big enough." Zane replied, as she left, dragging Shai behind her. Thirty minutes later, however, Shai was watching through the truck's window as Jo and Zane argued about the air shaft.

"- and when they're partners-"

"Can you just shut up and drive the truck?" Zane snapped. Jo rolled her eyes and climbed into the cab, doing as told. Once the cap was off, Jo put the vehicle in park and got out, turning to Shai.

"Stay here."

"But-"

"I said stay!" Jo snapped; the child crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, but did as told. But she leaned out the window, watching as her mom rushed to join Zane and Hendricks on the lip of the shaft, dressed in gear. Making sure her mom was preoccupied, she quietly opened the truck's door and slid out, shutting it softly behind her and rushing to the back wheel in order to hear better.

"There's a huge amount of radiation coming out of that shaft." Zane said, reading the numbers on the meter he was holding. Jo looked around, briefly glancing at the truck; Shai crawled under the vehicle, hiding behind the wheel.

"Don't worry about it." Hendricks replied.

"Some of us might want to have kids some day." Jo replied, glancing back at the truck. Zane stopped, thinking.

"Really?" He turned to look at her. She nodded.

"Yeah." For a moment, a brief smile flitted across her face. Zane could imagine children that looked like Shai- but with Jo's beautiful features. Not that the little girl wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't Jo's. Not by birth, anyway. Suddenly, the small smile she wore vanished. "But you can go right ahead."

He glared at her in response.

* * *

When Carter again looked up, the titanium had exploded and Jo and Zane made their way towards them in minor body gear. His deputy tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, putting her gloved hands on her hips. "Good afternoon. My name is Jo Lupo and I'll be savin' your ass today."

"Someone oughta promote you." Carter said. She beamed at him.

"Yeah." Zane rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get you two out of here." He said.

An hour later, the trio- Shai in tow- was standing in the grass, Jo watching as Zane set up his meter that would tell whether the bomb detination had worked or not. After a moment, Jo went to him, making sure her daughter was within sight. She sighed. "Well, no matter how it turns out-"

"It's been fun." Zane cut in. She thought a moment, turning to glance at her daughter, who was still playing in the grass.

"Yeah. I guess it has." He sighed, tinkering with the device used to check the radiation.

"Nice to end the relationship on a high note." She nodded, licking her lips. It hurt, ending their relationship, especially when her daughter had been the cause. But... she wouldn't trade Shai for anything, least of all a relationship with Zane. She loved her daughter, and if Zane couldn't love her and love Shai too, then-

The alarm went off, and she asked,

"So... what's the verdict?" Her arms crossed and she shifted from foot to foot. He read it silently for a moment, before,

"Groundwater's safe." She mirrored his smile.

"Good for us."

"Mommy, look at me!" Both turned to Shai who was walking the edge of the cap.

"Be careful, baby!" Jo warned gently. The little girl nodded, jumping down into the grass. Zane pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I should call Allison and let her know." She nodded, turning to go, nervously clapping her palms together. After a moment, she turned back.

"Hey, um, after that call, if you um... maybe wanna go for a... a break-up dinner?" Zane looked up, watching as Shai rushed to Jo, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist.

"No." She nodded, her face falling. She should have expected that answer. She turned to go, taking her daughter's hand.

"How about a... a make-up dinner instead?" The two Lupo women turned back.

_"Really?"_ Shai asked. Zane nodded. He watched a small smile grow on Jo's face. Then, she let go of Shai's hand and went to him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. When she finally pulled away, she ran her hand along his waist, giving him a big smile.

"Guess it's not so bad being stuck together." He rolled his eyes and kissed her quickly before letting her go.

"Allison Blake, please." Zane said into his phone, watching as Jo and Shai left; the child turned and waved.

* * *

"Zane!" The little girl pulled away from her mother, rushing towards the young physcist. He knelt down, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hey little Shai. You hungry?" The child nodded. "Good." He stood, leading the two to a small table, tucked away in a quiet corner in the cafe, away from prying Eureka eyes. He took a seat beside Jo; Shai sat across from them, watching the pair intently. They ordered and ate, periodically sharing conversation or news that the other had missed, before Shai asked if they could have dessert, to which Zane- and, surprisingly, Jo- agreed. A small arguement ensued; Shai's repeated suggestions of chocolate chip pie being shot down by both her mother and Zane, before they finally agreed on two pieces of apple.

One for Shai, and the other for Jo and Zane to split.

"I didn't really want to get away from you that bad, it was... kind of nice being stuck together." Jo said, taking a bite. Zane chuckled softly.

"And I... totally didn't mean the thing about your mouth being so..." She nodded at his hand motions.

"I... I get it. It... it's fine." She replied, blushing.

"To be honest, I quite love your mouth." He whispered. Her blush deepened, and she glanced at Shai, who giggled.

* * *

"Tonight was nice." Jo nodded, ignoring Shai's repeated attempts to tug her towards the porch. They stood on the steps leading to Jo's house.

"Mommy, come on!" Jo ignored her, instead, letting go of her hand and allowing her to rush up the porch steps and go to the door. She stood back, letting the retina scanner run over her eye. When the door opened, Shai rushed inside, leaving her mom outside with Zane. Jo watched her child slip into the house.

"Yeah, it... it was." She gave him a small smile. She glanced down at her shoes, before looking up at him. "Um... do... do you want to come in? Have a cup of coffee?" He thought a moment, before nodding.

"Sure." They headed into the house; Jo led him into the kitchen, she quickly made the coffee and poured two cups, handing one to Zane. When they settled on the sofa, Shai rushed towards them, climbing up to sit beside Jo. She curled into her mom's side, watching Zane. He smiled at her, and the child returned it. They sat in silence for several minutes before Shai asked,

"Does that mean you're back together?" Zane and Jo locked eyes, surprised. After a moment, Zane said,

"Maybe." Shai's face fell.

"So, you're_ not_ back together?" The adults shared uncertain looks before Jo set her cup on the table and got up, turning to her daughter.

"You know what? It's late, and I think it's way past someone's bedtime."

"I'm not tired. I want to stay up with you and Zane, Mommy,_ please_!"

"You say you're not tired, but we've all had a long, exhausting day. So come on, time for bed."

_"But Mommy-"_

"No 'buts', little one!" Jo replied, cutting off her daughter's whining. "Now, tell Zane goodnight and then go upstairs and put your pajamas on." After a moment of pouting, the child scooted over to Zane, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She held tight, burying her face in his neck. He glanced at Jo before slowly wrapping his arms around the little girl.

"Goodnight Zane." She whispered, kissing his cheek before climbing off his lap and going to the stairs.

"I'll be right up to tuck you in." The girl nodded, hurrying upstairs and down the hall. She watched her child go, before turning back to Zane, who sat on the sofa, stunned. "You okay? You look surprised."

"I... wow. She... she must really like me." Jo shrugged, taking a seat next to him.

"She does. A lot. She thinks you're good for me. And for her. That you're... the best thing in the world." Jo thought a moment. "She loves you, Zane. You haven't been in her life very long, but... you've made quite an impression on my litte girl." He nodded.

"I guess I... never realized how much." She chuckled.

"No one ever does-"

"Mommy! You're supposed to come tuck me in!" Both turned, to see Shai on the stairs in her pajamas.

"I'll be right up, baby." She turned back to Zane. "I'll be right back." Then, she got up, hurrying up the stairs, chasing a tired Shai back into her bedroom. Zane watched her go, amazed at how normal this parenting thing was to her. Once the child was under the covers, Jo tucked them around her, brushing a strand of dark hair away from her child's face. "Now, I want you to go to sleep and have sweet dreams. Can you do that for me, baby?" Shai nodded. "Good." Then, Jo leaned over and pressed a kiss to her child's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Mommy?" Jo stopped in the doorway, hand on the lightswitch. "If you and Zane get married, will we be a family?" The question floored her mother, and it took Jo several minutes to stop the ringing in her ears.

"Um..." _How am I supposed to respond to that?_ "M... maybe."

Then, she flicked off the light, shut the door softly, and returned downstairs. Zane looked up, seeing the startled look on her face as she sat down beside him. "You all right?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I... I'm fine, I just..." She glanced up at him, shaking her head. "Never mind. Not important." Taking a deep breath, she leaned close, capturing his lips in a kiss that only deepened the more her courage built. When she finally pulled away, her hands went to his chest, and she slowly reached up to cradle his face in her hands.

"Jo-"

"Shh."

"But-" She reached up, laying a finger across his lips, before kissing him again. "Shai-"

"I don't care. I want this, Zane. I want you."

* * *

She backed up, her back hitting the door as they collided. His lips never left her, even as he pulled the tank from her body, slowly running his hands up the smooth concave of her stomach to gently cup her breasts. She reached down, slipping her hands into his pockets and pulling him closer, pressing her hips provactively into his. He shook his head, brushing his nose against hers as he pulled away, his teeth tugging gently at her lower lip, even as his thumbs moved to cup her lace-clad breasts, brushing gently over the sensitive nipples. A gasp of pleasure escaped her throat, and she glared at him, even as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

She was going to kill him for torturing her like that-

_"It's hard to kill someone when they're rushing into each others' embrace."_

Her father had always warned her about her empty threats to kill- especially when directed at loved ones. She sighed against his lips, slipping her tongue between his lips to continue her thorough exploration of his mouth. He ran his hands down her sides, pulling her closer, though nothing but a few pieces of clothing and sheer power of will were the only things that seperated them. After a moment, he moved his lips to her neck, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her soft skin. She pulled one hand from her pocket, reaching down to undo his jeans, and after several minutes, his stood in only his boxers.

"Oh Zane..." He lifted her up; she wrapped her legs tight around his waist, and he held her against the wall, running his hands over her smooth thighs, now clad in only the black lace panties he'd bought her. When they finally pulled up for air and he set her down, she took the oppertunity to shove him against the wall and began her exploration of his neck. Somehow, they made it to her bed- neither remembered moving away from the door- and once they tumbled among the soft pillows and blankets, the remaining clothes disappeared, flying across the room or dropping to the floor. She arched her back, her breathing heavy, desire pulling every muscle, vein and nerve taut as a cello string. She ached to feel him inside her, desired it, all but demanded it, as he slowly teased her with caresses and kisses. His lips graced the smooth curve of her left hip, the added feel of his fingers gently brushing the dark curls below her navel; the combined contact was sending her pulse into overdrive, and she arched her back, whimpering.

She groaned, pushing him away and climbing into his lap, her lips capturing his as she moved onto him. Her eyes rolled back as they deepened the kiss, her hands going to his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. From fast to slow and everything in between, they moved together; her pushing herself further and further onto him. A moan of pleasure escaped her throat as they moved together; he pushed her back onto the bed, reaching up and holding her hands over her head as he taunted and teased her with his mouth, even as he thrust into her. Their eyes locked; he could see her approach, brimming in her eyes, and as he kissed her again, deeper this time, she grabbed him. Digging her nails into his back, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, thrusting her hips towards his, she screamed his name, delighting in the feel of him being inside her. When he joined her minutes later, the cello strings were beginning to loosen, and she buried her face in his neck.

"Za-"

"Mommy? Are you okay? I heard screaming."

It took several minutes for her to register that Shai's voice had broken through her haze of pleasure, and when she finally looked up, it was to see her child in the doorway, holding her teddy bear close, watching them with worried eyes. "Sh... Shai? Wh... what are you... why are you up? Di... did you have a nightmare, little one?" She asked, as Shai rushed to the bed to join them.

"You were screaming, Mommy. I thought you'd gotten hurt." Shai replied as she moved to climb onto the bed beside them.

_"No!"_ The child stopped at the unified cry, her brow creasing in confusion.

"Baby, um... why don't you... heh... why don't you go... back to bed. I... I'm okay, baby girl, I promise." She watched as Zane slowly tried to untangle Jo's arms from around him, but the former Army sergeant held tight, refusing to move. In fact, she only succeeded in tightening her grip and snuggling into him. After a moment, Zane whispered,

"Um... Jo, I think we should-" He started to untangle her arms from his back, but she replaced them, holding firmer. After a moment, Shai giggled, burying her face in her teddy bear. It took a few minutes for Zane to finally unravel the child's mother from his arms, but once he did, he quickly pulled on his boxers and got up to go, only to have Jo pull him under the covers with her.

"You can look now, little one." Jo whispered, and Shai looked up at the adults. Then, she climbed onto the bed, sitting next to Jo, who sat up, pulling the blankets around herself.

"Were you having sex?" Shai asked, glancing from Zane to Jo and back. The adults shared startled looks, before Zane swallowed, nodding. The little girl's eyes widened, and she gave him a big smile. "Are you going to marry Mommy?" He stared at her with wide, startled eyes.

"Um... why would I..." Shai shrugged. It took a moment, but Jo finally understood what her daughter was saying. With a small laugh, she said,

"Oh, baby... no... you don't..." She bit her lip, glancing at Zane. "Sweetie, we're not getting married. We're just-"

"Having sex." Shai cut in. Jo opened her mouth to speak, but Zane stopped her, laying a finger gently over her lips.

"I think she's a little too smart to trick, Jojo." He whispered, meeting her eyes. She sighed, turning to her daughter.

"Yes, baby, we were having sex." Shai's eyes lit up. "But that doesn't mean we're going to get married-"

"Oh." The little girl's face fell. "But... you and Zane are back together, right? You're not going to never talk again, are you?"

"Of course we're back together, little Shai. Why wouldn't we be?" Zane asked, pulling Jo into his arms and pressing a kiss to her hair. Jo swallowed, glancing up at Zane. He gave her a small smile, and Jo returned it.

"Mommy?" The pair turned back to the child, who sat watching them.

"What is it, little one?" The child scooted closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Is Zane going to be here more often?" Zane nodded. "Good." Then, she climbed off the bed, going back to her room. Once she was gone, Zane turned to Jo.

"I guess she's happy we're back together."

* * *

She awoke the next morning to the warm feeling of Zane's lips on hers. It was several warm, lazy minutes before Jo slowly opened her eyes. She enjoyed the gentle pressure of his lips on hers, and after a moment, she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his tousled hair. "Morning."

She gave him a small, sleepy smile, gently running her fingers through his hair before resting her fingers against the nape of his neck. "Morning."

They locked eyes; neither wanted to move, nor speak, so instead, they settled in comfortable silence. After a moment, he flipped them over so that she lay comfortably on his chest, head tucked perfectly beneath his chin. He ran a hand down the length of her back, tangling his fingers in her long, tangled hair. They lay in silence for minutes, relishing in the feel of each others' bodies, enjoying the contented silence they lay wrapped in. But the silence was interrupted by the soft giggling at the door, and after a moment, Shai slipped into the room, going to the bedside.

"Morning Mommy." Jo pushed herself up onto her elbows, a content smile on her face as she gazed at her child through strands of wild hair.

"Morning baby girl." She whispered, reaching out to brush the familiar dark strands off her daughter's cheeks. Then, she settled back on Zane's chest, tucking her arms between their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Morning Zane." He grinned softly at the little girl, reaching out to tap her nose.

"Morning little Shai." She took that as her cue to climb onto the bed; Jo sat up, pulling the blanket around herself as Zane slowly got dressed.

"Where are you going, Zane?" Shai asked, watching as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Just going to get breakfast for the three of us. I won't be long. Be back soon." He said, kissing Jo quickly before pressing a kiss to Shai's head and leaving. Once gone, Jo leaned back against her headboard, sighing. So lost in thought was she, that she didn't notice until Shai had wrapped her arms around neck and snuggled into her side.

"Mommy?" Jo looked down at her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, baby?" The little girl thought a moment, biting her lip.

"I like Zane." Jo felt the hint of a smile begin to tug at the corner of her lips. She thought of his beautiful blue eyes, his infectious grin-

"I like him too." She finally replied.

"Good. Can we keep him?" Jo opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Keep who?" Her gaze met Zane's; she hadn't even realized that Zane had been gone. Then again, it didn't surprise her. She usually stopped by Cafe Diem during her jog to pick up breakfast for her and Shai, and Zane looked like he'd gone on a jog as well, so it was safe to say that he'd stopped by the Cafe.

_"Zane!"_ Shai stood, holding her arms out and throwing them around his neck as he got close, handing her mother the bag of food. He took the little girl, setting the cups on the nightstand as Shai wrapped her legs around his waist. Jo chuckled; she never got tired of watching her daughter with Zane, and silently admitted that the sight of him with her little girl made a part of her yearn for that happy family life with the white picket fence and the golden retriever. He even seemed to enjoy the little girl's company, entertaining her with puzzles and word games when Jo was occupied with something. And he seemed to accept the child's eager clutching at his neck, her small arms and legs tight around him, her face buried in his neck.

He held out a cup; Jo snapped out of her study, accepting it with a smile. "Thanks." He nodded, leaning towards her on the bed, Shai between them.

"You're welcome." He whispered, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Their gentle kiss turned into two and three and four; she held her coffee out, reaching to set it on the nightstand and missing.

"Mommy." The pair pulled apart, turning to Shai, who still clung to Zane, watching the adults with curious dark eyes. Blushing, Jo pulled away, muttering an apology as she sipped her coffee. Zane took a seat beside her, grabbing his own cup.

"Let go of Zane's neck, little one." Jo scolded gently. He shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me any, Jojo." Zane replied, as Shai released her grip and slid into his lap, nestling into his side. He glanced down at her, grinning. "I don't think Mommy likes that we're ganging up on her." The child giggled, and Jo rolled her eyes.

"What did you bring back from Vincent's?" He handed her the box of treats, and she took one, taking a bite before allowing the child to pick hers.

"Thank you, Zane." She said, sipping her coffee.

"'ank you, 'Ane." Shai said.

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full, Shai Grace?" Jo scolded tensely. The child turned to her mother, swallowing.

"Sorry, Mommy." She turned back to Zane.

"Thank you, Zane." She whispered, blushing. He chuckled gently.

"You're quite welcome, Shai." They enjoyed their breakfast in quiet conversation; Shai remained tucked in Zane's side, listening quietly as the adults talked.


	20. Chapter 20

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

******A/N: Yes, this is _Your Face or Mine?_**

The doors slid open and Jo stumbled out, out of breath and exhausted in a pair of slightly baggy sweats and a t-shirt, her long dark hair back in its customary ponytail. She stood between Julia, a mousy girl with a huge crush on Fargo, and the doctor administering the exam. Fargo and Carter watched, Shai behind them, eagerly waiting for her mom to come out. "Jeez Jo, what happened to you?"

"Are you kidding? That was _awesome_!" She replied, glancing back at the exam room.

"Mommy!" Shai rushed to Jo, throwing her arms around her waist. Taking a deep breath, Jo wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"So how'd my deputy do?" Carter asked.

"She's-"

"Perfect." Julia said.

"No surprise there." Fargo replied.

"Stop it, I"m blushing." Jo replied, a grin on her face as she turned to Julia.

"No one expects you to match Deputy-"

"See, Uncle Carter, I_ knew_ Mommy was perfect!" Shai cried. The administrator of the exam chuckled.

"Take these and try to get some rest. The test can have side affects." Julia said, handing Jo a small cup with pills inside. Jo nodded, setting Shai down and doing as told.

"Of course, that would mean admitting defeat." Jo said, bringing the conversation back around and finishing the water Julia handed her. "And... unemployment." She listened as Carter explained what to do, and after a moment, cut in. "Carter, I'm perfect, remember? I can handle my job _and_ yours." She said, reaching down and rubbing Shai's back. Then, she gave him a big smile. "Have fun."

Once Jo had changed back into her uniform, she took Shai down to Cafe Diem. The girl rushed into the cafe, and after sliding into the cafe behind her daughter, Jo stopped. She glanced at Shai, holding a finger to her lips; the child nodded. Then, she snuck up to Zane's table, her Army training kicking in. She quickly covered his eyes and leaned over, capturing his lips in hers in a deep kiss, as Shai slid into the chair across from Zane, her hot chocolate in her hands. "Careful." He spoke softly, reaching up to take Jo's hands in his. "My girlfriend might see you." He removed her hands, his blue eyes wide at the sight of Jo standing over him. He could see Shai sitting across from him. "Oh, uh... hey, Jo." Her mouth dropped in mock surprise and she even gasped softly to give it good measure. A quick glance at her daughter told her that Shai also wore the same mock expression, eyes wide. "Awkward."

"I will _show you awkward_." Jo replied in mock scolding, as her lips brushed his again. Shai giggled in excitement.

"So, how'd you do?" Zane asked, as she moved around to the side of the table, still holding his hand.

"Apparently-"

"Mommy's perfect!" Zane laughed, before looking up into Jo's dark eyes.

"You're... serious."

"Remember that kiss, it was your _la_st." Jo replied, going to the counter, Shai following.

"Oh come on, Jo. I think you're great. But no one's perfect." He got up, following them, sticking Fargo between the pair.

"She's darn close."

"Thank you, Fargo." Jo replied, deadpan with a smile on her face. Shai watched him, eyes narrowed.

"He's just trying to get on your good side." Zane replied.

"Maybe _you_ should try getting on my good side."

"Look, Jo, I'm just saying that we all have our flaws- like being hypersensitive and overreactive-"

"And I'm just saying that when you care about someone, you don't just focus on their flaws. So... maybe that gives me something to think about." She grabbed her phone when it rang, holding up a hand. "Hey Allison... sure... be right there." She put it away, taking SHai's hand. "_You_- I'm done with. But it was nice to see you, Douglas." Jo said, as she and Shai left the cafe.

* * *

"Mommy, can you help me with my English homework?" Shai asked, pushing her notebook towards her mother, a hopeful expression on her face.

_"Look, both of you_!" Jo snapped, causing Shai to jump and Zoe to stop her grumbling. "I'm exhausted. I have a _pounding_ headache, and all I want to do is take a nap."

Two hours had passed since Jo and Shai had arrived at the bunker, four since Jo's near electrocution inside the DNA scanner. Shai had chattered on about school and all the fun they were going to have staying at SARAH, while her mom attempted to solve the case of two thefts while Zoe worked on her math homework. Shai sat between Zoe and her mom, casting worried glances at Jo every so often. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Shai asked, returning to her seat after getting up and getting a glass of milk. Jo opened her mouth to speak when Zoe stormed upstairs, leaving the mother and daughter alone. Jo sighed, turning to look at her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay baby. Just tired, that's all." Shai nodded, going back to her homework, before,

"Maybe you should take a map, Mommy." Jo's eyebrows shot up.

"A map? Are you sure you don't mean a_ nap_?" She asked, turning to her child. The little girl yawned, even as she attempted to hide it. "Maybe you should take a _map_, little one." She replied, grabbing her daughter and snatching her from her chair. She swung the child back and forth, smothering her with kisses and making Shai giggle.

"If you don't mind my saying, but you seem to be a wonderful mom, Jo."

"Thank you, SARAH." Jo replied, glancing up at the ceiling. Her attention was brought back to her child when Shai yawned, stretching. "Tired little one?" Shai shook her head.

"No."

"I beg to differ." Jo replied, tapping her nose gently. "How about, we both settle down on the sofa and take a nap? I could sure use it, and so could you." She settled on the sofa, pulling the blankets around her, as Shai snuggled down close to her, arms wrapping around her mom's neck.

* * *

Zoe snuck downstairs, jacket in hand, on her way out the door. The lights were down, and Jo and Shai were nowhere to be seen, which she assumed meant she was safe-

"Where are you going?" The teenager stopped, turning to see Shai standing in the kitchen, her hair tousled and her eyes filled with sleep. The teen bit her lip.

"Hey Shai, um... where's Jo?" Zoe asked, looking around, a smile on her face. The child narrowed her eyes, watching the older girl closely.

"Asleep on the sofa. Why?" Zoe's eyes widened, and she turned back to Shai.

"Oh. Really? Well... in that case... I'm just... gonna go."

"Go where?"

"Um... just... go out and get some... fresh air. You know, have a smoke."

"You don't smoke." Shai replied, moving closer to her. Zoe turned to the door, biting her lip, trying desperately to think of something to tell the child.

_Damn,_ the girl was just _too_ perceptive. She could see things that Zoe didn't, and obviously didn't hesitate to say what she thought, no matter who heard or who it hurt. Kind of like Jo. Or maybe she was _exactly_ like Jo- adopted or not. The girl was pure Lupo through and through.

"Hey Kiddo, how about we do something fun together?" Zoe turned back to Shai, a big smile on her face. Shai raised an eyebrow.

"Something fun? Like what?" The teen shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Kiddo." She replied, reaching out to ruffle Shai's already tousled hair. The girl pulled away, one of Jo's classic glares on her small features.

"Stop touching my hair!" She hissed. "And_ don't_ call me Kiddo." This last sentence was delivered with a good punch to Zoe's shoulder. The teen jumped, surprised. She'd seen Jo do that to her dad several times- an affectionate gesture or annoyed response- but had never thought that Shai would pick it up. Then again, Shai was Jo's kid. She really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Right. Sorry." Zoe replied, rubbing the spot where the child hit her.

"What do I get?"

"Sorry?" Shai stood watching her. "What do you mean?"

"What do I get? To keep your secret?" The girl shrugged.

"Whatever you want. Now you coming? You coming?" The child didn't respond. She glanced back at the sofa, and Zoe took that as her descision.

_"MOMMY! Mommy, Zoe's sneaking out! Zoe's sne-"_ Zoe jumped, rushing towards the girl and clamping her hand over her mouth, dragging her behind a corner.

"_Have you lost your mind_?" Zoe snapped as Shai shoved her hand away and turned to look at her.

"You didn't_ offer_ anything."

_"What_? Yes I did!" Shai shook her head.

"No you didn't!" Zoe sighed.

"All right, what do you want?" She thought a moment. She _couldn't believe_ she was bending to the will of a seven-year-old. An adorable seven-year-old that everyone loved, but still. A _seven-year-old_. "Um... will chocolate chip crumbles from Vincent's be enough to keep you quiet?_ Please?"_

"No."

_"What? Why not?"_

"I want to come. _And_ I get all the crumbles I want." The teenager rolled her eyes.

"_Fine_, you can come, and I'll buy you all the crumbles you can eat."

"Everything at Vincent's is free." Zoe growled softly. This was a bad idea.

"Then I'll buy. Please, Shai. _Please_?" Shai crossed her arms. The girl seemed to consider it, before reaching out to take her hand. She gave Zoe a small smile.

"Okay."

* * *

Something was wrong. She knew it. "Zane, I need you to help me prove I'm not nuts."

He thought a moment. "That's a tall order. Maybe you should ask Douglas to help." He turned to go, but she grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back to her.

"I know you're mad. BUt whatever you saw_ isn't_ what you think you saw." Zane thought a moment, laughing.

"That's such a lame excuse." She struggled to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Everyone thinks I've lost my mind. But there's something going on. Even if you were being a complete jackass, you know I would never do that to you. You're my guy."

"You have a strange way of showing it." He replied, pulling away and backing up, putting his hands up in surrender. "Look, I can't talk now. I've gotta get to work." And without looking back, he left the office. Sighing, Jo got up, going to the cell.

"Larry, get out of my cell." He hesitated. "Out of my cell!" She snapped. He nodded, ducking his head and rushing from the office. Once she'd closed the cell's door, she took a seat, holding her head. When she got the call from Allison, she felt the pit of her stomach drop, and rushed to GD.

* * *

"Jo?"

"Mommy!" Shai looked up at Zane as the elevator doors closed, fear in her dark eyes. He sighed, taking the child's hand and turning, only to spot Fargo on the steps. Instantly, his blue eyes darkened to cobalt.

"_Fargo_!" Letting go of Shai, Zane made his way towards the young scientist; the child raced to catch up, snatching up his hand when she got close enough. The child backed up into Zane's legs when Fargo started going kung-fu; her dark eyes widened, and she stared at him like-

"I think he's lost his mind." She said, looking up at Zane. He nodded, returning his attention to Fargo.

"You wanna dance? Fine! Let's dance! But just so you know, in high school, I took a semester of shoto-con!"

"Fargo, I don't want to fight you. I'm worried about Jo." The younger man stopped.

"Oh."

"One second, she's acting normal, and then the next, she's kissing you." Fargo shrugged.

"Yeah, well maybe she's finally come to her senses?" Shai shook her head, glowering at him.

"You just talked to her, didn't she seem different to you?" Zane asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Uh, well, she... kinda just asked me out."

"And that didn't strike you as _odd_?" Shai asked, cutting into their conversation. Zane rolled his eyes, picked the child up, and carried her down the steps. _"Zane! Put me down!"_

* * *

_Someone who thinks I'm perfect. __Someone who thinks I'm perfect. I have twelve hours to figure this out, and all I have to do is find someone who thinks I'm perfect._

"This is bad, very, very bad."

_Someone who thinks I'm perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Julia, I'm going to kill you!_

She rushed into the lab, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of... herself... standing across from her.

"Oh, it's about to get a whole lot worse." She said, as her- double? Twin? Doppelganger? Yeah, doppelganger seemed safe- turned, the paper she was looking at fluttering to the floor. _"Julia?"_

Her doppelganger backed up, going to the desk where papers lay everywhere. Jo couldn't believe it. She was looking at... herself. A... an exact replica of herself. Long, dark hair in her customary ponytail, her usual white tank top, tan slacks... everything. She looked exactly like...

A small part of her _begged_ that it was a mirror, but she knew it wasn't. Her double whimpered, and she leaned against the counter. "Please, don't be mad."

Jo laughed. "You _stole my face_! _Tried to steal my life!" _She turned, seeing what looked like a chair with blue light, hooked up to some sort of... scanner. "Is this what you used?" She asked, turning back to her double. Julia backed up, as Jo advanced.

"I'm... Jo... really sorry. I just wanted to see what it'd be like to be you for just a day. You're... beautiful and confident and... have a beautiful daughter who adores you... and... everyone respects you. Even the one guy I like only has eyes for you."

"You-" Jo stopped, thinking about what she'd said. "I'd hardly say I'm beautiful- that's besides the point. I'm flattered, but the party's over. _Undo it_." She advanced towards herself, the realization dawning that she'd let this... psychotic woman near her little girl. She'd been around Shai, talked with her, pretended to be her mother... She'd let Julia get close to her _child_... _she_ was Shai's mother, it was _her_ job to protect...

"I can't." Julia choked out, tears in her eyes. Jo stopped, her eyes wide.

_"What?"_

Julia rushed towards the other papers on the table before turning to the computer sitting across from her, studying the results. "The DNA-based strands are distabalizing, and I can't reverse it." Jo took a deep breath, moving closer to herself.

"Distabalizing?" Jo whispered, her mind running through everything she knew about DNA. "Well you're _not gonna stop trying-_ even if it's from my jail cell."

Julia looked up, fear in her dark eyes. "Plese, Jo, I know I messed up but I never meant to cause any trouble. I swear. I... I... I just... I just... wanted to feel less... ordinary."

The young deputy sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you're comin' with me." Jo replied, advancing. Something though, made her stop, and she reached out, grabbing the edge of the desk. Her head began to pound, and she could feel her knees begin to give out. Her knees gave out completely, and she dropped to the floor. "What's happening?"

"Remote- time released sedatives." Julia replied, holding up a small remote. "I gave them to you after the exam. I.. had to make sure there weren't two of us walking around." Jo looked up at herself, her vision becoming foggy.

"Julia... _don't_ do this..."

"I'm sorry." She replied, kneeling next to her. Tears glistened in her eyes as she watched the woman she'd wanted to be began to pass out in front of her. "If I could go back and had to chose between your life or mine, I'd choose yours."

With one last gasping breath, Jo blacked out.

* * *

"She's back." When she awoke, she was laying in a bed behind a glass panel. She could vaguely see her reflection in the glass, and for a moment, started at the sight of... Julia's face... staring back at her. Henry and Allison stood on the other side of the glass, clutching Shai between them, who watched her with a fear in her eyes she'd never seen. It took a moment before she realized that she was in-

The Global Dynamic's Psych Ward.

"Julia." She cried, standing, cutting Henry off. "She... She's behind the whole thing. Did you catch her?" Allison opened her mouth to speak-

"Actually, yeah. I did." Her gaze moved to see Julia- in _her_ body- standing on the other side of the glass, watching. For a moment, Jo could see a light flash of triumph in the other woman's eyes, and she wanted to kill her. It was then that she looked down, to see herself dressed in a patient's blue uniform.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me?"

"You mean what did_ you_ do to_ me_?" Julia asked.

"Jo told us how you stole the equipment and how you used her DNA from the exams to steal her identity."

"No! I figured out how she stole my identity.. .and... now she's turned me into her!" Jo cried.

"Jo told us you would say that." Henry said.

"She... tried to convince me I was going crazy because of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. You acutally had me doubting my own sanity."

"You did that to me. Henry, Allison you have to believe me, I'm Jo! Sheriff Cobb hired me nearly seven years ago! I graduated top of my class at the Point, I adopted Shai when I was nineteen, I can kill a man with-"

"All of which is information that she could access from my personnel file." Julia replied. "Julia-"

"_Don't_ call me that! When I get out of here, I'm going to kick your- " Jo snapped, pointing at her. But before she could say anymore, Julia had hit the mute button on the intercom.

"We're gonna keep you under observation until we can do a full psych workup." Allison told her. "The ethics committee will take your mental state into consideration while they decide on your redaction from Eureka."

"No! Allison! You can't redact me! That's exactly what she wants!" But Allison and Henry didn't listen; instead they left, taking Shai with them. The child looked back, before pulling away from the adults. No one saw her slip behind a corner. Julia hung back.

"I'm really sorry."

"You can't do this!"

* * *

"This will help you get some rest." The doctor who'd entered her cell said, pulling out a sedative gun. She leaned against him, grabbing onto his pocket. "Easy." He laid her down before going to the door. "I'll be back to check on you." He said, leaving, unaware that she'd lifted his phone from his pocket. Once he was gone, she typed a quick message to the one person she knew would believe her- with a little convincing. Then, she laid back and waited, closing her eyes and breathing.

Half an hour later, Zane entered the ward. "Zane!" He turned, to see Shai rush in behind him.

"Shai, what are you doing here?" He asked, kneeling down to let the little girl rush into his arms.

"I hid when Auntie Allison and Uncle Henry left." She turned to look at the window. "That's Mommy." He raised his eyebrows.

"Right? That's Jo." She nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the glass. The child reached up, pushing the button as Zane knocked on the window. Julia's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Zane! Thank God you came."

"Julia, right? Allison told me what you did to Jo. And you said in your text that you know why-"

"Why my mommy's been acting so weird?" Shai cut in.

"I do. Because she's not herself. She's Julia Golden. And I'm Jo."

Zane knelt next to Shai. "What do you think?" She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hoisted her onto his hip before standing and turning back to the woman on the other side of the glass. He nodded. "Ah, psych ward. I'm Henry."

"I can prove it. Ask me something personal that only Jo could know." He glanced at Shai, and she shrugged, nervous. He was nervous himself. Then, he whispered in the child's ear,

"Go on, little Shai, I promise, she won't hurt you. I'm right here. I've got you." She couldn't help the tears in her eyes as she watched the wheels turning in her daughter's head as she clutched at the neck of the man she considered a member of her small family. After a moment, Shai whispered something in Zane's ear. He looked down at her. "Go on, ask her. If she's Mommy, she'll answer you." She shook her head, and he sighed, saying, "Shai wants to know why you named her Grace."

"Because Grace... got me through everything over in Afghanistan. Got... us through everything in Afghanistan." Shai looked up at Zane.

"Your turn." She whispered. He thought a moment.

"Ah, pet peeves."

"Small guns, big egos... and overly-critical boyfriends."

"Um... boxers or briefs?"

"Me or you?"

He scoffed gently. "Funny. Me."

"Boxers. Except on laundry day, which... by my count, would be tomorrow."

After a moment, Shai buried her face in Zane's neck, whispering, "Where was I born?" Jo bit her lip.

"Afghanistan. I... found you on the side of an abandoned road, not long after you were born. When we brought you back to the base, I... I couldn't turn you over to the authorities. I... I fell in love with you and... when we got back to the States, I adopted you. You've been mine from the moment I saw you." The child was quiet; she buried her face further in Zane's neck. After a moment, Zane said,

"First date?"

"Sunday brunch at Cafe Diem." He moved closer to the glass, Shai clutching to his neck. "I was nervous. You brought a rose. I wore a sundress. You said something smart... which made me feel dumb... But you made up for it on our second date." He glanced at Shai, before turning to go, nodded to the guard, and then took Shai's hand, guiding her fingers as they punched in the code before entering the cell.

"So... Does that mean I sounded dumb, or I made you feel smart?" She looked up at him, watched as he shifted her daughter on his hip.

"A little bit of both."

"And how'd the date end?"

"Let me give you a reminder." She leaned up, kissing him. When she pulled away, he had a small smile on his face, and even Shai was smiling.

"That's my Josefina." But the smile vanished when she hit him.

"Now get me out of here before I taser you for kissing another woman."

"Yep, definitely Jo." When they turned to go, she reached out, grabbing his arm.

"Mommy?" Shai's worried cry filled her ears as she sat heavily on the bed.

"Zane, what's happening?" He was by her side in an instant, shaking his head. Shai let go of him and climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms tight around her mom's neck.

* * *

She opened her eyes, to see Zane and Shai sitting beside her. Her head was killing her, and she reached up, feeling her jawline. "Hey."

"Mommy!" Shai reached to wrap her arms around her neck, but instead, Zane stopped her, giving the child her mom's hand.

"You had me- us- worried there." Zane said, glancing down at Shai.

"How do I look?" Jo asked, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Perfect." Zane whispered. Three hours later, after everything had been fixed, Zane and Shai led Jo out of the infirmary, both holding tight to her hands.

"It was fun being Carter for a day, but I'm _really_ happy to be back in my own skin." She said, leading him by the hand into a secluded corner of GD. Zane pulled her close. Shai wedged herself between the pair, wrapping her arms tight around her mom's waist, enjoying the feel of being between her mom and Zane. Protected, by the two people that loved her most... or, at least she hoped.

"Well, you are perfect." He whispered, lacing their fingers.

"No. I... I'm hypersensitive and overreactive." He shrugged.

"Well, my ego's too big and I'm overly critical." She laughed.

"No arguement here." He chuckled.

"Seriously, though. I love you just the way you are. Flaws and all. Both of you." He said, looking down at Shai. Jo gasped, softly.

"Love."

"Can you handle that?" He pulled her closer.

"I think I could get used to it. That... _we_ could get used to it." She corrected, looking down at Shai.

"Love? Like you really, _really_ love us?" The child asked. Zane nodded. Squealing, Shai threw her arms around Zane, who picked her up. Jo chuckled, leaning close. "So... was I right about laundry day?" He thought a moment, whispering,

"We could get out of here and you could find out." She nodded.

"Are you going to have sex?" Shai asked; Zane laughed softly.

"Yes." Jo stopped, thinking before she realized what she'd said. And then something dawned on her. "But... there's just... one little thing I have to do first." She pressed a kiss to his lips and Shai's cheek before she rushed off. "I'll be back, I promise." He shrugged, looking down at Shai as Jo rushed off to meet Carter.


	21. Chapter 21

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: First half is _Ship Happens_ and second half is _Have An Ice Day_.**

"Mommy, is Zane going to be okay?" Jo clutched her daughter's hand tight as they made their way into the infirmary.

"I don't know, baby. I hope so." Since the _Columbus_ had been found and Kim 2.0 had been... quarantined, people had been on edge, especially after Zane's electrocution. "Go on." She gently pushed her daughter forward. He looked so pale, so weak, and it scared her.

"Shouldn't you two be wearing masks?" He asked, as Shai climbed onto the bed, holding her teddy bear close.

"We are. They're-"

"Henry's. I even wanted Teddy to have one, but the nurses wouldn't let me-" Shai pouted, and Zane found himself smiling at the little girl.

"So... what's all this?" He asked, glancing at the carton Jo had set on the nightstand.

"Treats." Jo replied. "We brought your favorite foods. All of your favorite foods. Olives stuffed with blue cheese." He chuckled softly.

"Awesome."

"Toasted peanut butter and bacon-" She gave him a questioning look.

"Eew." Shai giggled, hiding behind her teddy. Jo glanced at her child.

"And rocky road ice cream." She said, pulling a carton of ice cream from behind her back. After a moment, Shai moved closer to Zane.

"And... you can have Teddy to keep you company until you get out of the infirmary. So you won't be lonely." She said, laying her stuffed animal beside him. He glanced at her, giving her a small smile before turning back to her mother.

"I love you, Jo. Both of you."

"I love you too." Jo whispered. She set the carton down, before picking Shai up. The child wrapped her arms tight around her mother's neck. "We'll be back soon." Hours later, after the cure had been found and the town saved- as usual- Jo and Shai returned to the infirmary. Zane pulled his sweater on. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his girls.

"I was worried about you." She whispered, going to him. "We both were."

"Me too." She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" He thought a moment.

"You tell me." He leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. When they broke apart, he asked, "Any sparks?"

She thought a moment, glancing down at her child. "No." She laughed, looking up at him. "Just the good kind." He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close and burying his face in her neck. Then, he pulled away, looking down at Shai. Slowly, he knelt down, wrapping her in a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Shai grabbed onto his hand, pulling them out of the infirmary.

"Can we have chocolate chip crumbles?"

"Not until dessert!" Jo replied.

_"Why not?"_ Shai whined.

* * *

_"Be safe up there."_

_He wrapped his arms tight around her. "I promise. And I'll be back in a month. And when I come back, the first ones I want to see are my girls." He said, kneeling down to wrap her child in a hug. _

_"Don't go, Zane. I want you to stay!" He looked up at her mother, chuckling, even as the girl wrapped her arms tight around his neck. _

_"I'll be back in a month, I promise." He tapped her nose, the pressed a kiss to the child's cheek before standing. "I love you." She gave him a big smile. _

_"I love you, too." She whispered, as he pulled her into a kiss._

She awoke with her heart in her throat. Checking the clock, she was surprised to find that it was four in the morning. Groaning, she burrowed further under the covers. When eight rolled around, she got Shai up and ready for school, and got ready for work when she realized what had been bugging her for the last several days. "Mommy, why are you so happy?" Shai asked, as Jo buckled her into the car.

"Because Zane comes home today, little one. After a month."

"Yay! Can I be there when he comes home?" Jo chuckled softly.

"I'll come get you after school. He should be home around two-thirty or so. Okay?" Shai nodded.

* * *

Around three, Jo and Shai entered the cafe for lunch, in time to catch the end of Taggart's tale. Shai went up to the counter as Taggart made his way towards her mom. "We haven't yet had a chance to talk."

"But even when we did, we didn't... You left town without even saying goodbye. Four and a half years ago."

"I didn't think you wanted a goodbye from me. You and Zane and Shai were well on your way to becoming a happy little famiily." Jo nodded.

"Yeah, we... we were." She said, moving around him and going to the counter. Taggart took her hand, looking into her eyes.

"He's an odd fella, if you don't mind me saying." Jo thought a moment, considered speaking, then thought better of it. "Moody type- a little chatty at first, but after a while, down right icy." He glanced behind her. "My audience waits. It is good to see you and Shai again, Jo." He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She smiled, before looking up to see Zane watching them. Taking a deep breath, she took a seat next to Zane.

"What you just saw- between Taggart and me- that wasn't romantic or anything." He didn't react. "Zane? You know that right?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied deadpan, getting up and leaving. Shai turned to watch him leave, before turning back to her mom.

* * *

She sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up to brush his hair away from his face. "Mommy?" She turned, to see Shai come up to her, clutching tight to her teddy bear.

"What is it, baby?" Jo reached down, pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Is Zane going to be okay?" Jo sighed, resting her chin on the top of her daughter's head.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." She pressed a kiss to the black curls. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Jo wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"He has to get better, Mommy. He loves us. If he loves us, he can't leave us." Jo sighed. "He's my daddy. We're a _family_." Shai whispered, holding her bear close. Jo swallowed back her tears, before looking down at her daughter.

"What did you say, little one?" The child looked up at her, confusion in her innocent eyes. But before Jo could ask again, there was movement from the bed, and the two looked up to see Zane's blue eyes opening. He groaned softly; Shai gasped, excited to see Zane awake.

"Zane!" She climbed off Jo's lap, going to Zane's side. He turned his head to look at her.

"Hey little Shai." She grinned at him, before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you!" She cried, sobbing softly. After a moment, he reached up, stroking her dark curls. "I missed you, Daddy." She whispered against his neck. Jo herself was concerned with getting a nurse, and didn't hear her, but Zane did. He opened his mouth to correct her, but thought better of it, realizing that he'd scared the child.

"I missed you too." He whispered. When the nurse came and looked him over, Jo scooped Shai up and held her close, until they got the okay that he could have visitors. Shai settled on the edge of the bed, sitting as close to Zane as she possibly could, clutching her teddy bear, while Jo worked on fluffing the many pillows Zane was propped up against.

"Why is it that _every_ guy I_ date_ ends up in this infirmary?" She demanded, fluffing the pillows too violently, throwing Zane around.

"'Cause you're bad luck, obviously." He replied, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"A joke, at my expense. Glad to have you back." She replied, going to the other side and working on the pillows until he grabbed her hands. She shivered; his hands were cold, so, so cold.

"Okay, about that, I'm sorry." She sighed, looking into his eyes.

"No, I... I'm sorry. I never should have suspected you of-"

"Suspected me? Of... of what?"

"Well, Taggart got frozen, I... and he and I... used to... like... you know..." She gestured between them, silently indicating what they did most evenings.

"Really? Huh. You thought I loved you that much." She glared at him, smacking him gently. Shai watched, silent, happy that Zane was okay. He laughed softly. "After the way I acted, I would have suspected me too." He tilted his head upward, trying to see the screen. "So, what's the prognosis?"

"You're gonna be fine." Jo said, glancing at the screen.

"Yeah?" He asked, suspicious.

"As soon as they figure out why ice with black lines in it is growing all over GD and in... side of you." She replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, clutching his hands in hers.

"Black... lines? You mean striations?" She shrugged.

"I guess." He thought a moment.

"Huh. I came across something about that earlier this year when I was doing research for my cooling units." He turned, glancing out into the hallway. "Is Taggart working in the core lab?"

"Yeah, but-" He pulled away from her, pushing the blankets away and moving to get up.

"I need to help him."

"_No!_ You need to _stay here_... and get better." He looked up at her. Jo rushed around to the other side, gently pushing him back down, her hands lingering at his neck.

"Jo, I'm... not going to get better. Not unless I help that crazy Australian find out what's happening around here. It's my only chance." She wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close. He glanced over at Shai, who giggled, before looking down. "You... seen my pants?"

* * *

He took a deep breath, going to Taggart, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. "I don't want you to think that I stole Jo from you or-"

"She and I had pretty much run our course by the time you came on the scene." Taggart replied. "Besides, you two seem well suited. Especially where that adorable Shai of hers is concerned. You make that little girl smile like she's just struck gold in the Outback. You're a right little family, the three of you. Makes me happy for Jo, and for Shai." Zane nodded, startled, surprised that that was the second time that day that he'd heard people refer to them as a family- first Shai calling him 'Daddy' in the infirmary, and now with Taggart.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Mind, you do her and that little girl wrong, and I'll come after you like a tazmanian devil with a bee up its bungo." Taggart threatened gently. Zane chuckled softly.

"I... I promise you, I won't do anything to hurt them. I love them both. Very, very much."

* * *

"Glad to have you back, Zane." He gave Vincent a small, worn smile. After stopping the ice, everything was back to normal, and the entire town seemed to be celebrating. Except for Zane, who- having suffered with ice inside him- was just exhausted, but getting better.

"Zane!" He looked up just in time to see Shai launch herself at him. He knelt down, scooping her into his arms and holding her close.

"Hey little Shai." He kissed her forehead, turning in time to see Jo make her way towards him, holding one of Vincent's cartons.

"Come here, little one." She said, taking her daughter and handing him the carton. "Your hands are still freezing." She looked up at him, shifting Shai on her hip. "I ordered you a soup and a hot tea." He gave her a small, tired smile, his blue eyes focused intently on hers.

"I really missed you."

"I-_ we-_ missed you too." She corrected, letting him pull her close. Then, she leaned up, capturing his lips in several short kisses that slid into a couple long ones. When he pulled away, he pressed a kiss to Shai's cheek.

"Glad to see things are warmed up around here." The trio turned to see Taggart before them.

"Taggart, I'm sorry for the way I was acting the last few weeks." Zane said. The older man waved it off.

"No worries, you weren't yourself."

"Well, thanks for bringing me back." The two men shook hands, before Zane wrapped his arm around Jo again.

"It's worth it to see these two smile." He said, nodding towards Jo and Shai. "So, ready to get back to work?" The two moved past him, stopping in the doorway. The pair turned back to him, Jo shifting Shai onto her other hip. The adults wore smiles, Shai laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

"You'll have to get started without me." Zane chuckled. "I believe I owe someone a proper hello." He looked at Jo, who nodded. "Yeah." Then, the pair disappeared into the evening.

When they returned to Jo's house, she started a fire in the fireplace, and then went into the kitchen, fixing a cup of hot chocolate, leaving Zane and Shai in the living room. The child watched Zane intently, her teddy bear in her arms. After a moment, she got up and put a cd into the player. She hit the play button, and returned to the sofa. She watched him for a moment, then reached out for him. "What is it?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea. The child blushed.

"Dance with me?" He thought a moment, glancing back towards the kitchen, before setting his cup down and getting up. He took her hand, leading her into the empty space of the living room.

_"You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I cant' pretend though I try to hide  
I like you. I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_  
_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_  
_You got me. Yeah, you got me."_

After several minutes, Shai balanced herself on the tops of Zane's shoes, as they danced around the room. He leaned down,

"Who's this?"

"Colbie Caillat. Mommy bought me the cd for my birthday last year. She's my favorite singer." Shai said, jumping off his feet as he spun her around. Her long dark hair flared out behind him, and she laughed, excited. He nodded, scooping her into his arms. He held her close; she held tight to his hand as they continued to dance around the living room.

_"The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours  
it knocks me off my feet_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_How much do I need to fill me up?_  
_It feels so good it must be love_  
_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._  
_I give up. I give in. I let go._  
_Let's begin._  
_Cuz no matter what I do,_  
_Oh (oh)_  
_My heart is filled with you."_

Shai laughed as he dipped her, and for a moment, Zane could imagine doing this with Shai for the rest of his life. Images of him dancing around the living room with her, making her laugh, making her smile. Images of him pulling Jo into his arms, twirling her around the living room or curling up with her on the sofa; of helping Shai pack for college; Christmases, birthdays, anniversaries...

A lifetime.

_"I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Livin' each day in this life  
Without you. Without you.  
One look from you  
I know you understand  
This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand._

_Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_How much do I need to fill me up?_  
_It feels so good it must be love_  
_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._  
_I give up. I give in. I let go._  
_Let's begin._  
_Cuz no matter what I do,_  
_Oh (oh)_  
_My heart is filled with you."_

"Shai, baby, I made some hot chocolate if you want som-" She stopped, at the sound of the music and the sight of Zane dancing with her daughter. She relaxed, leaning against the wall, chocolate in hand, watching as he danced around the living room with her beloved little girl in his arms. The sight of Zane and Shai together tugged at her heart, and she struggled to hide the tears that were falling. She could get used to sights like this.

_"I hope we always feel this way  
(I know we will)  
And in my heart I know you'll always stay_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_How much do I need to fill me up?_  
_It feels so good it must be love_  
_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._  
_Cuz no matter what I do,"_

Eventually, Zane set the child down, bowing to her; she curtzied, and rushed to Jo. "Mommy! Zane danced with me!"

"I know, I saw! You were wonderful together." She replied, wrapping her child in a hug and pressing a kiss to her daughter's head.

"Are you going to dance?" Jo looked up at Zane.

"Oh, baby, I... I don't dance..." But Zane took her hand.

"It's not that hard." He said, grinning at her crookedly. She handed Shai the cup, and the child took a sip of her mother's chocolate. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Come on, Mommy, one dance. That's all." She sighed, nodding. Their dance was slow at first, before he twirled her out, getting a laugh from her. "See, it's not that hard at all." She blushed.

_"Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good it must be love  
(It's everything that I've been dreaming of)  
I give up. I give in. I let go.  
Let's begin."_

Zane leaned close, his lips brushing the delicate shell of her ear. "Shai called me 'Daddy' today in the infirmary." She pulled away from him, startled.

"Daddy?" She whispered. He nodded, watching as fear filled her dark eyes. "Oh God, Zane, I... I'm so sorry-" She pulled away, brushing past Shai, but Zane chased after her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her back to him.

"Hey." She didn't move, just sniffled, as tears fell from her eyes at the realization that he'd soon be walking out that front door, and never coming back. "I'd be honored to be her Daddy. I wouldn't want anyone else to call me that but her."

She turned, looking up at him, tears streaming slowly down her cheeks. "Really?" He nodded, brushing the tears away.

"Absolutely." He whispered, kissing her.

_"Cuz no matter what I do,  
Oh (oh)  
My heart is filled with you._

_Oh (oh)_  
_You got me. You got me._  
_Oh (oh)_  
_You got me. You got me."_


	22. Chapter 22

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: This leads into _Welcome Back, Carter._**

She awoke the next morning to the warm feeling of Zane's lips on hers. It was several warm, lazy minutes before Jo slowly opened her eyes. She enjoyed the gentle pressure of his lips on hers, and after a moment, she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his tousled hair. "Morning." She gave him a small, sleepy smile, gently running her fingers through his hair before resting her fingers against the nape of his neck.

"Morning."

They locked eyes; neither wanted to move, nor speak, so instead, they settled in comfortable silence. After a moment, he flipped them over so that she lay comfortably on his chest, head tucked perfectly beneath his chin. He ran a hand down the length of her back, tangling his fingers in her long, tangled hair. They lay in silence for minutes, relishing in the feel of each others' bodies, enjoying the contented silence they lay wrapped in. But the silence was interrupted by the soft giggling at the door, and after a moment, Shai slipped into the room, going to the bedside. "Morning Mommy." Jo pushed herself up onto her elbows, a content smile on her face as she gazed at her child through strands of wild hair.

"Morning baby girl." She whispered, reaching out to brush the familiar dark strands off her daughter's cheeks. Then, she settled back on Zane's chest, tucking her arms between their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Morning Zane." He grinned softly at the little girl, reaching out to tap her nose.

"Morning little Shai." She took that as her cue to climb onto the bed; Jo sat up, pulling the blanket around herself as Zane slowly got dressed.

"Where are you going, Zane?" Shai asked, watching as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Just going to get breakfast for the three of us. I won't be long. Be back soon." He said, kissing Jo quickly before pressing a kiss to Shai's head and leaving. Once gone, Jo leaned back against her headboard, sighing. So lost in thought was she, that she didn't notice until Shai had wrapped her arms around neck and snuggled into her side.

"Mommy?" Jo looked down at her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, baby?" The little girl thought a moment, biting her lip.

"I like Zane." Jo felt the hint of a smile begin to tug at the corner of her lips. She thought of his beautiful blue eyes, his infectious grin...

"I like him too."

"Good. Can we keep him?" Jo opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Keep who?" Her gaze met Zane's; she hadn't even realized that Zane had been gone. Then again, it didn't surprise her. She usually stopped by Cafe Diem during her jog to pick up breakfast for her and Shai, and Zane looked like he'd gone on a jog as well, so it was safe to say that he'd stopped by the Cafe.

_"Zane!"_ Shai stood, holding her arms out and throwing them around his neck as he got close, handing her mother the bag of food. He took the little girl, setting the cups on the nightstand as Shai wrapped her legs around his waist. Jo chuckled; she never got tired of watching her daughter with Zane, and silently admitted that the sight of him with her little girl made a part of her yearn for that happy family life with the white picket fence and the golden retriever. He even seemed to enjoy the little girl's company, entertaining her with puzzles and word games when Jo was occupied with something. And he even seemed to accept the child's eager clutching at his neck, her small arms and legs tight around him, her face buried in his shoulder. He held out a cup; Jo snapped out of her study, accepting it with a smile.

"Thanks." He nodded, leaning towards her on the bed, Shai between them.

"You're welcome." He whispered, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Their gentle kiss turned into two and three and four; she held her coffee out, reaching to set it on the nightstand and missing.

"Mommy." The pair pulled apart, turning to Shai, who still clung to Zane's neck, watching the adults with curious dark eyes. Blushing, Jo pulled away, muttering an apology as she sipped her coffee. Zane took a seat beside her, grabbing his own cup.

"Let go of Zane's neck, little one." Jo scolded gently. He shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me any, Jojo." Zane replied, as Shai released her grip and slid into his lap, nestling into his side. He glanced down at her, grinning. "I don't think Mommy likes that we're ganging up on her." The child giggled, and Jo rolled her eyes.

"What did you bring back from Vincent's?" He handed her the box of treats, and she took one, taking a bite before allowing the child to pick hers.

"Thank you, Zane." She said, sipping her coffee.

"'ank you, 'Ane." Shai said, through a mouthful of doughnut.

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full, Shai Grace?" Jo scolded tensely. The child turned to her mother, swallowing.

"Sorry, Mommy." She turned back to Zane. "Thank you, Zane." She whispered, blushing. He chuckled gently.

"You're quite welcome, Shai." They enjoyed their breakfast in quiet conversation; Shai remained tucked into Zane's side, listening quietly as the adults talked, until Jo's cell rang, and she grabbed it.

"Huh."

"What?" Zane asked, leaning over her shoulder to look.

"It's... Carter... hold on..." She accepted the call, sipping her coffee. "Hey Carter, what's up?" She glanced at Zane and Shai as she listened, her brow furrowing deeper and deeper as he continued to speak. "Okay... look... cal... he said what?... There... no... no way... I... Carter, be... before... _CARTER_!" Both Shai and Zane jumped at Jo's sharp tone. "Calm down. I will be right down as soon as I possibly can. Okay? Just... st... stay put... _Stay_!" She ended the call and climbed out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Jo sighed, pulling her hair back into her customary ponytail.

"Carter's upset about something, but he won't say what. Probably going to have another glacactic meltdown like he did when he didn't pass the advanced weaponry test or after SARAH went psychotic AI on him and locked him and six others in the bunker." She looked up, going to them. "I've got to go babysit Uncle Carter for a while, okay, baby?" Jo asked, kissing Shai gently. The child nodded. "Have fun with Zane. You'll watch her, won't you? Please? I promise she doesn't cause trouble. Much." She said, kissing Zane.

"Sure. Babysit this little one for a while. No problem. Have fun." Zane said; Jo glared at him, but kissed him again, deeper this time.

"Thank you. I'll try to be back as soon as possible!" She cried, rushing from the room. Once Jo was gone, Zane turned to Shai.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake." Shai grinned, and Zane bit his lip.


	23. Chapter 23

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

"Mommy!" Jo awoke to the feel of someone on the bed. She groaned softly and rolled onto her back, to see Shai watching her. The feel of someone beside her jarred her momentarily, before she remembered that it was Zane.

"Shai? What time is it?" She asked, reaching for the clock.

"Six." She looked up, to see Zane hold out a cup of coffee, which she took rubbing the sleep from her face.

"I know why _you're_ up." Jo said, nodding to Zane. "Thank you, by the way." She said, accepting the kiss he pressed quickly to her lips. Shai giggled. "But remind me again why you're up this early, little one."

"Mommy, it's my birthday. Remember?" Jo thought a moment, before realization dawned.

"_Right_. I forgot. I... I'm so sorry, baby, I _completely spaced_..." She looked down at her cup. "I didn't get you anything." She watched her daughter's face fall.

"Oh. That's okay." Shai said after a moment.

"Uh, why don't you go look in the living room, little Shai. I think there's something in there for you." Zane said, taking a bite of his pastry. The child did as told, slipping out of the bedroom as he turned to Jo. She looked up at him.

"Well?" She asked, setting her cup on the nightstand and getting up.

"Everything's ready. She just needs to go downstairs."

"Good. And thank you again." She said, kissing him before taking a bite of his pastry. Then, she pulled on her robe and grabbed something out of her dresser drawer before snatching up her coffee cup and heading downstairs. Since she and Zane had agreed to live together, things had just... fallen into place. And since Shai was turning ten- and on Founder's Day, no less- Jo had felt like she'd finally found a home for her and her daughter. They heard the cries of 'Surprise!' as Shai made her way into the living room, along with the delighted cries of her daughter, and upon entering, found their close family and friends in the living room, wishing the child a happy birthday. When the candles were blown out, the cake cut and passed out, Shai settled on the sofa, surrounded by gifts. She looked around, unable to find a good place to begin, but eventually, she began to dig into the pile.

"Thank you all. For everything." Shai whispered, to excited for words.

"There's... one more gift you have to open, baby." Jo said, pulling her present out from behind her back. She handed the small box to Shai, who looked up at her, confused.

"But Mommy, you said-"

"Just open it, love." The girl did as told. Inside, was a beautiful bracelet, similar to Jo's, and Shai looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Mommy-"

"Uncle Luca picked it up for you. He said he was _very sorry_ he couldn't be here for your birthday, little one, but he does have something he wants to tell you." And without another word, Jo hit a button on the remote, and up popped an image of her beloved brother- the only other surviving member of the Lupo siblings.

_"Uncle Luca!"_ Shai cried, getting up and rushing to the screen. He chuckled.

"Oh my God, that can't possibly be my little niece! She's gotten _so big_! How old are you now?" Luca asked, leaning towards the screen. He looked a little older, a little worn down, but overall, healthy and alive.

"Ten." Shai giggled.

"God, you've grown up so much. The last time I saw you was Christmas three years ago."

"I know." Shai whispered, tears in her eyes, as Jo went to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"How have you been, Shai-Shai?"

"Good. I miss you, Uncle Luca."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Is Mommy taking care of you?"

_"Luc."_ Jo scolded gently.

"I'm just making sure my niece is being raised right, Josie. I need to make sure she's not going to become some prissy fashion designer-"

"Or a pilot." Jo cut in, kissing her daughter's hair.

"Besides, we Lupos have to look out for one another. Especially now." His eyes softened, and Jo licked her lips, clearing her throat.

"I know. Have you... visited Ricco and Davie?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Haven't had a chance. Haven't gotten much leave yet, and my first priority is to see you and that little one. Ric and Davie aren't... aren't going anywhere." Jo nodded.

"I know..." The atmosphere turned blue, momentarily. "How's Dad?" She asked, after a moment. Luca shrugged.

"Brags about how he's gotten to see that beautiful granddaughter of his more than I have." Jo chuckled. "He... keeps asking when he'll be recieving our flags, Josie." Jo nodded.

"Not for a very long time, Luc. We'll recieve his before he recieves ours." The others watched, listening to the silbings soft conversation. "Now, tell my baby girl where you got that bracelet. From... the same vendor Ric lifted mine from, right?" Luca nodded.

"_Exact_ same vendor. Remembered me and you and... told me that we were lucky we were kids back then, otherwise he'd have pressed charges." Jo blushed at the questioning looks. "Do you like it, Shai?"

"I love it. _Thank you, Uncle Luca!"_ Shai cried, jingling the bracelet that she'd slipped onto her wrist. He chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad. Oh, and Josie, I have a little surprise for you." Jo looked up at her brother.

"What- Luc, it's Shai's-"

"I know, but you keep saying how you want our little one to meet these people, and now she can. So go to the front porch, it should be there right about now." Glancing around, Jo did as told, slowly pulling away from Shai, who turned back to her uncle.

"Is it- ?" She started, but Luca held a finger to his lips. Looking back at everyone, Jo pulled the door open and poked her head out, to see-

"Gwen? Lan? Tam?"

The three people she never expected to see again standing on her porch, in their fatigues. They all gave her big smiles, before Gwen whispered,

"Hey, Josie."

The young mother choked out a gasp, launching herself at the redhead. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she hugged the woman tight, before going to Lan and then Tam. Then, she pulled them into the house, and once the door was closed, turned to them, wiping the tears off her cheeks "What... how... who..."

"Luca contacted us all about six weeks ago-" Lan started.

"And told us that we needed to get clearance to come down to this... town called Eureka where his little sister was living now-" Tam added in.

"And that when we got there, we had to stop by your place. He said that... your little girl was having a birthday, and that it was time she met her aunts." Gwen finished, turning to Jo.

"A little girl?" Lan asked. "When did you have time to have a little girl-"

"Let alone meet and marry a man?" Tam finished. Suddenly, Lan turned to the other two.

"Is it Marks that you married, Josie? Is she his?" Jo shook her head, glancing at Luca. Gwen narrowed her eyes. The others at the party shared confused glances, but decided to drop the matter. It was personal, something they didn't need to know or press.

"You didn't have her, did you? You adopted her." Jo nodded. "From... Afghan?"

Lan's eyes widened. "Wait. That newspaper article was about... _you're_ the one who..." The brunette turned to Jo. "I read the article, but I never thought..."

"Where is she?" Tam asked softly.

"You want to meet her?" Jo asked.

"Hell yes." Lan said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. After a moment, Jo went to Shai, who was talking softly with Luca.

"Shai baby? I have three people I want you to meet." The little girl went to her, taking her hand.

"Is it them, Mommy? Are they _really here_?" Shai asked, excited. Jo nodded, turning her daughter to face the three women.

"Shai, I want you to meet Gwendolyn Rowley, Caitlan Hertz and Tamsen Blythe. They're my absolute very best friends." Jo said, wrapping her arms around her child.

"The three you went skinny dipping with at Lasker Pool in Manhattan?" Shai asked, turning to her mom. Jo nodded, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Yes. These are them. Girls, this is my daughter, Shai." After a moment, Shai held out a hand to Gwen, her dark eyes slowly moving to look into her face.

"It's very nice to meet you." She whispered, suddenly shy. Gwen choked back a sob, taking her hand between hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Shai."

"Josie, she's beautiful." Tam whispered, tears in her eyes.

"She looks like you." Lan said, shaking the girl's hand. Jo gave her friends a small smile, touched.

"Is it really you?" Shai asked, starry-eyed. The girls nodded. "You're really Mommy's best friends?"

"You bet." Tam told her. After a moment, Shai turned back to her mother.

"Can we keep them?" Jo burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help it. With the realization that her daughter was ten-years-old- three years away from her teenage years- and the surprise of having her brother being able to see his niece while he was in Spain, _and_ having her three best friends show up on her doorstep-

Well, Shai's innocent question had finally caused the dam to burst.

"We have one more surprise for you, Shai." Luca said, as his sister tried to control her tears.

"What is it, Uncle Luca?" Shai asked, turning to the young Army medic on the screen. He gave her a wicked grin.

"Wait for it-" She waited.

"Uncle Luca,_ what is it_?" But before Luca could respond, the phone rang, and Shai rushed to get it. "Hello?" She whispered into the phone.

"Hey, Princess, happy birthday." Shai gasped, her eyes widening as she turned to Jo and Luca.

_"Grandpa!"_ James chuckled softly.

"How's my little princess doing?"

"Good. Mommy brought Uncle Luca here all the way from _Spain_! And I finally got to meet Auntie Gwen and Auntie Tam and Auntie Lan, and... I wish you were here, Grandpa!"

"I know... I need you to do something for me, okay, Princess?" She nodded, though he couldn't see her. "Go to your front door, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just... go to your front door." The girl did as told, pulling it open. She dropped the phone, and with a shriek, rushed onto the porch, throwing herself into someone's arms.

_"Grandpa!"_ He caught her, smothering her with kisses as he carried her into the house._ "Mommy! Grandpa's here! My wish came true!"_

"Wish?" James asked, shifting her onto his other hip. She nodded.

"I wished that you and Uncle Luca would be here for my birthday. And it came true! _This is the bestest birthday ever_!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Grandpa." He rubbed her back.

"I love you too, Princess." He pressed a kiss to her dark hair.

"I just wish Uncle Davie and Uncle Ricco were here too." She muttered against his neck. James locked eyes with his daughter.

"They are, sweetheart. They are." Then, he went to Jo, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug. "You're doing a wonderful job, Peanut." He whispered, kissing her hair. She hugged him, tears in her eyes. Shai looked back at her mother.

"You said you didn't get me anything for my birthday, Mommy. You said you forgot."

"I couldn't very well tell you, otherwise I'd have ruined the surprise. But yes, I brought Uncle Luca and Grandpa here for your birthday. So they could help celebrate with you." Shai gave her a big smile, reaching out her for; Jo took her into her arms.

"I love you, Mommy." Fresh tears sprang to Jo's eyes.

"I love you too, baby. Happy Birthday."

Once the presents had been put away, the cake eaten and the chaos controlled, Jo curled up with her father on the sofa, Shai wedged between them, Gwen, Tam and Lan in various chairs around the living room, catching up. After wishing his niece a happy birthday, and promising to come visit as soon as he got some leave, Luca signed off. James watched his daughter as she entered the living room after going into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup. She'd been stopped by her boyfriend- or, who James assumed was her boyfriend- and the two were talking softly. After a moment, she leaned up, kissing him quickly.

"That's Zane. He and Mommy are sleeping together." James turned to look at Shai, who was clutching her teddy bear.

"Really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Shai nodded. "Does he love her?"

"Yes. He tells her he loves her every day. And me." The child looked down at the floor briefly, before looking up at her grandfather. "He's going to be my Daddy."

"Has he proposed to Mommy yet?" James asked, reaching out and taking her hand. Shai shook her head.

"No." She bit her lip, smiling. "But he will. I _know_ it."

* * *

Jo glanced over her shoulder at her father and daughter, before turning back to Zane. She reached out, taking his hand.

"Thank you. I couldn't have pulled off her surprises without you." He grinned.

"My pleasure to see her smile." She leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. "And to see you smile." He rested his lips against her forehead, breathing in her scent. "I love you, Jojo." She looked up at him.

"I love you too." Then, he pulled away.

"I have to go finish something up at work, but I'll see you in time for the Founders' Day celebrations. I promise." He kissed her again, before going to Shai. The child reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss to her neck, whispering in her ear. "Happy birthday, little Shai."

"You're still going to come to the Founders' Day-"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, kissing her forehead. "Happy birthday, little one." Then, after talking briefly with James, he left, rushing off to take care of something. Tam turned to Jo as she took a seat next to Shai.

"Oh, Josie, he's cute. Does he have any brothers?" Lan giggled.

"Are we going to be hearing wedding bells in the future?" Gwen asked. Jo snorted.

"Please. Just because Zane and I exchanged keys, doesn't mean we're going to get married. Neither one of us are the marrying type." Shai giggled, and Jo looked down at her. "What's so funny?" The child automatically put on a straight face.

"Nothing, Mommy. Nothing's funny." She said, shaking her head.

* * *

Jo undid the last button on her shirt and pulled it off, tightening her ponytail as she made her way into the main office from the lobby. She hummed Shai's lullaby to herself as she entered, lost in her own thoughts. It was great to see her father and brother again; after the party, her dad had left, heading up to Portland to visit Jasmine and the kids. He had to catch his flight back the day after, but promised to see them at Christmas. Jo had just finished showing Tam, Lan and Gwen around, and promised to meet up with the three women after her shift. The fact that Luca had managed to surprise not_ only_ Shai, but also Jo herself- with the girls showing up on her doorstep- just proved at how good he was at planning surprises. No wonder her birthday parties were always so great. She knew she'd made the right choice, going to her brother when it came to bringing their dad to Eureka for Shai's birthday. And they wouldn't have to wait long for Christmas; four months would fly by in a matter of minutes.

Just like these last ten years had.

Jo sighed. One moment, she was walking up to an unidentified bundle of blankets on the side of an abandoned road in Afghanistan during her first tour, only to discover that it wasn't a bomb, but a newborn baby girl, abandoned by her mother, and the next, she was kissing that same little girl before she headed to work, turning back to watch the child run off to join her friends before the Founders' Day celebrations.

It didn't seem real.

"Mornin' Jo."

She tossed her overshirt on her chair, and looked up. Zane stood in the cell, a look on his face that she couldn't read. A look she'd never seen before. He had his hands in his pockets, and he watched her, excitement in his eyes. "Zane, _what_ are you doing in my cell?" She asked, going to the bars. "Why are you doing this?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, waiting for his explanation. Knowing Zane, it was going to be good. Probably something about setting a bunch of monkeys free from the Agression labs or crashing a Skycruiser-

"Reminding you of how we first met. And... because I love you." She shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, Jo, I love you." She bit her lip.

"And Shai?" Her question was met with silence. She seemed to catch him off guard. "See, you only love me. The thought of Shai being around scares the hell out of you. Especially if she's not yours. Well, she's not mine either! Not by birth or blood, but she's my daughter all the same! And I love her! You don't just get to pick and choose! We're a packaged deal! If you want me, you get Shai too!"

He sighed, grabbed the box off the cot, and held it up, showing her the lid before sliding it through the bars. "Jo! I know. And I love Shai as much as I love you." He cut her off her rant, startling her. "I uh... got you something." Her eyes lit up; partially over hearing him say that he loved her daughter like he loved her, and partially over the fact that he'd gotten her something, especially since it was Shai's birthday, not hers.

"Did'cha _now_?" She asked, taking it and turning from him. "And I... _suppose_ you'd like me to try this on for you?" She opened it, expecting to find another set of frilly lingerie, or a corset and a pair of tights, and instead, was surprised to find a small black box.

"Somethin' like that." He replied, slipping out of the cell. She turned, setting the box on the desk, and popping the lid of the small velvet one in her hand. He watched as she inhaled sharply at the sight of his grandmother's ring. The diamond sparkled in the light, the Old European cut of the stone nestled securely within the golden prongs. It winked up at her, waiting patiently to be slid onto her finger.

"Zane-"

She turned, to see Zane get down on one knee, hope in his beautiful blue eyes. She opened her mouth, struggling to find the words. Why? Why did he have to surprise her? Why did he have to spring this on her? He _knew_ she hated surprises. Her heart stopped at his next words.

"You already made an honest man of me, so let's make it official." She could feel her breathing begin to catch, as she struggled to wrap her brain around the fact that Zane was proposing to her. That he was asking to share his life with her... and Shai... that he wanted them to be a _family_...

Zane's words from that long ago night in the living room raced into her head, _"Shai called me 'Daddy.'"_

She took a deep breath. _Daddy..._

"Marry me, Jojo."

Those three words echoed in her head as she looked down at the ring in her hand. _Daddy... _

"Zane, I..."

_Daddy..._

She took a deep breath.

_She called me 'Daddy.'_

"I... I don't know what to say."

He choked in surprise. "Ah... how about yes?" He wasn't expecting this. He'd expected her to say yes, maybe hesitate before, but ultimately, say yes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Carter's voice broke through the spell.

"Jo, Fargo's got an-" The heard the Sheriff come into the office, and he laughed, excited, even going so far as to applaud briefly. "No!" Carter looked from Jo to Zane and back, a grin plastered on his face. "Well, congratulations, Jo." He turned to Zane. "Congratulations, Zane." Zane looked up at him as he stood, sighing. He shook his head briefly.

"Yeah, not so much." He said, slipping between the two and going to the door. Jo turned towards him, longing to run after him, but unable to. Her feet appeared to be frozen, though her vocal chords weren't.

"Zane!"

She didn't hear Carter come up to her. "Oh Jo..." She shook her head.

"Not... right now, Carter... okay?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the ring she clutched in her hand. He nodded.

"If you need anything, okay?" She nodded.

"'Kay." She whispered, as the tears fell from her eyes, dropping onto the diamond.


	24. Chapter 24

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

She looked up. She was surrounded by chainlink fence and crates, Army buildings and old-fashioned cars. She clutched her phone tight in her hand, but found that instead of being in her Eureka, she was...

"No, this way!"

Quickly, she ducked into the nearest building; it housed uniforms, from pants and shoes to shirts and coats. With the realization that she would get caught and most likely killed were she seen in her clothes, she scoured the racks, snagging a pair of pants, a button down, an old bomber jacket that reminded her of Ricco's, and a pair of shoes. Trying to be as silent as possible, she rushed to a secluded corner, all the while stripping off her clothes. The Army had taught her to change quickly in stressful situations, and in a matter of minutes, she was pulling on the bomber jacket and tightening her ponytail, holding her breath for any sound of footsteps. Once she was dressed, she stuck her phone into her pocket and slipped out of the area.

From what she remembered, Eureka had started out as a... military base, established in nineteen-forty-seven, while the original town itself wasn't established until nineteen-fifty. She reminded herself that her 'Uncles' had helped establish the town and base she now found herself in. "Please, don't let me be alone." She begged softly, looking around. Her main concern was getting back to Shai and Zane- She stopped; her heart leapt into her throat and she turned; the two men behind her weren't there before. One of them looked suspiciously like Luca-

_"Hey! You! Stop!"_ He cried, rushing towards her. She took that as her cue, dashing off, weaving in and out of people in an attempt to lose him.

"Come on, Lupo, if he's anything like your brothers, you'll lose him in a matter of minutes." She muttered, but when she looked back, he was still behind her.

Eventually, she came upon an Army jeep, and she rushed towards it, preparing to climb inside. If she took anything when she left the Army- besides her daughter, a Purple Heart, and nearly fifty percent of her body burned and scarred from that ambush- it was that when it came to enemy vehicles, any abandoned or unguarded was fair game for the opposing Army. She looked around, her eyes landing on a motorcyle leaning against the fence nearby. A split second of indecision tugged at her, before she abandoned the jeep and rushed to the bike. It looked just like the one Davie had bought and restored when he was sixteen, just a slightly older model.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed on, kick started it, and gunned the engine.

She roared past the men, looking out for any others that appeared. Shouts and cries of a spy filled her ears, and she roared off, eventually rounding the corner sharply and zooming down the main road of the base. Behind her, the explosives she'd tripped when the sparks from the motorcycle passing by, exploded, illuminating the sky and alerting everyone to her presence. She smelled the sharpness of smoke, heard the shouts, felt the _Zing!_ as bullets wizzed by her head. She glanced behind her, to see another jeep coming her way. She didn't notice the crack in the road, and hit it hard; the bike falling, and throwing her to the ground.

When she looked up next, men were making their way towards her; the one who looked like her brother grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to her feet. He delivered a punch that would have put her knockout average to shame, and in return, she kicked his feet out from under him. But before she could deliver another blow, one of them grabbed her around the waist; she kicked out, hitting a couple more men, even as the one holding her grabbed her hair and yanked. She cried out. In her head, she thought she heard Carter's cry of,

"She's small but scrappy!"

She struggled for several minutes, before looking up, and was startled to find herself staring into very familiar eyes. Attempting to catch her breath, she managed to choke out,

"Ah... _G... Grandpa?"_

But she never got a response, because his fist collided with her face-

* * *

Her head hurt.

Pounded.

Screamed in agony.

She sat up, looking around as her vision began to clear. She was pretty sure she had a concussion, and a good-sized cut on her forehead, if the blood on her fingers was any indication. She slowly shook her head, attempting to clear the fog when she realized something.

Not that she was in an older, slightly smaller version of Carter's jail cell.

Not that she was _clearly_ not in her Eureka anymore.

Not that she was in the camp established by her 'Uncles' years before she was even born.

Not that she had no idea how to get home to her daughter.

She realized that she'd just had her ass kicked by her_ own grandfather_.

"Damn old man has a fuckin' good right hook." She muttered stumbling to her feet. From what she remembered of her family history, her grandfather had served in the Army, gotten out in forty-three, worked on the Manhattan Project in forty-five, then been sent up to Oregon for some sort of... top secret project.

Well-

"I know what the project was, Gramps." She muttered, holding her head. "You were sent to maintain order in Eureka." She sat heavily on the cot, taking a deep breath as she tried to maintain some control of her chaotic life. It was several minutes before she heard the voice to her right.

"Jo? Is that you?" Her eyes snapped open, and she turned, to see a pair of very familiar eyes staring at her from a very familiar pair of glasses. "I thought I was gonna die alone."

"F... Fargo?" She asked, climbing to her feet as he got up and rushed to her, throwing his arms around her in a hug. After a moment, she pulled away, asking, "Fargo... _Why_ are you_ naked_?"

The younger man pulled the blanket he'd been given tighter around him. "Funny story..." She narrowed her eyes as she listened.

"Seriously?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Fine. I was changing my costume when my phone rang. Then I was standing- naked- in the middle of a road surrounded by soldiers. Completely traumatizing." He took a seat on the cot.

"Not just for you."

"So what's your story?" She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself, sighing.

"I was trying to reach Zane." She whispered. "He asked me to marry him."

"He_ what_?" Fargo cried, looking up at her. She nodded, licking her lips.

"He proposed. He... told me that... that he loved Shai like his own, and... and wanted us to be a family... God, and I... I_ froze_." She took her jacket off, and sat heavily next to him on the cot. "What's happening to us?" He swallowed.

"Based on the photos from Founders' Day, I'm... I'm... _pretty sure_ we're in nineteen forty-seven. And I have no idea how to get back." She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in her head. When she looked up next, it was to Allison's voice.

"She'll need to disrobe. Can we get some privacy, please?" With one last glance, he left. Once the door was closed, Allison rushed to the cell. She handed a stash of clothes through the bars to Fargo. "I brought you some clothes."

_"Thank God!"_ Both cried.

"Henry and Carter are here too." Then, she handed Jo a small packet with powder inside, then pulled something out of her doctor's bag.

"What's that?" Jo asked, taking several more of the instruments Allison had lifted from various places.

"Magnesium powder from the fireworks for the swing dance on base. But we're using it to get you out of here."

"Swing? I love swing dance-"

_"Fargo, focus!"_ Jo snapped.

"The powder should burn hot enough to melt the lock-"

"What about the-" Allison glanced back at the door.

"I'll distract him as long as I can." She replied, going to the window and lowering the screen before slipping outside. Once gone, the two worked on the lock, making sure everything was secure.

"Lock is packed."

"Try not to burn the place down." Jo told him, standing and backing up. He lit it, and both jumped back as it sparked. "That's_ it_?" Jo asked, looking at Fargo. "This is going to take forever." Jo said, snatching the match from his hand. "Can't we blow on it or something?"

"No. But if we spray it with water, the hydrogen atoms will split and intensify the heat." Jo looked around.

"Fargo, we're in_ jail_, where are we supposed to get water from?" He looked at her, clearing his throat. "Tell me you are _not_ suggesting that I _pee_ on the flame?" He sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. But.. just... turn around." She held up her hands, turning around and going to the wall, pressing the handkerchief she held to the cut on her forehead. "I can't... go if you're watching."

"My hero." She whispered sarcastically. Seconds later, she heard the flames burst, and Fargo's attempted muffled cries of 'Hot.' She glanced behind her, instantly regretting doing so. Once they'd escaped- with Allison's help- they rushed to the bunker, skidding to a stop in front of the door to Einstein's lab. "Maybe we can help." The other three turned to the pair. Carter's eyes instantly wandered to Fargo's burned pants.

"Fargo, um... why-"

"I'd rather-" The younger man started.

"He stepped up." Jo cut in. "Allison helped us out. She saw you head this way." The others nodded. Carter turned to her.

"Jo, I need you to guard the lab, so Fargo and Henry can work." She nodded.

"I'm on it." She said, as they split up, but Dr. Grant's voice cut in, making them pause and turn back to him.

"And you're all from... two thousand and ten?"

"Who's this guy?" She asked, pointing to Grant.

"Dr. Trevor Grant." Henry said.

"_The_ Trevor Grant?" Fargo asked, impressed. Grant nodded at him.

* * *

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she looked up, she was back in Eureka- _her_ Eureka- surrounded by everyone she knew and loved. As soon as she spotted Carter and Allison, she rushed towards them. He turned, catching her in a hug. "You okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see Vincent standing before them, holding a tray of Cold War Cappuccinos. "Great costumes." They all gave him big, strained smiles. Once he was gone, they turned back to each other.

"Somehow, everything is just the same." Allison said, looking around.

Jo nodded. Once she got out of there, she could go find Zane and tell him that yes, she wanted to marry him, wanted to become his wife and wanted them to be a family- all three of them- and that she wanted to give him beautiful children with blue eyes and crooked grins. That she wanted to hear Shai call him Daddy every day from that moment on, that she wanted them to have a big family, and to live in a house with stairs and a huge backyard, like she'd grown up in in Jersey. That she wanted him in her life, in Shai's life, from this moment on, until the day she died.

Fargo bit his lip.

"Ah... almost everything. Wasn't Archimedes... granite?" They all turned, to stare at the founder of their town's namesake. Carter stared at it for a moment.

"That's granite." Jo shook her head.

"No, Carter, it's not. It's... that's-"

"That's bronze." Allison finished for her. Jo gasped.

"If... if that's different, then other stuff could be too." Sudden, horrified realization dawned on her face. "Oh God! Zane! Shai!" She rushed off to the Sheriff's office, the first of all five to scatter. She hoped to God that Shai was there. Suddenly, she couldn't remember whether she'd told Shai to meet her at the office or at Cafe Diem-

She rushed into the office, and was relieved to see Zane still in Carter's cell. He was sitting on the cot, flipping through a magazine, most likely pissed as hell at her, but at least he was still here. Shai was no where to be found. "Zane. I... I can't believe you're still here."

"Where else would I be?" He asked, tone clipped. She took a deep breath.

"I... I thought after the way that I reacted... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I... maybe I was just thinking _too_ much. I do that sometimes..."

"Lupo, what the hell are you tryin' to say?" He cut her off, glancing up at her. She took another deep breath, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"I'm trying to say yes." He sat up, setting the magazine aside, his eyes sparking.

"Yes?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You'll ask Carter to let me out for good behavior?" Her face fell in disbelief that he could be that dense, and she moved closer to the cell.

"No... I... Yes. I _will marry_ you." He looked up at her, thought a moment, grinned ruefully, and then chuckled.

"Me? Marry you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Mmhm. In what universe?" She swallowed, her heart breaking. If this was some sort of sick joke, it wasn't funny. She took a seat at her desk, propping her feet on the desktop and clasping her hands, fiddling with the ring. "Hey dungeon master, when am I gettin' outta here?" She sighed, glancing over at him.

"I don't know. Wha'd ya do?"

"Nothing. You just like throwing my ass in jail." He said, tossing the magazine aside and going to the bars. When she didn't look his way, he said, "So I... unlocked... a few cages. Those monkeys deserved some freedom." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Lupo, be a human. I've got a date."

Her head snapped up, though she tried not to sound hurt as he kept up the ruse. "A date? With who?"

"The blonde chick with the PhD-" She'd heard enough. Grabbing the keys, she went to the cell, unlocking it.

"Get out." He went to her, but backed up, not trusting her motives.

"You gonna tase my ass again?"

"Just. _GET. OUT_." She snapped. He did as told, holding up his hands as he passed, leaving her in horrified shock that he would avoid her as she closed the cell door. Once he was gone, she sat heavily in her desk chair, struggling to calm down. Then, she remembered that she had to get Shai, and so got up, rushing from the office, Zane's cruel words buzzing in her head.

_Me? Marry you? In what universe?_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she hurried into the house, frantic to find her daughter. "Shai? Baby? Shai!" She wandered through the house; everything looked the same, from the furniture to the floor tiles, but after what happened with Zane, she knew better than to hope. _"Shai!"_

"Jesus, _calm down_! You're acting like you're in an ambush or somethin'." Jo turned, her gaze landing on the child standing in the kitchen. She took in the orange streaks in her hair, the heavy black eye makeup, the red converse shoes, the ripped jeans, the black mesh top with the hot pink sports bra beneath it, and the insane jewelry hanging around her neck. She caught the sparkle of what appeared to be a stud in her nose and realized that she was staring at a younger version of Zoe. "What do you want?"

Jo opened her mouth to speak, before finally choking out, "Sh... _Shai?"_

"Uh... yeah. Who else would I be?" The child asked, looking her mom up and down. "What's with the costume? You hate dressing up." Jo looked down at the outfit she wore, suddenly remembering that she wanted to change. But right now, her daughter took priority. Once she got over the shock of seeing her child dressed like some sort of... well, teenage _her_, she managed to find her voice.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"_

The girl looked down at her clothes, then looked back at her mom. "Um... clothing. You know, that stuff you wear so you aren't_ streaking_ through the town when you're out talking to people? Remember?" Jo nodded.

"Right. Sorry, um... It was a struggle to get the monkeys Zane let out under control, so I'm... a little drained." The child clenched her jaw.

"Since... when do you call Donovan 'Zane'?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Jo asked, her attention pulled back from the orange streaks in her daughter's hair. Right now, all she wanted to do was bleach her child's dark strands, wash the makeup off her face, and remove the nose ring. It reminded Jo of her own rebellious phase- from ten to twelve, not long after her mom passed away. It had been during her dad's last few years in the military. Shoplifting, breaking and entering, stealing, anything she could think of. It didn't help that her brothers- including Luca- encouraged her. The girl watched her.

"I said since when do you call Donovan 'Zane'? You hate each other." Shai said, tossing her head. Jo took a deep breath. She had to think of something fast.

"Um... right. I'm just... tired. It's been a long day." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm gonna go get dressed." And with that, she rushed upstairs, leaving her child alone. Ten minutes later, Jo looked up to see Shai enter her room and sit on the bed, as she pulled on a light tunic top, her bomber jacket and then wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at her daughter. The child shrugged.

"Can I go out with you?" Jo turned to her, confused.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't you go to the festivities?"

"Because you grounded me. You won't_ let_ me go to the festitives." Jo scoffed, surprised.

"Grounded you? Why?" Then she thought it through. "Never mind. Don't answer that." She tightened her ponytail, and turned to her daughter. "Tell you what? How about I drop you off at Cafe Diem?"

"You'd do that?" Shai asked, looking up at her. "Even after I snuck out last night, got drunk and went streaking through downtown?" Jo felt her blood begin to boil, but after a moment, she told herself to let it go. She could deal with it the next morning, once she'd had a good night's sleep and let the pain of Zane's denial fade. She could let her daughter's minor felonies go for one night.

"Yes. But-" She held up a hand. "You stay at Cafe Diem. No where else. Got me?" The girl nodded.

"Got it."


	25. Chapter 25

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

How had things gone _so wrong_?

"Good afternoon, Chief."

Lost in her thoughts, she looked up, to see someone nod to her as she entered the rotunda. "Oh, um... good afternoon." She continued on, before turning and going back to the man. "Um... I don't mean to sound ridiculous, but, where's my office?" The man chuckled.

"No worries, Chief. After having to round up those monkeys, I'm feeling a little confused myself. Your office is..." And she listened as he gave her directions to the Head of Security's office- her office- she had to remind herself.

"Thank you." He nodded, watching her walk off. She made it up to the fourth floor, working her way down the hall.

"Hey Josie." She was halfway down the hall when she realized who had spoken, and she turned back, watching the woman walk down the hall.

Red hair. Short red hair. _Short_ _red_ hair in tight curls, held back with a thin black headband.

A familiar gait; step step skip step.

Ony _one_ person walked like that.

"Gwen?"

The woman stopped and turned. As soon as Jo saw her face, she hurried to her, throwing her arms around the woman's shoulders. The other woman stumbled back, startled, before reaching up to pat Jo's back. "Um... hey Josie. Rough day?"

"You have no idea." Jo said, pulling away from Gwen and tossing her head. The redhead raised her eyebrows.

"Try me."

"Well, there was the... monkey problem-" Gwen shivered.

"I hate monkeys." She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself and glancing behind her. Jo snorted.

"I know. That's what makes it so funny." She stopped laughing when Gwen glared at her.

"Go on." Jo sighed.

"Add in Shai and her... rebellious streak."

"Rebellious streak?" Gwen asked. "Josie,_ you_ were rebellious. That girl of yours is just plain criminal." It was Jo's turn to glare. Gwen held up her hands. "Sorry. Continue."

"Well, I think we worked it out, but still, I'm worried about her-"

"Of course you are, Josie. She's your daughter. You have every right to be." Jo nodded.

"I know." She took a deep breath. "And then there's Zane-" Gwen's head snapped up, her green eyes wide.

"Since when do you call Donovan by his first name?" Jo stared at her for a moment, before she realized her slip.

"Sorry. Just... trying something new." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "A new leaf. Maybe Shai will learn by example?" Gwen nodded, a look of shock on her pretty features. "So... um... wh... where are Lan and Tam?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"They're... making their rounds. Actually, I think Lan headed down to Cafe Diem for a cup of coffee. And Tam... she's either making the rounds or got caught up in her phone call to Dad." Jo nodded, remembering how close Tam was to her family, especially after Jadie died.

"How are... Mom and Dad doing?" Gwen shrugged.

"As good as they can, with their daughter's birthday and all." Jo took a deep breath. Right. Jadie's birthday was today. She should find Tam and catch up, see how she was doing. Gwen glanced down at her cell. "Look, I gotta get going, but I'll give you a call later, the four of us can get together and catch up. 'Kay?" Jo nodded, as Gwen wrapped her into a quick hug. "See ya, Josie." The red head pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Jo watched her go, her heart wrenching as one of her familiar faces disappeared down the hall. Once Gwen was gone, Jo turned and went to her office, stepping up to the retina scanner.

"Welcome Chief Lupo." The doors slid open and she stepped into her office.

It was spacious, sparsely decorated, and was decked out in blacks and muted tones of grey and white. She went to the desk, noticing the holding cell with the bulletproof glass. As she took a seat, her eyes scanned the few trinkets on the desktop, before she turned. Her laptop sat on the desk behind her, and she found herself staring into Davie and Rico's eyes. Photographs of her and her brothers- one taken not long after she graduated the Point, all of them in their military uniforms; one of her and Luca at Davie's wedding, one of Davie and Ricco with Shai, all happy memories. Smiling and alive. And then her eyes landed on a photograph of her and Shai, taken not long after Shai turned six. She had her arms around Jo's neck, and the child had pressed her cheek to Jo's. They stared at the camera, identical grins on their faces. Her little girl looked so innocent, so happy.

Jo couldn't help wondering- for the second time that day- what _exactly_ had gone wrong.

Taking a deep breath, she logged into her laptop, and began searching for any hint as to who she was.

Or, who she had been, rather- before the timeline change.

Shai had said something in the car about how Jo was always grounding her and getting on her case for the littlest things. That she'd grounded her for drinking, sneaking out, and had nearly delivered her to Rikers personally, because she was convinced that was where the child was going to end up. And when she wasn't trying to get Shai out of trouble, she was so focused on her career, on making sure that everyone knew that she was the best for the job. Had her other self really been so bad, that her own daughter rebelled at _ten_? That her child turned to alcohol and minor felonies in order to get any attention she could from her mom- be it good_ or_ bad?

Jo swallowed, closing her eyes briefly before looking up at the photograph of her and her daughter. She picked up the frame, reaching out to trace her daughter's features, tears sliding down her cheeks. Why had they been sent here? Why couldn't they have returned to _their_ Eureka- the Eureka where the man she loved was asking to marry her, to spend the rest of thier lives together, where her child was an innocent ten-year-old, a child who'd captured the entire town's hearts? Why did they have to come here?

She took a deep breath.

Was this punishment? Did she have to have _everything_ taken from her or changed so drastically, because of some sin she'd committed? And what had she done that warranted this kind of punishment? Where the man she loved hated her, where her daughter turned to petty crime to get back at her for all the pain she supposidly caused?

Sniffling, she glanced down at the photograph, her tears dropping onto their faces. After a moment, she whispered,

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

When Carter entered his office later that night, after everything had been taken care of and the newest disaster had been averted, he was surprised to see Jo sitting on the desk. She wore a chain around her neck, and was staring at a ring she held in her hands. "You okay there, Tex?" She asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, putting the files he'd brought into their place in the filing cabinet. "Yeah. Just don't believe them when they tell you lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place, but..." He stopped. "How's Andy?"

Jo sighed. "He'll survive. Fargo said he needs a full memory wipe and reload." Carter chuckled softly.

"That's okay. He enjoyed the time travel story the first time so he'll forget, I'll tell it again and he'll enjoy it again." He stopped when he realized that Jo wasn't listening. She was sitting on the desk, staring into space, at a point on the floor right in front of her, lost in thought. "What're you doin' here all alone? I thought you'd be home with Shai, washing the makeup off her face and ripping the stud out of her nose." He waited, expecting a laugh, but got none. Instead,

"It's where Zane proposed... And I didn't answer."

"Ah. Well, everybody freezes first time in combat." He stopped when she looked up at him. "Well,_ almost_ everybody." He changed, waving his hands. "You got scared. Doesn't change how you feel about the guy. You just... got scared. That's all."

She sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I just wish I'd said _something_. I know it wouldn't make any difference and that he wouldn't remember now, but... but at least it would be out there in the universe. Somewhere." She looked down at the ring again before looking up at Carter. "I love the guy. And he loved me. _Once_." She choked out, tears glistening in her dark eyes. Carter nodded, reaching out. He knew she wouldn't take a hug, so instead, he rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to her hair.

* * *

Shai was curled up on the sofa near the fireplace, reading and waiting for her mom to show up. Silent, the pair slipping into a couple seats at a table in the back of Cafe Diem. Henry was the last to arrive. He looked at each of them in turn before speaking. "The bridge device is dead and the energy field is decayed beyond repair."

Silence. Jo could feel the fear, confusion and worry coming off the others.

"So is this home then? For all of us?" Carter asked, glancing at Jo, who buried her hands in her pockets and sank into her seat. Of all of them, _Jo_ was the one that got screwed- wtih both Zane_ and_ Shai. The others had all gained in some way- Kevin being normal, or being Director of GD, being married, or breaking up with one person and then moving in the right direction with another- they'd all gained something good from this new time; and Jo-

Jo had lost practically everything. No, not practically. She'd_ lost everything_.

He reached out under the table to take her hand, but she pulled away. He nodded, seeing the fear in her eyes. "So how do we tell everyone what happened to us?"

Jo sat up, swallowing. "All at once. Just do it fast." She looked around, before glancing back at the sofa; she couldn't see Shai, but knew she was still in the cafe. "Pull it off fast, just like a hangnail." Henry shook his head.

"If people find out there's an alternate timeline, it could be distabalizing and dangerous." He said, looking at Jo. He also knew that the young mother was thinking of Shai; of a child who, in this timeline, never existed in the way she remembered her.

"This is dangerous, Henry. So what are we supposed to do? Walk around like we all know what the_ hell_ we're doing?" Carter said, jumping to Jo's defense.

"But how would people react?" Fargo cut in. "If Henry tells his wife he doesn't remember her-"

"I"m not saying it's gonna be fun-" Carter snapped.

"We need to be_ honest_." Jo cut in firmly, looking to Henry. The others could all tell she was thinking of her child. Of the impact these implications could have on her and her fragile relationship with her daughter.

"Would I still keep my job?" Fargo asked after a moment. The others turned to him, Jo rolled her eyes.

_"Good God, Fargo!"_

"Listen, we can't tell anyone!" Allison said over the arguements that broke out, cutting into the glaring contest Jo and Fargo were having. "There is a _military protocol_ in place for a situation like this."

"You're kidding me." Grant cut in, the first time since the six gathered together in the Cafe. Carter shook his head.

"There's a military protocol in place for _everything_ in this town." Carter said, glaring at him.

"Anyone who has seen the future or affected history is inherently dangerous. They can further _contaminate_ the timeline and will be isolated and santctioned." Allison's voice was calm, but her demeanor screamed otherwise.

"Sanctioned like death?" Fargo asked, going pale.

"No. Sanctinoned like we each get a puppy." Jo replied sarcastically, glaring at him. She looked towards the sofa, not noticing the person lurking behind her, hiding in the shadows to listen.

"We can't tell anyone. What happened _has_ to stay with the six of us. Agreed?" Henry asked.

Everyone locked eyes for several minutes, silent, before they nodded, each murmuring their agreement. They all turned to Jo, who sank further in her seat, reaching up to fiddle with the engagement ring around her neck. She had tears in her eyes, and she looked behind her, searching for her daughter. Allison could see the plain fear in her eyes; the pain of losing Zane and finding herself raising a child that she didn't remember, didn't know or understand, instead of the beautiful little girl that had enchanted the entire town and was her mother's whole reason for living. The young mother took a deep, shaky breath, and she refused to make eye contact with the others. Instead, she turned, her eyes scanning for the slightest hint of the child she'd known.

She found nothing.

After a moment, Allison reached out, taking Jo's hand. The woman turned to look at her, tears swimming clearly in her dark eyes. She blinked, and they fell, dripping down her cheeks and hitting the table. Slowly, she nodded, turning back to face the others, before closing her eyes. She took a deep, shattering, painful breath, and the others cringed, feeling her heart break. She nodded slowly, choking out,

"A... agreed."

Fargo reached out and took her other hand, squeezing gently. She turned her dark eyes to him, giving him a small watery smile as Carter reached up and gently dabbed the tears off her cheeks. They were rallied around her, protecting her, keeping her from completely breaking down, if only until she closed her front door. In a soft whisper, Carter said,

"Welcome to the new world."


	26. Chapter 26

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

She collapsed into bed that night. After coming home, Shai went up to her room, and Jo fixed a cup of tea, making her way to her own room. Once she shut the door, she changed into her pajamas, and curled up under the covers, struggling to keep her emotions under control. An hour passed before she finally got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. She rummaged around for a moment before finding what she wanted. Perching on the edge, she read the label to make sure she had the right bottle, and then popped the top, shaking a couple tablets into her hand. She took them with a quick sip of water, and then climbed back under the covers. Eventually, the pills began to work, and she drifted off to sleep.

_She slammed against the wall and managed to keep her hold on the pipe; the steam from the water made its way towards her, she could feel the hot caress of it on her cheeks. This was a bad idea; no, beyond bad. This was Hell. And once the water reached her, she was going to burn._

_"Do you ever listen?" She looked up, he reached down for her, and after a moment, she reached up. Their fingers brushed and he grabbed her wrist. She pushed herself off the pipe, and he yanked, pulling her up. Once she was close enough, he grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her over the edge. They tumbled before finally stopping. He looked down at her, worry in his blue eyes. _

_"You okay?" It took a moment for her to speak, but eventually, she looked up at him._

The memory- no, the dream- faded, becoming a new one.

_"Do we really have to stay here?" She rolled her eyes._

_"Be grateful Uncle Carter offered. We could have ended up on the street."_

_"We wouldn't end up on the street. We'd be sleeping in your office or camping out in Uncle Carter's cell- like we were doing before he came and got us."_

_She turned to her child. "It'll be fine. Just until our house is built again, I promise." The girl sighed._

_"Why can't we stay with Zane?" She swallowed, trying to come up with some excuse. After a moment, she went to her child, reaching up to cup her cheek._

_"Because we aren't together. He doesn't remember me, doesn't even like me, let alone love me." The girl sniffled._

_"I wish he did. Then we could be a family."_

The dreams began to mesh, until she couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

_"What do you mean you're leaving?"_

_"I'm leaving. I... I need to figure things out, and I can't do that here." She zipped up the her duffel bag and headed downstairs._

_"You can't just leave! Mom!" The child rushed down the stairs after her, panic in her dark eyes. "So this is it? You're gonna go on your walkabout? Take me with you!" She turned to the girl._

_"Baby, I have to do this on my own. You can't come with me." _

_"That's not fair!" _

_"I'm sorry." She put her duffel bag in the trunk and went to the driver's side. _

_"What about me? You're just going to leave me here? I'm your daughter! You're supposed to take me with you!" She sighed, swallowing against the tears gathering in her throat._

_"I can't. I'm sorry, baby." She went to the girl, taking her face in her hands. "Be good for Uncle Carter and Aunt Allison." She pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead, before holding her firmly against her chest. "I love you."_

_"Don't go, Mommy, please_."

She shifted onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow as the dream faded.

_She sat on the edge of the infirmary bed, across from Carter. He looked worried, frightened, not at all how she knew him. He was always so strong, so brave... and then he spoke, and she was reminded that it wasn't Carter sitting there, but Zane, in Carter's body._

_ "... I don't care about programs, I care about you. No matter what body you're in-"_

_But she was stopped by his lips on hers, in a kiss that went from innocent to deep in a matter of seconds. When she finally pulled away, she heard Allison's icy words, "That better be Zane in there." She looked up, to see Zane enter, looking down at his hands, finally returned to his own body. The two men looked from each other to Allison, stammering excuses, but she just got up, feeling light-headed. She brushed past Allison, who glared at her, and Zane. _

_"Jo!" She ignored Carter as he called to her, begging her to come back. Instead, she went to her office, collapsing in her chair. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath. If she wasn't sure that she didn't belong here, well... now she was_ certain_ she didn't belong here. The tears began to flow, as she realized that the best thing for her to do was resign, pack up and move. Take Shai and return to Jersey, or go up to Haven, Maine. She was pretty sure that her old friend Nathan would be happy to see her. Maybe a new change of scenery would be good for her and Shai._

_Or she could go back into the Army, even though she swore to herself that the last thing she was going to do was turn her daughter into an Army brat, like she'd been..._

"Mom! Mom! _Mommy_!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, nearly knocking heads with her daughter. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, looking around, every nerve on edge. Her eyes focused on Shai, who sat on the edge of the bed in her pajamas, holding a familiar-looking teddy bear. "Shai, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked, reaching for her daughter. The child looked down at her teddy.

"You were screaming." Shai whispered, inserting herself into Jo's arms. She burrowed into her, burying her face in her mom's chest. She could hear her mom's heart, frantic but slowly calming to normal. Wrapping her arms tight around the older woman, Shai whispered, "You scared me, Mommy."

Through her fear and confusion, Jo couldn't hold back the small smile that tugged at her lips.

Maybe the child she remembered was here after all.

* * *

"You look pretty."

She halted in her process of getting ready and turned. Shai stood in the doorway, watching her. She wore a skirt and black tights, with a low-cut halter top. Jo opened her mouth, before stammering, "Um... th... thank you." She bit her lip, fighting the urge to fix her daughter, but the mother in her won out. "Go change."

"What?" Shai asked, meeting her mom's eyes in the mirror.

"You heard me. Go change. You're not going out like that." The girl looked down at herself.

"Why? I look fine." Jo shook her head, running the brush through her hair.

"No you don't. You look ridiculous, and no daughter of mine is going to go out looking like that. Go change." She returned her attention to the mirror, working on a particularly troublesome knot. The child didn't move.

"No." Shai replied, crossing her arms. Jo squeezed her eyes shut as she yanked the brush through the knot, cringing with each swipe of the bristles.

"There is... no room... for discussion." Jo said, biting her lip with each yank of the bristles through knotted hair. "Now go change." She gathered the offending strands of hair and pulled it over her shoulder, reaching out and turning on the faucet to wet the brush before working it through her hair again.

"Why?" Finally losing her patience, Jo turned on her, her long dark hair flowing around her. Her eyes widened and Shai watched the pupils dilate.

_"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"_ Jo snapped. Then, she tugged the brush once more through her hair, screeching in pain. Temper flaring over something so insignificant as a knotted mass of black strands, she threw the brush in the sink. Shai glared at her, before leaving and going to her bedroom, slamming the door. Taking a deep breath, Jo left the bathroom, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her jacket before going down the hall and knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. The weekend following Founders' Day had passed, since they'd come to this new time, but it wasn't getting any easier for Jo. The others had all settled- or tried- to settle into their new positions, their new lives, and all were pretty comfortable by now. For Jo, things had just gotten harder. She hadn't seen Zane; spending the majority of her time in her office, or getting reacquianted with her team. Overall, work seemed pretty easy.

It was her home life that was difficult.

Raising Shai had _always_ been difficult; the girl had always been a handful, but one that Jo had gratefully and willingly- with open arms- accepted. She'd known when she adopted the girl those ten years ago that motherhood wouldn't be easy, that she had to trust her instincts and learn by trial and error. That for as many things she got right, she got double that wrong. She'd known then that what she said went, that her first instinct was to protect the child who called her 'Mommy', that she had to develop eyes in the back of her head, and learn to juggle the range of emotions that came with children.

And for a while- at least, until this new time- she'd balanced motherhood fairly well. She was able to keep her head above water, and enjoy the beauty that came with raising a child. Shai's first steps, first word, first time she rode a bike alone or got an A on her homework. She'd been able to sit back and relax, and watch as her child captured everyone and made them fall in love with her; and when Zane came along, Shai had honed her sights on the young phsycist, deciding that he was a perfect match for her mom.

And she'd been right.

Though they'd had their problems at first, eventually, they'd managed to smooth things over, and had settled into a comfortable routine of loving, living, and raising Jo's daughter with hope for the future. They'd been a family; and no one delighted in that more than Shai.

Her daughter had been innocent. Through everything, she was the innocent one.

And somehow, some way, at some point in this timeline, Jo had thrown that one fact away; forgotten her daughter and leaving her to run wild. The innocent, loving child Jo had known in her timeline was dead and gone, replaced with this new, callous, hateful child. Jo loved her still, there was no doubt, Shai was her child and she would always love her, in any timeline, but...

When she discovered that her child- _her_ beloved darling Shai- never existed, a part of Jo died. A part she didn't know if she'd ever be able to get back.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked gently, waiting a few minutes before grabbing the handle and opening the door. "Shai?" The child was curled up on her bed, face buried in her pink pillow, her teddy bear clutched within her grasp.

"What do you want?" She sniffled, not looking up at her mom. Jo swallowed.

"Can I come in?" The child shrugged.

"It's your house. I'm just a boarder."

Silent, Jo entered, shutting the door softly behind her. She looked around, taking in the dresser, the desk, the bed with its pink bedding and mulitude of pillows. She saw the vanity and the jewelry box with the ballet dancer on the top that Allison had given her when she turned four. She saw the posters on her walls of the Portland Ballet, the tea set sitting in the corner, waiting to be played with. And then her eyes landed on her child. After a moment, Jo went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping a safe distance away. She sighed, thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry. For being so harsh. The last week has been... difficult for me." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Because this isn't your time." Shai stated calmly, matter of factly, as though stating the weather. Jo's head snapped up, and her eyes widened. Her heart began to pound, and she forced herself to remain calm.

"Wh... what are you talking about?" She stammered. Shai shrugged.

"You aren't from this timeline. You're from another one. That's why you're acting so weird. You don't belong here."

"How... how did you..."

Shai sat up, sniffling. She held her teddy bear- the same teddy bear Ricco had gotten her the day her adoption was finalized- in her lap, playing with its arms. "I... I heard you and the others talking in Cafe Diem that night. I was hiding in the shadows. Uncle Henry said something about a device being broken, and that you were all stuck here. That you had to walk around and act like you knew what you were doing so everyone wouldn't suspect. And you said that you had to be honest, and Uncle Henry said that if anyone found out, the timeline could destabalize..." The girl swallowed, choking on her tears. "And then Auntie Allison said that there were military protocols; that time travelers that were caught were isolated and sanctioned." She choked back a sob, her voice thick with tears. "And... I got scared. I started thinking of what would happen if Uncle Luca came and took you away..." She glanced up at Jo, tears in her eyes. "I'd be alone and I'd never see you again. I don't want you to go..." She sniffled. "I know you don't belong here, that you belong in the other time, but _I don't want you to go_."

After a moment, Jo reached out, brushing dark strands of hair away. Then, she moved her hand down, tilting her daughter's chin up. The little girl looked up, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Why didn't you let us know?" The girl shook her head.

"You'd get in trouble. You'd all be taken away. You, and Uncle Henry and Uncle Carter and Uncle Fargo and Auntie Allison... you'd all go away. So I hid in the corner of Cafe Diem and listened."

"And you've carried this secret since? Baby, you could have told me when we got home."

"You didn't want anything to do with me. You told me to go to bed and leave you alone. So I did." Jo swallowed, remembering how she'd snapped at Shai that night. Then, she moved closer, wrapping an arm around her daughter and pulling her close. The girl wrapped her arms around Jo, burying her face in the soft skin of Jo's neck, above her collarbones. Gently, Jo tangled her fingers in her long hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't... well, you know why." Jo said, pulling away and staring into the girl's eyes. Shai sniffled, and Jo reached up, brushing the tears and running make up away. "Now why don't you get dressed? I'll be downstairs when you're ready. Okay?" Shai nodded, and Jo brushed a light kiss against her forehead before standing. She went to the door when Shai called back.

"Mommy?" Jo turned back, looking at her child.

"Yes?" Shai sniffled.

"I'm sorry." Jo gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay."

When she looked up ten minutes later, Shai was standing in the living room, waiting. Jo pulled her suit jacket on, tossing her ponytail out of the collar. "There's my baby girl." The child gave her a small smile, going to her. She wrapped her arms around Jo, and the young mother squeezed her gently, kissing the top of her head. "Come on. We can stop at Cafe Diem before I drop you off at school."

"Can't I come to work with you?" Shai asked, as they left the house and climbed into her car and headed towards downtown.

"No. You have to go to school. The skipping classes and getting into trouble stops _now_. Got it?" Shai nodded. When the pair entered Cafe Diem, Vincent already had their orders ready.

"It's so good to see you two on speaking terms again, Jo, little Head Chef." Vincent said, patting Shai's shoulder. The drive to the school was quiet, but before Shai got out, she turned to Jo.

"Thanks. And... don't worry, I'll keep your secret, Mommy. I promise." Then, she leaned over and kissed Jo's cheek, before rushing into the school. Jo started, reaching up to brush her fingers over her cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

Three hours later, after getting the chaos that had broken out in the NLWP lab under control and ordering a full lockdown and quarantine, Jo, Carter and Shai- who Carter had picked up from school, because classes had been canceled due to an explosion in one of the science labs that had gotten out of control- walked through GD, looking for Dr. Anson. When Carter looked up next, Jo had grabbed Anson and slammed him into the wall, catching him in a chokehold. "_What was in the beaker you spilled?"_

He watched, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the woman he loved dearly- his adopted daughter, his best friend- was attempting murder without a second thought. Ordinarily, Jo never would have done a thing like this- at least, not without reason. He set the box thing down and went to her, silently telling Shai to stay back. The child did, watching her mother with fear in her eyes. "Easy Jo."

_"You don't want to talk?"_ She cried, squeezing tighter. Carter watched as the man's face began to turn purple, and he went to her, slowly, like a hunter stalking a deer.

"Take it easy. Take it easy, Jo." She ignored him, returning to her prey. Jo's grip was tightening, and the man let out a strangled cry.

"Jo! Jo, let him go!" She glanced up at him, before turning her gaze back to the man in her death grip.

_"What did you do?"_

"Let him go, Jo. Let him go." He said softly, reaching out to her. She refused to let go.

_"No!" _Carter watched as her eyes changed color from brown to red before fading- much like Parrish's had before he grabbed the gun and tried to kill him with beanbags. After a moment, she looked up, suddenly worried. Shai was the one to notice her mom's eyes.

"Um... Uncle Carter..." Jo caught her daughter's worried look. "Something with..." Shai said, gesturing to her eyes and then back at her mom.

"It's happening to me too, isn't it?" Jo asked, fear in her eyes as they faded back to brown.

"_Yeah_, big time." Shai replied.

Jo struggled to hold on, but Carter forced her to release him. When the man ran, she grabbed his lab coat, but he rushed down the hall, and she rushed after him, getting only a few steps before Carter grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, a strangled cry escaping her throat. He soothed her, held her for a few moments, before setting her back on her feet and taking her face in his hands. He forced her to look at him; she struggled to breathe slow and calm down. Shai rushed to her, throwing her arms around her mother's waist. "With this, we find out what's causing this." He said, gesturing at her eyes. "Okay?" She nodded, glancing at the labcoat. He wrapped a firm arm around her waist and held onto her as she lashed out at someone else.

He left her an hour later in her office to go get Allison and the results from the stuff on Anson's coat. "Shai, why don't you come with me?"

Shai looked between her mom and her uncle, before nodding and following the older man, casting a glance back at her mom before the doors closed behind them. Once alone, Jo slipped out of her office, heading up to Fargo's, in time to watch the unruly mob beat at a huge puppet of the director. Normally, Fargo would have been throwing a fit, but because of the epidemic, he just let it boil, waiting to take it out on someone lower down the chain. To take it out on Jo would most likely result in his death. "I _knew_ I _should_ have gone with them." Jo said, entering his office.

"What are you doing about it?" Fargo asked.

"I'm trying not to throttle someone._ Don't_ push me." Jo snapped, getting into Fargo's face.

"Tested the stuff on Anson's sleeve, it's raspberry winecooler." Allison said as she, Carter and Shai rushed in. Jo and Fargo turned.

"Mommy!" Shai skidded to a stop, slamming into Allison. "Mommy?" She peeked around her aunt; Jo looked horrible, worn out and physically ill. Dark circles were under her eyes, and she looked ten times older than she actually was. For a moment, Shai was afraid her antics had aged her mother overnight, but then Jo spoke, and she remembered that it was whatever was going on that had seemed to age her mom.

"What is he a high school_ cheerleader_?" Jo asked, a sneer on her pretty face. She glanced at Shai, who ducked back behind Allison.

"Okay, just say it. I drove Anson to drink on the job!" Fargo said, turning to the others. "Are you happy?" Shai slowly snuck around her aunt, going to her mom and wrapping her arms around her waist as Fargo and Allison talked. "... what genius idea does Dr. Perfect have for us next?" Fargo asked. Shai relaxed slightly as Jo laid a hand briefly on her head, before she pulled away.

"You people are _useless_. The situation is critical out there, you're _wasting time_." Jo snapped, reaching for her gun and letting go of her daughter. She started across the room, Shai rushing to catch up.

"Shai!" Allison reached for her, but the girl pulled away.

"I'm not leaving my mom!" Shai cried, following her mom step for step as Carter backed up, trying to stop Jo from going out and making a mistake.

"Jo. Jo-"

"Get out of my way, Carter." Jo replied, continuing to the door; she could see Shai out of the corner of her eye, following, and the sight enraged her further.

"You can't walk out there, not like this." Jo stopped, looking up at him, rage lighting in her eyes once more, turning her normally beautiful olive complexion to a sickly white.

"_Right_. Because you know how to do my job better than me._ Just like always._" She sneered. Carter swallowed. "You_ always_ know how to do my job better than me. From working as sheriff or raising Shai, you_ always_ know _best_. You think I can't do it, that I can't handle it because I'm a _kid_. I'm _not a kid, Carter_! I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself _and_ raise my daughter, and I don't need _you_ or _anyone else_ to show me how!"

He shook his head, slowly. "That's not what I'm saying."

She thought a moment, before, "You leave me and my daughter alone."

"Mama, don't-" Shai started, grabbing for her mom's arm.

"Jo, I'm just trying to help. Ah... Trust me."

"Move. Now!" She screamed, drawing her Walther PPK/S.

"Mommy _don't_!" Shai cried, reaching to grab her mom's arm, but Jo shook her off, shoving the girl back towards the window, her rage taking control. She was fully focused on Carter, on letting her rage take over, and make him pay for the smothering way he'd treated her.

_"Move. Now!"_ She snapped, taking a step towards him, as Allison cried out in shock, before going to Shai and pulling her into her arms. As Jo leveled her gun on him, an angry smile appeared on her face, and she thought briefly of Shai. Of what this would do to her daughter if she murdered her uncle in cold blood, in front of her. But then the thoughts vanished and her rage returned.

"Jo, listen to me. Listen to me." She cocked the hammer back."Wait, wait, Jo, you can hold this together. We can't fix this without you. Jo..." She struggled, choking out a sob as she struggled to contain her rage. She kept glancing back at Shai, the haze in her mind slowly registering the fear in her daughter's eyes. Moments passed like hours, before she finally lowered her gun, choking on a sob as she did so. She turned the gun around and held it out.

Finally deeming it safe, Carter reached out, taking it from her."You can do this. You can do this, Jo. I have faith in you."

* * *

The two women entered the infirmary, Shai tucked tightly between them. It looked like a scene from a horror movie; papers scattered everywhere, machines malfunctioning, lights out, computers glitching. "Where the _hell_ are my guards?" Jo snapped, looking around, holding the flashlight up.

"My staff is gone too and they let all the patients go." Allison added, her eyes scanning each bed, each nook and cranny. Neither noticed Shai slip away from them.

"Not all of them!" The child called from several feet away. The women rushed towards her, finding her standing by a bed that held Dr. Parrish. After Allison checked his vitals, she rushed to her desk to grab something. Jo watched the woman. Suddenly, the man awoke, grabbing Shai with a growl. Jo's maternal instincts kicked in and after several minutes and a prolonged struggle, she managed to wrestle the man's hands off her daughter.

"Stay back!" Jo snapped. Shai grabbed her arm, holding tight to her. "I said _stay back_!" As Jo held a struggling Parrish down, Allison tasered him, knocking him out. Once he was quiet, Jo pulled her daughter close and looked to Allison. "If this is happening to him-"

"The others will be getting worse and so will you."

"I gotta go find Zane while I still can. Shai, you stay with Aunt Allison." Jo said, rushing from the infirmary. The ride in the elevator was long and silent, and she spent the time looking at the ceiling, struggling to keep her temper under control.

Insanity didn't even begin to describe it.

People were shoved down the stairs, landing at her feet, and she looked around, taking in the madhouse before her. But suddenly, noise came from the corridor across the rotunda, and she rushed towards it.

"Zane?" She called.

"Look at you." Zane sneered at the guard he was focused on. The man held a gun on him, a look of fear in his eyes. "What kind of career is this for a grown man? You must have really _rocked that aptitude exam_!"

"I _wanted_ to be a _librarian_!" The man snapped, as Zane advanced, managing to get the gun out of his hands. He punched the guard, turning the gun on the man, but didn't get a chance to fire it, because Jo had ahold of his wrist. She calmly walked him back to the wall, slamming him against it, forcing him to drop the gun.

"You_ need_ to come _now_."

"_Bite me, Lupo_." She shoved him up against the wall again, leaning close. She stared into his eyes, a small part of her searching for the man she'd loved in her time. Their lips were inches apart, and had she not been infected with rage, she'd have kissed him, having her way with him here and now. Were it her time...

But he wasn't her Zane. And that thought infuriated her.

_"Don't. Tempt. Me."_ She purred dangerously, looking into his face. He was a fraud, a posuer, not at all her Zane in any way. Instead of pulling her gun and slamming two slugs into his skull, she forced him to face the wall, cuffing his hands.

"Big affirmative on Zane being infected. I'm taking him to the infirmary before I. _Kill Him. Myself_."

"Copy that. Hang in there, Jo." Carter's voice responded over the radio system. She growled as she pulled him away from the wall and forced him to the infirmary.

Half an hour later, after Jo and Allison had restrained Zane to a bed, Jo ordered Shai to stay at the far end of the infirmary, especially when the two women rushed to the doors. They were attempting to get in, and Jo and Allison were doing everything they could think of to keep that from happening.

"Move." Jo nodded for Allison to get out of the way, and the woman did as told, scurrying away as Jo slammed her weapon into the keypad, locking them in. After a moment, the three turned. They were trapped, surrounded by a murderous mob. Shai stayed on her bed, watching. She was glad school had been canceled so she could spend time with this new Jo that now was her mom, but at that very moment, she was wishing she was in class.

"We're trapped with two jerks and a murdurous mob. Thanks for _asking_." Jo said into the phone as she tasered Zane ten minutes later. At one point, Allison looked up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jo making her way towards her, but didn't think much of it, instead she went to the desk, grabbing a taser to use on the mob if they somehow managed to come in. Shai climbed off her bed and went to Allison, but she stopped, at the sight of her mom slowly making her way towards her aunt.

"Mom? Mommy?" Shai choked out. Jo ignored her, instead looking down. _"Mommy?"_

Jo ignored her child. Instead, she reached into her pocket; Shai moved closer, watching as her mom pulled her handcuffs from her pocket and made her way to one of the columns around the desk. Taking deep, angry breaths, she went to the column.

"Mommy!" Allison turned, in time to see the younger woman look up, taking a deep breath as she leaned against the column that held her. Shai was at her mom's side in an instant.

"Jo! Jo- Jo, what are you-" She watched as Jo wrapped her arms around the column and then crossed her wrists so that the right cuff held her left wrist and the left cuff the right. "Jo! Why... why are you-" But when she snapped the cuffs closed, and looked up at Allison, she knew why.

"We lost Jo." Allison told Carter. She glanced back at Shai, who stood next to her mom, talking softly with her. Shai watched her mom, worry in her dark eyes. Even before this new Jo showed up, Shai'd never seen her mom look so-

Sick.

It was almost as if her rage were making her physically ill.

"Mom? Mommy?" Shai whispered, reaching up to brush strands of Jo's long black hair off her face. The woman pulled away, growling softly at her in agitation. She was sweating and shaking, pale, with dark circles under her beautiful eyes. The blue of her cowl neck was sharp against the paleness of her chest, and Shai caught sight of the chain hanging from her neck. The girl glanced over her shoulder. Allison was screaming at Carter about something, but she didn't want to leave her mom for fear of something happening to her.

She turned back to Jo, who watched her with a steady, slightly foggy gaze. After a moment, she reached for Shai. "You're not my daughter."

"What?" Shai asked, confused. Jo's eyes sparked with anger, and she reached for the child, but the handcuffs and the column prevented her from getting too far.

"You're not my child!" Jo cried, anger building as Shai backed up. She tripped over the desk chair and landed on her back, even as Jo struggled to get to her. "You're not mine! My child is... she's innocent and loving and... she's not you!"

"Mommy-" Shai choked out.

_"I'm NOT YOUR MOTHER!"_ Jo snapped, reaching for the girl. But suddenly, she collapsed to the base of the column, leaning against it, struggling to breathe and remain calm. When Carter and Tess fixed the problem and everyone had calmed down, Shai slowly climbed out of the office area, rushing to Allison, who was letting Parrish and Zane go.

"Shai, what's wrong?" Allison asked, at the tears on Shai's face. The girl shook her head.

"We need to uncuff my mom." Allison rushed to where Jo sat, slumped against the column.

"Come on, Jo. Come on, up we go." Allison gently helped the young woman up and out of the infirmary, after examining her. Two hours later, after organizing a cleanup, Jo joined Carter in the rotunda, Shai silently in tow. She nodded to an electrician,

"Three... Two... _One_..." The lights came up as she made her way into the middle of the floor to survey. "Cleanup's almost done. All the labs are pitching in. By tomorrow morning you'd never know we had a full blown insurrection on our hands." Jo said, Shai at her side, Carter several steps behind. The sheriff turned to her, hands in his pockets.

"You did great today, Jo. How you kept it under control even with Zane." Jo glanced at Shai, who refused to look at her. Sighing, Jo turned back to Carter, say,

"I couldn't of done it without you, Carter. And... years of Special Forces Army training." He chuckled softly.

"Look, about what you said- about my thinking that I know how to do your job- with... Shai and otherwise-" He said, nodding towards the child. Jo cut him off.

"I wasn't myself." Carter glanced at Shai, who slipped behind Jo, suddenly shy.

"If that's what you think, then... I'm sorry." Carter told her, looking into her eyes. "And... if I stepped on your toes..." He swallowed. "It's just because... I _miss you_. I miss my deputy."

She licked her lips, surprise on her pretty features.

"Wow." She let the words sink in, the admittance that Carter actually needed her- missed her. That he still loved her enough to voice his fears... She looked up at him. "We make a good team. Always will." He gave her a small smile, before nodding to Shai, before heading to the stairs.

"You gonna apologize for pulling a gun on me?" He asked as he left. Jo thought a moment.

"Nah. You had that coming." He chuckled.

"I know someone who'd agree with you." She nodded.

"Good luck!" She called. He turned back to her. His gaze briefly flicked to Shai, before returning to Jo's pretty, worn features.

"You too." Jo's confusion was evident on her face, but Carter just turned and headed down the steps.

* * *

The door closed softly behind her, and she slowly peeled off her jacket, folding it before going into the living room and tossing it onto the sofa. Shai slipped by her, going towards the stairs.

"Hold it." The girl stopped, slowly glancing over her shoulder. Jo thought a moment, biting her lip. "What did... Uncle Carter mean when he told me, 'You too'?"

After a moment, the girl turned to face her, tears brimming in her eyes. She licked her lips, before looking up at Jo. "Nothing." Jo raised her eyebrows.

"Shai."

"He meant nothing." She turned to go, hurrying up the stairs.

_"Shai!"_ Jo's sharp tone cut through her, and she stopped, sighing. She closed her eyes briefly, swallowing, before turning around to face the woman who had replaced her mom. Sure, she was still her mom, but... but she wasn't the one Shai knew. This one was softer, gentler, more... motherly. She cared for Shai, and didn't see her as a problem that needed to be shipped off to some military school. Or so she thought.

The one she knew, was cold, distant, more concerned with work than home, with the crazy scientists at GD than her own daughter. The one she knew didn't hesitate to remind Shai that she wasn't biologically hers, and that, in a moment of weakness, she'd adopted a child that she didn't even want. She constantly told Shai that having her in her life was a mistake, one she wished she could undo. The girl hadn't heard it at all when she was little; Jo started voicing her opinion not long after Davie died. Shai was used to the emotional and mental abuse Jo inflicted on her- on purpose, Shai supposed. And she supposed she deserved it. Eventually, she began to accept the fact that she'd ruined her mom's life, and things would be better if she wasn't around, so she acted out, trying desperately to get sent to Juve or shipped off to military school. The sneaking out had been Shai's one hope that she'd get her wish and be shipped off to military.

But then Jo- this new, kinder, softer, Jo- had rushed through the front door, screaming for her, frantic. When she started asking why Shai was grounded, the girl just attributed her change in attitude to the stressful day. But then, she'd overheard Henry and Allison telling the others that if they were discovered, they'd be taken away and sanctioned. She'd heard the fear in Jo's voice, seen the pain in her eyes, and saw how the others rallied around her, holding her up, giving her strength, protecting her. She should have cut the woman some slack, but she didn't entirely trust her, and so went about her usual rebellion, watching and waiting for the reaction, the blow up. Nothing came until that morning, in Jo's bathroom. For a moment, Shai thought her mom was back, but when Jo slipped into her room and apologized, she knew that_ her_ mom was never coming back, and that this Jo was here to stay. And then she'd let slip that she knew about the time travel- a fact that had set Jo on edge with fear- even though she promised to keep the secret. And then, hearing her today in the infirmary...

The girl sighed, dropping her book bag and taking a seat on the stairs. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her face in her hands, silent. "Shai, talk to me." When she looked up, Jo stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. The girl swallowed.

"I... heard what you said today. In the infirmary. About... about me not being your daughter." The child sniffled, fighting the tears. Jo closed her eyes, sighing.

"I... I'm so sorry. I... I wasn't myself."

"I know. But... it hurt all the same." After a moment, Jo went to the child, taking a seat below her. She laid her hand on Shai's knee.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not much, but... given the circumstances... it's the best I've got. Okay?" Shai nodded. Satisfied, Jo squeezed the girl's knee before getting up and going back downstairs, headed for the kitchen and a cup of hot tea. Halfway down the stairs, though, she stopped. "Shai?" Jo licked her lips, turning back. "What was I... what was... _she_ like?" The child looked up at her, tears brimming. She struggled for words before,

"I _hated_ her." She choked out, as Jo returned and took a seat on the stairs beside her. The child wrapped her arms loosely around her knees, struggling to remain calm. "_Absolutely hated her_. She was a dictator. Like Uncle Fargo... only worse. After... Uncle Davie died... she... took it out on me. Told me what I... could and couldn't do... forbid me from doing anything... forced me to stay home..." The child said between deep, struggling, gasping sobs.

"So you rebelled." Jo whispered, memories of her own delinquent years floating to the surface of her mind. They'd been short, but had been the only freedom Jo'd had not long after her mom died. Stealing, fighting, running away... After that, her dad had shipped her off to military school, unable to handle the unruly child that had once been his precious baby girl. The military had given her discipline and rules, which she took with her when she came to Eureka, but always with a healthy balance of understanding when the rules needed to be broken. In this time however, she'd obviously taken that same discipline too far.

The child nodded. Jo sighed, mentally kicking herself. "And then you showed up," Shai said, looking up at her. "And you... you're _not_ like her. You're nicer. More like a real mom would be. More like what she was like before Uncle Ricco and Uncle Davie died."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, cocking her head as she reached out and gently wiped away the streaks left from the girl's makeup. Shai sniffled.

"You actually smile."

Jo let the new information sink in, before getting up. She cleared her throat, before reaching down and helping the girl to her feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Shai asked, looking up at her as Jo led her into the master bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up first, and then we'll finish our talk." She pushed Shai towards the counter while she started the shower. "Come on, strip." The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Strip."

"But-"

"We can do this two ways. You can strip or you can get into the shower with your clothes on. Which would you prefer?" After a moment, the child did as told, kicking her clothing into a corner. She slipped into the shower, turning when Jo stepped in behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Turn around."

"Why?" Shai asked, suspicious.

"Just do it." After a moment's hesitation and a suspicious glance thrown towards the older woman, Shai did as told. She shut her eyes, letting the water hit her before jumping. "Relax, it's just me." Jo's soft voice caused her eyes to open, and she turned. Jo stood behind her, gently running the soapy purple shower sponge along her daughter's back. She gathered the girl's hair, putting it over her shoulder before working the sponge along the child's neck. "I used to do this to you all the time when you were little." Jo told her, kneeling to work on the girl's legs. "You always delighted in it. It was our-"

"Spa time. Yeah, I... I remember." Shai whispered, looking down at Jo. The older woman gave her a small smile, before continuing her work. Shai watched the water hit Jo's back, saw the blue cowl neck form to her skin. And then she caught sight of the chain hanging around Jo's neck.

"Shai? Ba-"

"What?" The girl looked down at Jo, her attention being ripped away from the chain around the woman's slender neck.

"Baby, what happened? What did you do?" Jo asked, examining several small scars on the girl's thighs. After a moment, Jo looked up. "Shai, have you been... cutting?" The girl's silence confirmed her suspicions, and she stood. "I _see."_ She moved behind the girl, grabbing the shampoo and gently beginning to work the raspberry scented soap into the girl's long, dark hair. "How long?"

"What?" Shai asked, turning slightly.

"The cutting. How long?" Shai sighed.

"Since... since I was... eight." Jo could hear the tears beginning to fill the girl's throat. She nodded.

"And... did _she_ know?" Shai shook her head.

"No."

"Were you going to tell her?"

"No." Shai answered after a moment.

"I see." Jo sighed, walking the girl gently under the showerhead and tipping her back to rinse her hair. "So you were planning on keeping this a secret? Until when? When you landed in the infirmary, because you nicked a major vein? Or ended up having your wrists sewed back up because you sliced too far?"

The girl pulled away, running her hands over her hair to get rid of the soap before turning her eyes to Jo. "What are you talking about?"

"This." And she looked down as Jo held out her wrist. Shai's eyes widened.

There, nestled within the skin of Jo's wrist, was a scar, running at a slight curve along her left wrist. It was slightly faded, the skin around it puckered and the actual scar itself lighter than the rest of her skin. Taking a deep breath, Jo whispered,

"Did this not long after the ambush in Afghanistan. It was the only thing that would take away the pain of survivor's guilt. You wouldn't remember; you were just a baby." Shai watched as Jo pulled her wrist back, and then listened as she reached around her and turned the shower off. Then, Jo got out, grabbed a towel, and reached a hand in, helping the child out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around Shai's shoulders, drying her off. "The only reason I stopped, was because one evening, after I'd put you to bed, I curled up under the blankets on the bed and..." Jo took a deep breath, struggling to keep the tears at bay. "I cut too deep, didn't realized I'd nicked a vein. Passed out not long after. The only..." She sighed, guiding her daughter into her bedroom and sitting her on the bed before going into Shai's room and returning with her hairbrush. "You woke up and started crying, and Uncle Luca came in to take care of you when he found me." She thought a moment, as she ran the brush through the girl's wet hair. "Thank God Uncle Luca's a medic..."

The pair lapsed into silence, the only sound that of the bristles in Shai's long dark hair. "What happened after?" Shai asked, glancing at Jo over her shoulder.

"I had to have surgery, and my arm was in a cast for three weeks as a precaution. During which, Luca kept a close eye on me and you. A therapist that I'd been forced to see determined that it was survivor's guilt that had driven me to it."

"Over what?" Shai turned fully, to look at Jo. The older woman sighed.

"Over witnessing the... man I loved be murdered by a suicide bomber. Over recieving burns over nearly half my body instead of dieing like the others that were killed in the ambush. Over everything that had gone on in Afghanistan."

"I'm sorry." Shai whispered. Jo gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. You did nothing to bring it on." She bit her lip. "But... I think that was a big part of... of her and the reason as to why she acted the way she did. Especially towards you. I think she suffered from survivor's guilt, but didn't know how to handle it, and so she took it out on you." After a moment, Jo tilted Shai's head up to look into her eyes. "And I promise, I will _never, ever_ take it out on you. No matter how badly I want to." Shai gave her a soft smile, before wrapping her arms around Jo.


	28. Chapter 28

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

"I _still_ can't believe that idiot Larry still thought he should win. It was _his_ rocket that blew up our house."

"I don't care about the house. I'm just glad you weren't in it when it happened." Shai rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Hey." She turned when Jo grabbed her arm. "You're my daughter. Alternate timeline or _not_, you're_ my_ child. I've lost too much already. Losing you would have been the last straw." Shai gave her a small smile, before wrapping her in a hug. Jo returned it, pressing a firm kiss to the girl's hair. Two weeks had passed since the Warehouse Thirteen agent had shown up- surprisingly named Claudia Donovan, no relation to Zane- that they were aware of; and one week since she'd helped Zane escape and clear his name, and her house had been blown up. For a while, Jo and Shai had slept in Jo's office. It was then that Carter again offered his place. Silly, selfish pride had stopped her from accepting the offer a week prior.

"Do we _really_ have to stay here?" Shai asked as they made their way down the steps to the main door of the bunker. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Be grateful Uncle Carter offered. We could have ended up on the street." Shai shifted her backpack onto her shoulder.

"We wouldn't end up on the street. We'd be sleeping in your office or camping out in Uncle Carter's cell- like we were doing before he came and got us." She tossed her head. "Besides, Uncle Carter's too scared of you to _not_ offer. Either he offer, or you break his legs. Simple. He's a pansy ass when it comes to you." Jo chuckled softly before she realized what her child had said.

"_Hey! Language_, Shai Grace." The girl licked her lips.

"Sorry." She glanced at her mom out of the corner of her eye as they came to first landing. "I still don't like it. I don't mind SARAH, but Uncle Carter's a pain in my..." The child stopped when Jo shot her a look that could kill. "... neck."

She turned to her child, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "It'll be fine. Just until our house is built again, I _promise_." The girl sighed.

"Why can't we stay with Zane?" She stopped, swallowing, trying to come up with some excuse. She turned back to the girl; she'd hurried down the last remaining steps to the door, but Shai's words stopped her, tugging at her heart. After a moment, she went to her child, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Because we aren't together. He doesn't remember me, doesn't even like me, let alone love me." The girl sniffled.

"Because of the timeline change?" Jo nodded. Shai nodded, understanding, but not really. She didn't know everything; only Jo and the others would explain when they felt it was safe to.

"I wish he did." She said, looking into her mom's eyes. "Then we could be a family." Jo gave her a small smile.

"So do I." She wrapped the girl in a hug, before continuing down the stairs to the door. Once in front of it, she rang the doorbell.

"Good evening, Jo. Shai." Jo glanced over her shoulder as her daughter slowly joined her.

"Good evening, SARAH." Jo sighed. "I... I'm sorry about the circumstances, I wish they were better..."

"Don't worry, Jo. I'm glad to have you and Shai stay with us. And I know Carter is too." Jo swallowed, glancing down at her hands. She reached up, tangling her fingers in the chain around her neck.

"Yes... well..." She choked back a sob. "It's just temporary." Then, she stepped through the door, ignoring SARAH's questions and concerns. She dashed upstairs, and Shai heard the door slam.

"Good evening, Shai. Would you like some hot chocolate or a cup of hot tea?" The girl looked towards the ceiling.

"Um... no... no thanks, SARAH." She said, slipping through the door and hurried upstairs. When she came downstairs an hour later, after putting her things away and laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she found Jo and Carter sitting on the sofa, talking over beers. Silent, she made her way into the kitchen, accepting the hot chocolate SARAH prepared for her.

"... I just get glimpses of who he used to be." Jo said, taking a sip of her beer. Silent, Shai made her way to the sofa, taking a seat and pretending to be absorbed in the reality show that was Jo's guilty pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mom fiddling with what looked like a ring on the end of the chain that hung around her neck. Carter listened, quiet. "And then they're gone." Jo whispered, looking down into her drink. After a moment, Carter reached out and laid a hand over hers, squeezing gently.

"It'll be okay, Jo. I know things seem hard now, but it'll get better, I promise." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Carter. It helps." He nodded, before something dawned on him.

"Uh... Jo? Are... we having girl talk?" She raised her eyebrows, taking a sip of her drink.

"No. We're having guy talk."

"Oh, good."

"Why? Carter, were you worried-"

"I wasn't worried." Jo sat up, turning to him.

"No, you were worried that your machoness was going to come into question." Carter glared at her.

"I was-" But he was drowned out by Jo's laughter. He stopped, realizing that this was the first time since coming to this new time that he'd heard that laugh. And then he realized how much he'd missed it. He watched her with a goofy grin on his face, noticing the tears stream from her eyes, as she set the glass on the table.

"I'm gonna go to bed." And with a kiss on his cheek, she rushed upstairs.

* * *

"I_ still_ don't get why oscillations-"

"I've told you a _hundred times_,_ I don't know_. Go ask Uncle Henry. He was the NASA engineer." Jo replied, glancing at her daughter as the child took a seat on the stool at her side. Shai rolled her eyes, and returned to the problem on her tablet. "Vincent, can I-"

"All ready got it, Jo." The burly chef set a cup in front of her. "One banana-blueberry-soy-wheatgrass-whey-protein smoothie to go." She gave him a big smile, as he set Shai's latte in front of her. Without looking up from her tablet, the teen grabbed it and took a sip.

"That lunch?" Both Lupo women turned as Doctor Grant took a seat across from them at the counter. Shai glanced at Jo, brows puckering in confusion.

"Mama? What's Doctor Old Spice doing here?" Jo glared at her, and the child raised her eyebrows. "It's what Uncle Carter calls him. _Ow_!" She jumped as Jo lightly smacked her shoulder.

"Yeah, actually, it is." Jo replied, turning to Grant. She took a sip. "Chlorophyll, amino acids, minerals _and_ enzymes." A quick once over, and she snorted. "You look like you could use one."

"Or maybe several and a full body transplant." Jo cleared her throat lightly and kicked her daughter's foot under the counter before plopping onto the stool between Shai and Grant. She curved her lips around the straw and took a sip, kicking her child's ankle again as the girl opened her mouth. Shai took the hint and clamped her mouth shut, but watched the older man with a suspicious gaze, noticing the appreciative rake as his eyes move up her mom's figure. Her mom wasn't unattractive, hell, Jo was the most beautiful woman Shai had ever seen, even surpassing her beloved Aunt Allison- opinion based on more than just because she was Jo's daughter- and Shai didn't mind watching as men took her mother's figure in with appreciation, but something about Doctor Old Spice doing it set the girl's alarms on hot, and she bristled. If he had designs on her mom, he'd have to answer to her first.

"Like a hole in the head." He scoffed, glancing at the child.

_"What?"_ She demanded, shooting him a disgusted look before returning to her homework. Grant shook his head, turning back to Jo and the staff.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer to_ eat_ my food, not drink it. Hey Vinnie, can I get a steak, potatoes, eggs, butter, two fingers of scotch?" Shai wrinkled her nose in disgust, mouth dropping open as she looked up from her homework.

"A man's order if ever there was one." Vincent replied in awe, drowning out Shai's disgusted "Eew." Jo stared at the other man, eyes as wide as her daughter's.

"Cholesterol, starch, salt _and_ liquor. You'll be _dead_ before dessert." A quick glance at her child told her that Shai was just as disgusted by the order as she herself. Grant glanced at her, stopping his pulling out of another cigarette.

"Dessert. Coconut cream pie." Jo rolled her eyes, grabbing her smoothie.

"No wonder the life expectancy of men your age was twenty years shorter." Shai muttered; waiting for Jo to kick her again, but none came. Instead, Jo thought a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're telling me everything that makes life worth living is going to kill you."

"Pretty much."

"I can't take this. I need a smoke." He replied, lighting his cigarette.

"You can't light up in here." Jo sighed in agitation as he jumped at the zap he recieved. A moment passed, before he removed his hand from his neck.

"It's worth the pain."

"Those_ kill_ you know." Shai said, climbing off the stool and looping her backpack over her shoulder. She grabbed her latte, heading for the door, but turned back when Jo didn't follow. "Coming Mama?" Jo ignored her inquiry, and finished wiping her hands on the napkin she'd grabbed. She turned to Grant as she spoke, tossing the napkin into the waste basket behind the counter.

"He _has_ to learn on his own, Shai, that secondhand smoke is terri-" A squeak escaped her throat as she stopped suddenly, and after a moment, grabbed her chest, as though she couldn't breathe. Grant looked up, surprised by her sudden silence.

"Jo?"

The fear in his voice caused Shai to turn back, in time to see her mom turn towards her, open her mouth as if to speak. "Mama?" Slowly, the girl went to Jo, afraid to touch her. "Mommy?" The word was nothing more than a squeak, and Shai and the other patrons in Cafe Diem watched in surprise as Jo's eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Grant caught her before she hit the floor, as effortlessly as a pelican scooping a fish out of the water.

"Call an ambulance!" He barked, turning to look at her daughter. When the child didn't move, he directed the order at her. "Don't just stand there, _call an ambulance!"_


	29. Chapter 29

**R****if****iuto: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: This also gives a reason as to _why_ Zane might have been there after Jo got out of surgery, with a few changes.**

A nightmare. It had to be.

It brought back painful memories of seeing the scars on Jo's body, not long after she and Shai had arrived in Eureka. With nearly half her body burned and damaged in Afghanistan during her first and only tour, Allison had always wondered how the young veteran had survived, let alone lived her life. She always attributed it to Shai. The girl had been Jo's shining light; her reason to keep going, the one thing Jo could depend on. Shai was the one who'd given Jo a reason to live; to keep from giving up and becoming another statistic war veteran, addicted to painkillers, lost in depression, suicidal. With Shai in her life, Jo's life expectantcy was greater- she wouldn't leave a child. Jo loved the little girl too much.

Now, Allison looked up, to see the same girl- albeit a girl who'd lived a_ very_ different life from the one she knew, but still- standing in the infirmary, tears streaming down her cheeks, clutching an old teddy bear, wrapped in the black leather jacket Jo loved so much. She looked heartbroken, terrified, surly seeing a life without Jo. When Allison's gaze shifted, it landed on Carter, who stood behind the girl, a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed the girl's shoulder, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her hair, meeting Allison's eyes.

_Make sure she comes back to us, Ali._

The good doctor nodded. _I'll do my best._ And without a word, Allison followed the rest of her team, leaving them in infirmary lobby.

"Come on. Shai, come on, let's sit." Carter gently guided the girl to one of the sofa's sitting beside her. After a moment, Shai looked up at him, tears leaking from her eyes.

"She can't die."

"She won't die, Shai. She's in good hands. Allison will take care of her." It didn't comfort the girl in the slightest. She looked down at the teddy bear in her arms.

"She tried once." Carter looked at her.

"What? Shai, what are you talking about?" Slowly, the girl raised her head to look at him.

"She tried committing suicide once..." The girl took a deep, gasping breath. "Uncle Luca found her... and... she said that she wanted to die after... c... coming to this... this new time..." The girl didn't see the shocked look on Carter's face.

"What did you say?" Carter struggled to get her attention, but the girl didn't notice him, instead, her gaze was on the teddy bear. "Shai!" The girl looked up at him. "Who told you about the alternate time?"

Shai bit her lip. "No one. It's nothing, Uncle Carter." She said, rocking back and forth.

_"Shai."_ She glanced up; Carter watched her, a look that she was all too familiar with on his face. After a moment, she got up.

"No one... told me." He waited. The girl turned back to him. "I... figured it out."

"How?" He asked, softly. All he wanted was to scream at her, but with Jo in life-saving surgery, he had to play it calm. The girl needed calm right now. Shai shrugged.

"I overheard you all talking at Cafe Diem that night. Uncle Henry said that your device was broken, and then Auntie Allison said that... if you got caught... you'd be sanctioned." The girl wrapped her arms around herself, taking a shaky breath. He sighed.

"How about we go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee?" Carter suggested, deciding that it was better to get the child away from the infirmary for while. Shai shook her head.

"No." She sniffled, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "I want to stay here. You go." He nodded, going to the girl and pressing a kiss to the child's head before leaving, promising to be back soon. The orderlies promised to watch over her. Once Carter was gone, she glanced back towards the doors, fresh tears gathering in her eyes. _"What's taking them so long?"_

"They just started surgery. It's going to take a couple hours at least."

The girl turned; Zane stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets. He watched the child with worry in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Shai asked; hostility filled her voice. She'd seen what not having Zane in Jo's life had done to her in the last few weeks- Jo had told the child of how the three had almost become a family in her time- and she didn't entirely trust the man.

"Dr. Blake called me in. Told me she needed help with... something in case this was... something GD related. I didn't know it'd involve Lupo."

"Well it does, so leave my mom alone."

"You hate your mom." Zane observed.

Shai shook her head. "We worked everything out." She sniffled. Then, she took a seat on the sofa, struggling to contain her tears.

"Good. At least the Enforcer has _someone_ who loves her." Shai looked up at him.

_"She's not the Enforcer or whatever else you call her! __She's my mom and she loves me!"_ She climbed to her feet, dropping her teddy bear._ "And she loves you!"_ She didn't notice the shock that erupted on Zane's face at the last declaration. _"She loves you so much it's killing her!"_ Then, she broke down completely. After a moment, Zane went to the child, pulling her into his arms. Shai wrapped her arms tight around him, burying her face in his chest, heart-wrenching sobs escaping her throat. _"She can't die!" _

Slowly, Zane reached up, rubbing her back before tangling a hand in the girl's dark hair. He whispered softly to her, promising that Jo would be all right, and that Shai had to be patient and let Allison work her magic. "Shai? I got-" Carter stopped at the sight that greeted him: Shai wrapped tight in Zane's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, Zane whispering comforting words into her hair. "Shai?" The two turned, Carter stood in the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands. His face instantly darkened when he met Zane's eyes. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He asked, going into protective mode. He needed to protect Jo and Shai, and that's what he was going to do. Zane had caused them both too much heartache.

"Allison called, said she wanted my help just in case this was related to an experiment gone wrong. I didn't know that Lupo was the one being operated on." Carter nodded, going to the girl and handing her a cup of coffee. He wrapped his arm around the child, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"That's fine, but you keep away from Shai." The sheriff led the girl to the sofa.

"I'm _not_ going to hurt her, Carter! I was just... comforting her-" But he stopped when the sheriff glared at him. Snapping his mouth shut, he sank into one of the chairs to wait. He watched Shai, who played with her fingers, sniffling, as tears ran down her cheeks. After a moment, Zane got up and picked the teddy bear up off the floor, handing it to her. She looked up at him, giving him a tiny smile as she took the bear, wrapping her arms tight around it. He watched her for a moment, realizing how much she looked like a little girl. Sure, she was a kid, but with that teddy bear and the drastic situation, she looked about three, maybe four-years-old at most. The three sat in silence, with only the soft sobs escaping Shai's throat, breaking it. Zane saw the girl cast glances at the door, expecting Allison to come out and tell her that her mom was dead or dieing. She wanted to know if she was going to be an orphan or not, he could see it in her eyes. He couldn't take it, seeing the girl so upset. Normally, he enjoyed driving Lupo crazy, making her mad, even upsetting her. But this... this was too far. Though he didn't cause this to happen, Zane took it on himself, attributing it to the undue stress he'd probably put on her. He swallowed, realizing that he'd most likely cost the little girl her mother.

Three and a half hours later, Allison came out, looking exhausted and haunted, her scrubs covered in blood. Shai cried out, burying her face in her hands and sobbing, and Carter pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. Allison went to Carter, gesturing towards the hall. He slipped out with her, leaving Shai and Zane alone. Instantly, Zane went to the child, wrapping her in his arms and letting her cry. Once they were away from Shai, Carter turned to the good doctor. His voice shook as he said, "I... is she... what..."

"She'll be okay, Carter." Allison said, removing her gloves. He let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Allison let him enjoy his relief, before saying,

"But Carter, it..." He looked back at her.

"Ali, what... what was the problem?" After a moment, Allison held up an evidence bag.

"This." She replied, holding it out to him. Slowly, Carter took it.

"What is it?" Allison shrugged.

"A bullet. Looks like an aviation tracer bullet, but I can't be positive. Jo's the weapons expert, not me." Carter nodded, handing it back to her.

"And that was... inside Jo's... chest?" He paled. Allison nodded.

"Yeah. The bullet was huge and only centimeters from her heart._ Complete_ with casing, wasn't even fired. If Shai hadn't called when she did... any later, and it would have killed her." He turned, glancing into the lobby. He could see Shai, curled up on the sofa in Zane's arms, sobbing.

"How do we tell her?"

"Tell her that Jo's alive." Carter nodded. As Allison moved to return to the lobby, Carter grabbed her arm.

"Ali," She turned back to him, waiting. He glanced back towards the lobby. "She knows." The woman's furrowed brow forced him to reword his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Carter said, "Shai knows. About the alternate time." Allison paled, and her eyes widened. She glanced towards the lobby, asking,

"How did... did Jo..." Carter shook his head.

"No. She overheard us talking that night at Cafe Diem and put the pieces together." Allison swallowed, closing her eyes. For a moment, he saw complete defeat on her face.

"We're... we're screwed." Then, she pulled away, slipping into the lobby and going to the sofa. Zane was on his feet in a moment, Shai clinging to him, tears streaming down her face. After a moment, Carter followed.

"_I don't want to go back to Jersey, I want to stay here! Please, Auntie Allison-"_ Shai cried, throwing her arms around Allison's waist, not caring that her mom's blood was staining her clothes. Allison held the girl for a moment, before kneeling down to her level.

"Shai, sweetheart, you have to calm down and listen to me. Okay?" The girl choked out a sob, but nodded. "Your mom is going to be fine."

"She... is?" The girl asked, hiccuping. Allison nodded, reaching up to brush the tears off her cheeks.

"Yes." A fresh wave of tears brust from her eyes, and she threw her arms around Allison's neck, burying her face in the woman's shoulder. Allison held the girl close, tangling her fingers in Shai's dark hair. She pressed a kiss to the girl's head, rubbing her back. Carter watched as Zane looked over the bullet in the evidence bag Allison had handed him. After a moment, Allison stood, pushing Shai towards Carter. "Go get her cleaned up. The last thing Jo needs is to see her daughter like this." Carter nodded, leading the girl from the lobby. Once the two were gone, Allison turned to Zane. She examined the younger man for a moment, before nodding towards the infirmary. "Go."

"But-"

"You need to see her. I can see it on your face. Go." He sighed, looking down at the bullet in his hands, before going to the infirmary doors. He glanced back at Allison, locking eyes with her.

"Thank you." She nodded, watching as he disappeared through the doors. Once he was gone, she sank onto the arm of the lobby sofa, burying her face in her hands, and letting the tears flow.

* * *

He'd never seen her look so pale.

She lay on her side, her back to him, wrapped in a blanket. Even with her back to him, he could see how pale she was, how weak. She looked like a little girl, curled up and hiding from a nightmare, or the monster under her bed. Sighing, he took a seat by her bedside, waiting until she woke. He didn't have to wait long. The first thing she felt when she opened her eyes, was a searing pain in her chest. She struggled to take a breath, closing her eyes against the pain. The soft sound of coughing drew her attention away from the pain throbbing through her torso, and she slowly turned, her dark eyes landing on Zane. Confusion filled her eyes, as she laid back- with his help- and for several minutes, she lay there staring at him, struggling to believe that he was actually there.

"Good to see you're alive, Lupo." He said softly, his eyes filled with worry. She took a shaky, painful breath.

"Z... Zane? What are... why..." She choked out. He looked down at his hands before holding something out to her.

"Do you... recongize this, Lupo?" She looked down at the evidence bag in her hands. Her dark eyes scanned the object inside, and she looked up at him.

"It... it's a... a 50-caliber... Browning aviation tracer." She whispered. Zane rolled his eyes. Leave it to Lupo to be able to name a bullet after seeing it only once. "Wh... where was it?" He swallowed.

"In your chest."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked back at the bullet. It was a fully intact brass tracer, with a gray-metal-painted tip. She knew the type well- her grandfather had one that he'd kept from his time in the Second War; he'd engraved his initials into the brass. When he died, it had gone to her dad, nestled in a small glass case with his Purple Heart and the other medals he'd been awarded. She studied the bottom near the rim, and her eyes landed on three very familiar letters.

_LRL_

Luca Riccardo Lupo.

The last time she talked to Luca, he'd mentioned that the bullet had disappeared, but they weren't sure where.

She swallowed. "I know where it disappeared, Luc, and where it ended up." Her grip on the evidence bag loosened, and she took a shaky breath.

"What'd you say, Lupo?" She looked up at Zane.

"Nothing." She whispered, turning her gaze back to the bullet. "They stopped painting the tip in the ninteen-fifties." Zane nodded, watching her. She appeared fascinated by the bullet; something he found slightly disturbing. "It's worth at least ten, maybe fifteen, twenty grand at most."

"How do you know?" He asked, confused. Jo glanced up at him.

"Because ninety-nine percent of these bullets were destroyed in the war due to combat. It's rare to find fragments, let alone a_ full_, _intact_ tracer with the gray painted tip. And because-" She stopped, taking a breath. "I know because... my grandfather had one that he kept when he was in the war. He kept it in a glass case with his Purple Heart." She whispered.

"If Allison hadn't operated when she did, this could have killed you." She looked up at him. The pair was silent for several minutes, before she asked,

"Where's Shai?" He glanced behind him.

"In the lobby."

"I want to see her. I want to see my daughter." He nodded, getting up. She handed the bag back to him and watched him walk out of the infirmary, not missing the,

"I'm glad you're okay, Lupo." She took a deep breath, laying back against the pillows. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to get her bearings. When she opened them again, Shai and Carter stood at her beside. Fresh tears ran down Shai's cheeks, and she gave Jo a small smile.

"Mommy?" Jo swallowed, forcing a smile onto her lips to calm her daughter's fears.

"Hi, little one." Those three words forced new tears to fall, and Shai climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Jo's neck and burying her face in the young woman's shoulder. Carter didn't stop her, and when the orderlies tried, Carter stopped them, explaining the situation. Eventually, they left the trio alone.

Carter settled into the chair Zane had vacated, and watched as Jo gently rubbed her daughter's back. "I'm okay, baby. I promise." She turned her dark gaze to Carter. "Do you think... could there be..."

Carter knew what she was asking, but instead of breaking her heart, he shrugged. "Maybe."


	30. Chapter 30

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: This chapter skips to the end of _Stoned_. I'm not a fan of Zoe- in all honesty, in the fourth season, I absolutely hate her- and so I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Don't worry, there's more of Zoe in the next few chapters, and some Shai thrown in as well. I'm just not going to go through the whole _Stoned_ episode to protect my muse's sanity.**

Jo stopped. Her eyes had to be decieving her.

She blinked. No, it was real.

Zane, sitting close to Zoe, holding her hand, laughing, smiling at her.

Her heart stopped, dropping into her knees. She heard Carter come up behind her, but didn't respond. She choked out a sob, opening her mouth to speak, when Carter grabbed her arm, taking her out of the infirmary. Shai stayed behind, watching the pair. She didn't miss the look Zane threw Jo's way. A look of... regret?

"Her... her new guy is my... my_ old_ guy?" Jo choked out, once she was in the hall. Carter took her shoulders.

"Jo-" She pulled away, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"How could..." Carter opened his mouth, but he didn't get to respond, because Jo had returned to the infirmary, going to Shai.

"Jo!" The older woman stopped at Zoe's voice, and she took a deep breath, turning to the young woman. With all the strength she could muster, she gave the girl a smile, before looking down at her daughter.

"Come on, let's stop by Cafe Diem. I could use a cup of coffee... and some time to think." Then, she rushed from the infirmary, Shai following with one last glare Zoe's direction. Zane watched her go, Shai's words loud and clear in his head.

_She loves you so much it's killing her._

He watched the pair leave, a part of him dying to go after the Security Chief and her daughter. "Zane?" He turned to Zoe, giving her a small smile, his gaze shifting to the door.

Once the pair had returned to SARAH, Jo vanished upstairs, ignoring all questions from the smart house. Finally behind her bedroom door, she collapsed on the bed, burying her face in the pillow to stop her tears. As she laid among the blankets, she found herself thinking that maybe this was for the best. He'd moved on, so why shouldn't she? She'd been trying to move on for weeks, and had thought she finally had, but seeing him with Zoe ripped open old wounds. She had her daughter, she didn't need a man, and certainly not Zane. So why did it hurt so much?

"Mommy?" She struggled to remain calm as Shai climbed onto the bed and settled in her arms, resting her head on her chest, her small arms going around her mother. Jo buried her face in her daughter's hair, attempting to stem her tears. After a moment, she felt Shai's small fingers begin to stroke her back, and a moment passed, before she pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair; exhausted, she relaxed, eventually falling asleep, Shai tucked comfortably in her arms.

Shai awoke two hours later, slowly pulling herself from Jo's arms. She pressed a kiss to her mom's forehead before leaving the room and heading downstairs. The first thing her eyes landed on, was Zoe, sitting at the kitchen table, a book open in front of her, a cup of coffee in her hands.

The younger girl's eyes darkened immediately, and she stalked towards the table. When Zoe looked up, she found herself staring into a very angry Shai's dark eyes. "Hey Shai." She gave the girl a big smile, opening her arms for a hug, but the girl shoved her away.

"How could you do that to my mom?" Shai cried, angry. Zoe stared at the child, confused.

"Ah... do what?"

"Date Zane! _How could you?"_ Shai said, her eyes narrowing. "He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with my mom! We're supposed to be a family! The _three_ of us! _You're not included_!" Zoe turned to Carter, who'd entered from the kitchen.

"Dad, what's Shai talking about?" Carter just stared at the child.

"Shai-"

_"Shut up, Uncle Carter! You know as well as I do that Zane and my mom are meant to be together! He's not supposed to be with Zoe!"_ The college student raised her hands, getting up.

"Look, Shai, I know you've had a lot to go through in the last few months, but telling me who I can and cannot date is not allowed. If I want to date Zane, I'll date Zane. Besides, he doesn't belong with Jo, he belongs with me." She said, turning to the child. Shai crossed her arms, glaring at the older girl.

_"He doesn't belong with you. He's too old for you and he doesn't love you! He loves my mom and he's going to be with her, whether you like it or not!"_

Zoe scoffed, turning to Carter. "You-" But she didn't get to finish, because Jo came down the stairs, eyes red from crying. Instantly, Zoe turned on Jo. "Control your daughter!"

"What?" Jo asked, confused.

_"You heard me!_ Keep your _brat_ under control! If I want to date Zane, I will, no matter _what_ she says! She's just a kid, who shouldn't even be allowed to voice her opinion on this!" Jo didn't say or do anything. _"Tell her, Jo!"_ But before Zoe could launch herself at the older woman, Carter grabbed her arms; he saw the look on Jo's face, saw how ill Zoe's words were making her, and nodded to her.

_I'm with Shai on this one, Jo._

After a moment, the older woman rushed upstairs, slamming the door in an attempt to block her sobs. Zoe turned back to Shai, who glared at her.

_"You stay away from my mom and Zane!"_ Shai snapped, before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

Shai looked up from her book the next morning as the door opened and Jo entered, pulling her headphones out of her ears. She gave her mom a quick smile, which Jo returned before dashing upstairs. The shower was hot and instantly relaxed her sore muscles. She took a deep breath, letting her mind wander, until she stepped out and dashed to her room. As she tucked her dark blue blouse into her slacks and pulled on her jacket, Shai came into the room.

"Breakfast?" She offered, sitting on the bed. Jo glanced back at her daughter and she pulled her boots on. The heels clicked as she stood and headed downstairs.

"Sure. Cafe Diem?" The girl nodded, stopping beside her.

"I don't want to be here when the bitch wakes up." Shai muttered. Jo glared at her, and the girl had the decency to look abashed, ducking her head. "Sorry." Her mom sighed, shaking her head and grabbing her handgun, sliding it into the holster on her hip.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Summer break was well underway, and kids were everywhere, though Shai stuck close to Jo. Since discovering her secret, the child had been resistant to leave her. She watched this new mom- though she was still the same deep down- with a cautious eye. Jo was quiet, drowning in her own misery, pulling away from everyone close to her, refusing to let anyone in, for fear of getting hurt, even when she plastered on the smile and pretended otherwise.

The child wasn't stupid. She was observant as hell, could read people like an open book, and didn't hesitate to let her mouth run rampant, no matter the number of times it got her into trouble. The old phrase 'she never learned' certainly applied to the child in more ways than one. She often wondered what her alternate self had been like- whenever Jo talked about her, it was always in hushed tones, in a voice choked thick with tears, and a longing for something she couldn't exactly explain.

Shai felt as though she never truly measured up to her other self, and though she tried not to let it bother her, the realization that Jo had another her- one in the old timeline- that was the sugar to this one's spice, that had wrapped everyone around her finger from the moment the pair walked into town, that had made Carter, Allison, Fargo, Henry, and yes, even Zane- fall in love with her, stung. It was almost like Jo was telling her that _her_ daughter was perfect, and that this callow replacement would never measure up. Jo had refused to answer any of her questions, and the only reason Shai knew anything about her alternate self, was usually because Jo would curl up on the sofa with a cup of tea and become lost in memories of another time.

Her time.

It was times like those when Shai wanted to shake the older woman, tell her that she wasn't in her time, that she'd never return to her time, that _this_ was her time now, and that she had to accept it. But then she'd see the unshed tears in Jo's eyes, and lose her nerve, instead curling up next to her and wrapping her arms around her mom.

If Shai were honest with herself, she'd admit that she was slightly jealous of her alternate self, that she'd had Jo as her mother- who loved her, adored her, who's world revolved around her. Not that Jo's other self hadn't; she had, but always with a guarded air about her. Much of that air was attributed to Davie being killed; Jo had taken it hard, falling into survivor's guilt brought on by untreated PTSD, taking her pain out on Shai and anyone else who got in her way. She'd walled up her heart, blocking everyone out- including her own daughter- becoming cold and heartless to mask her pain.

If Shai were honest with herself, she'd admit that she was happier with this Jo. Though she loved _her_ mom-

This Jo had a heart that let Shai in, for the simple fact that, as Jo often stated- "You're my daughter. I love you no matter what."

Now, the child glanced at her mom, who sat staring into space, lost in thought. The steam from the tea slowly wafted towards her nose, but she paid it no mind. Sighing, Shai got up, not before pressing a kiss to Jo's cheek. "I'll be right back." Jo nodded, not hearing her. Glancing back towards the counter, Shai slipped off to the bathroom, leaving Jo to her thoughts as she stirred the tea in her cup until it became cold. When someone sat down next to her, she finally snapped out of her trance.

Jo looked up, to see Zane sitting beside her, leaning back against the counter._ "What?"_ She asked, running her fingers along the bottom of her nose before reaching back and rubbing her neck. He watched her for several minutes, before,

"Are you doing your hair differently?"

"No." Even as she spoke, she reached back to feel her ponytail, pulling it over her shoulder as she did so. "Please, just _stop_... staring at me." She said, as he got up, moving to her other side and leaning towards her, his hand brushing her shoulder. The yearned-for touch sent her pulse racing, and she struggled to remain calm.

"I think I'm making a mistake, Jo." Zane whispered, leaning close. "This whole... Zoe thing. We really have _nothing_ in common."

"Because she's not a criminal?" She asked, picking her spoon up again and resuming the stirring of her tea.

"No. Because she doesn't get me. Not like you do." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm breakin' the news to her tonight before she gets the wrong idea." She took a deep breath, locking eyes with him. "I just thought you might want to know." He waited, staring into her dark eyes. Then, ever so slowly, she leaned forward to brush her lips against his, but he got up, leaving the Cafe. She turned when Shai laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy? You okay?" After a moment, Jo nodded.

"Yeah. I... I'm fine, little one."


End file.
